Fair Lady
by kideaxl
Summary: A strange child has become interested in an even stranger lady. She comes and goes as she pleases, but his fondness for her always stays the same. He may be scrawny, but he would get her attention.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Haunted

If one were to take a glimpse of 4 Privet Drive of Surrey England, they would say that everything was normal as normal can be. The most exceptionally family in the neighborhood was the Dursleys. They were successful and normal. But there was one flaw, which they went to great lengths to stamp out.

Their nephew Harry James Potter.

A lanky black haired child sat quietly on a thin tree in the backyard. It was a twisted little thing. His family had been unable to root out the tree or even nurture it to health. His aunt Petunia found the tree to be freakish. Even his brutish cousin Dudley found the tree frightening. It was a precarious affair as the branch sunk underneath his weight. Despite his uncle and aunt's rather forceful commands to stay away from the tree, they were ignored as per usual.

Young Harry adored this tree. It made it so much easier to see her. It was the pale lady. He often found her at odd locations. Like when an elderly got sick or such. But he liked her company and attention. Unlike his family, school mates, librarians, or most others, she smiled fondly at him when he would call out to her.

She was an older lady with silky black hair. The pale lady also liked wearing a lot of black clothing. He thought it made her look really pretty. That was why he was in this tree, the higher he went up, the more likely he was to see her.

From the corner of his eyes he saw her. Around her neck, she had that weird cross necklace with the loop on top. She smiled that smile that always made him feel warm and fuzzy.

Harry had long decided that he rather liked the feeling.

He waved at her and she waved back. Blinking, he could no longer see her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not do such hazardous things?" Her voice was smooth and soothing.

It always surprised him how she could appear from one place to another. "It's fine. I'm used to sitting here, it's nice."

"I don't know what to do with you." Her smile was shining and she tussled his black locks. "Boys and their little adventures."

Her tender fingers on his scalp caused his face to flush a bright red as he ducked his head. "It's nice seeing you."

"Just be careful. It's a little too early for you to join me."

And like that she was gone and little Harry was just a little less happy. Harry leaned to the bark of the tree and sighed sadly. One of these days, he would get her to like him.

...

 **Author's Note:**

 **New drabble story! This time it for the pairing of Death the Endless and Harry Potter. It came to me after reading a bunch of Master of Death stories. Please leave lots of reviews. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Clock

Little lanky Harry found himself bored. This wasn't too odd for the child. When one only had spiders and cobwebs for company, they find themselves growing mentally dull. He pushed up his too large glasses to peer through the cracks of the cupboard.

For the sake of their normality, his supposed family had decided that it was best that he made the cupboard underneath the stairs his room. For security reasons, the door was also locked. They wouldn't like him to walk around without their supervision after all.

Across the hallway was a lone tacky purple clock. "12:00 Am, happy birthday to me." He mumbled. It didn't bother him too much. The Dursleys never celebrated his birthday. The best he could hope for would be no chores and maybe a missing sock.

A minute past midnight, a figure made its way to the cupboard. Harry took some shaky steps backwards as the door opened. Thankfully, it was only the pale lady, with a look of exasperation.

"The silliness people get into, as if a cupboard would really change anything", he heard her say. She looked him in the eyes and smiled as she crouched down a bit. "Happy 11th birthday, Harry Potter. Do you mind if I come in?"

Nodding dumbly, he backed up so that she could take a seat on his raggedy bed. Shame flooded Harry. Now that she was in the room, he saw just how bad his things were. It was fine for his uses, but the pale lady must've been used to nice things.

"Home is what we make of it, little one. Though I don't think this house has it at all", she consoled.

"I know." He really did. If his parents were alive, he would never set foot in this house again. A thought hit and he scampered off the bed. Looking around, he found what he was looking for. It was a lukewarm container that he had swiped earlier today. Beside it, he grabbed two old, but clean, cups he stored underneath paper towels. "Would you like some tea?"

He passed her a cup and carefully poured the liquid inside. Next, he poured himself a cup. She drank elegantly and nodded in thanks. "Our own little tea party, you gentleman you?"

"Girls like tea parties, right?" Harry questioned shyly.

"I find that I do. But before I forget."

From within a satchel, she removed a box with black wrapping and grey ribbons. "For you, my little friend."

Giddy, he said his thanks and he ripped the package and widened his eyes. It was a thick black book with some odd script and a pair of black leather gloves. They were cool to the touch. Leaving the book for now, he took the gloves and they were a perfect fit.

"I haven't been a child for a long time, but I thought you might like it. The gloves match mine." She rested her chin on top of her hands.

Harry's face risked splitting from the size of his smile. Already this birthday was the best thing ever. He couldn't figure out how this could've been better.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Stare

Harry really wished that he could get hold of that letter addressed to him. He was amazed at the lengths at which Uncle Vernon went to stop him getting a letter. It just made him so angry that he couldn't take a peek at his letter.

"It's just not fair. Why can't I read my letter?" Hot tears streamed down his contrite face. Tears kept falling until he felt a hankie wipe his tears. Looking up, he couldn't move his eyes away from the pale lady. It had been days since he last saw her and he wanted to just soak it all in. She was as pretty as he remembered.

"You know, I'll feel unwelcomed if you don't say a word." A dainty hand patted him on the head, "But I know what'll make you feel better. Here's your letter."

The envelope was old fashioned with a wax seal. He tackled her and squeezed her waist. Even as she chuckled, he didn't let go. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Such a polite child you are."

He beamed at the compliment. It was an unusual experience for him.

"Let's see what the letter is all about."

Harry nodded happily and began to rip the seal. It was an acceptance letter for a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was this some kind of sick joke? He had been hoping for so much more.

"Don't be so down, it isn't a joke. The world isn't nearly as normal and dull as your uncle and aunt would like you to believe. So much is unexplained and amazing. You have no reason to believe, but it would be nice for you to try anyway."

With a warm heart, he found that he could scrounge up just enough belief.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Sliding

Harry's nerves were rattling him. The trip to Diagon Alley had been more stressful and less fun than he had hoped for. People kept pointing and whispering about him. It was kind of like school all over again and he hated it.

Hagrid was good people, but he couldn't really explain some of the things that were going on.

At least, he had been able to get a nice white owl and most of his school supplies. The pair passed by more whispering facing and Harry ducked his head down. It was unnerving how many people knew more about his life than he did. He fiddled with his new gloves, his tense emotions ebbing away.

Their final stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop. The bell rung as the door was swung open. Harry tiptoed in.

"If it isn't the prestigious Harry Potter visiting my shop. Here for your very own wand?" Ollivander asked as he appeared behind the counter. Grey peppered his thin hair as he smiled crookedly. "Which is your wand hand?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond, as he hadn't ever touched a wand. "I'm right handed", he answered in hopes in not seeming too confused.

"Hmm." The shop owner went to the back and carried several boxes and dropped them on the counter. Calculations ran through his head as he eyed the hero of the magical Britain up and down. Digging into his pile, he presented the child with a wand. "Try this my boy. Wave it around."

"Yes sir." Harry took it and waved. Red sparks shot out and blasted the poor boy to the wall. A groan escaped him as he caught his breath.

"I dare say, that wand is not the one." The man yanked the wand out of Harry's hand and gave him another.

Hesitantly, Harry waved the new wand and dropped it immediately. It had felt liked the coldest ice he ever felt on his bare skin.

"No, no, that just won't do. Here's another."

Harry wasn't as quick and tempted to hold another wand. He felt that he was pushing his luck, but the wand seller didn't seem too patient. With much reluctance the youth stretched his hand to the offending wand. As soon as he touched, the wand screeched, breaking every window, before actually curling up and aging to dust.

"My, I haven't seen such a reaction in years! Too bad, it wasn't a match. But I have a good feeling about this wand."

The lightning scarred youth wanted to beg to differ, but he wasn't the wand expert. When he came in contact with this new wand, he felt himself become flushed with power. It felt like he always had this wand and great friend for the rest of his days.

"Aha, I knew-" Before the man could say more, something unexpected happened.

The book the pale lady had gifted him somehow shined in a bright dark light. It removed itself from his bag and opened up. Pages blurred past and stopped at a section that none could comprehend. A single page ripped from the book and flew to the wand. The form of a flaming bird erupted from the wand and it flew around the shop before swallowing the page. Its red and fire like feathers dyed black and became more of a mist before sinking back into the wand. On the side of the wand, 'Harry Potter' was etched in cursive.

"Was that normal, Mr. Ollivander?" It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Though a lot of that had to do with the fact that the pale lady's book had been the cause of the phenomena.

"Not at all Mr. Potter. This is amazing. Wands can be quite exciting, though never this much." He sounded as though Christmas had come early. After paying, the pair left the shop.

Harry tucked the wand away, a smile on his face. The pale lady had made his wand really special. Leave it to her to make a worsening day so much better, without being there! He couldn't wait to tell her all about it.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Dark room

Harry pushed up his glasses anxiously. The trip had been a little better than the whole school supplies trip. He attributed it to all the kids coming to school for the first time. He got an empty corridor and sat down. The curtains of the windows dampened any light in the room.

The boy removed the cap he had brought for the sake of hiding his well-known scar. This was his big break to fit in. Everything had to be perfect. Harry refused to live the same life he did back at school with Dudley.

But would things really change? He found that life rather liked putting him down.

"With that attitude, you won't go far." With no warning or sign, the compartment no longer roomed one. A woman now sat across from him, her legs crossed and expression thoughtful.

Harry rubbed his glove covered hand before waving bashfully.

"Come now, you can do better than that. I don't bite." She laughed to herself. It was stuff of composers for little Harry and he had to calm his pounding heart.

"Hello. Did you come to see me?" He failed to hide the hopeful tone of his voice. The Dursleys had been quick to keep him out of the house for the school period. Before he could even mumble a half-hearted bye, they drove off. Even if he didn't get along with them, that had stung.

A coy smile formed on her lips as she clapped lightly, "That goes without saying little one. Did you think I would forget about your big day? You sure told me enough about it." The pale lady lightly drummed on her knee. A beat he couldn't grasp formed.

In response to her statement, he ducked his head a little. "Thanks a lot."

"So how's your first trip on the Hogwarts Express? Many of my acquaintances hold fond memories about this trip." She had that appearance of knowing something amazing he couldn't fathom.

"It's alright. I met some nice people outside that helped me get to the station." What was left unsaid was how her appearance had elevated the trip to perfection. He sorely wished he had some tea to offer her at the moment.

Though, he wondered when it had gotten so dark. Turning to his right, he gasped. No more did the window show the rushing landscape of England. Instead, there were images splashed with shades of black and gray. Amazing creatures were roaming just outside. There were dragons, unicorns, elves, and living trees. Each smiled kindly at him and waved, snorted or whatever felt comfortable. Standing beautifully above them all was a rippled moon that expanded and shrunk with the breeze and surroundings.

A land as pretty as his compartment mate.

Young Harry pressed his face to the glass and stared astounded. Somehow, he didn't believe he would ever see a more magical sight.

"Are you doing this?"

She giggled lightly and sat back as she stretched her arms. "Such a memorable day should have a little something to remember it by, don't you agree?" Her smile grew when he nodded so fully.

All of this sent a light warmth to travel through him. It was more kindness than he was used to in one sitting. But the pale lady was nothing if not kind. It was as though every aspect the Dursleys had thrown away was picked up by her and valued.

"You'll grow up to be a little Casanova if you keep thinking like that. Don't follow his example though, he was a touch too egotistical for my taste." She laughed at some joke that he felt was for older people.

Still, Harry vowed to learn about this Casanova and benefit off his mistakes. If he could amuse her so than it was worth the effort. A silence dragged on. Not wanting her to get bored and leave, he spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you a witch?"

She covered her mouth and laughed a soft and sweet laugh. "I use magic, yes. But Harry, you'll find that, just like with the Dursleys, that you shouldn't be so closed minded. There is so much more to magic than people understand. Remember Harry, magic is very much a living force, you're only human so don't believe that you're so great that with a stick you control magic. For witches and wizards magic is doing you a favor. Respect it and you will be rewarded. A mule is reluctant, but a friend will go above and beyond. Some of the greatest lessons in magic can only be learned, never taught. Got it?"

"Yes." He nodded vigorously. Magic was a friend, a new one. At that moment he felt sheer acceptance from his wand.

"Good job, Harry." She reached over and ruffled his already messy hair as he laughed.

"Do you think I will be a good wizard?"

She nodded to him knowingly, "Instead of being a good wizard, you should just try being a good person. You'll find that the rest will fall into place."

Their conversation was interrupted by a new gingered hair boy, that was Harry's age, entering. "Do you have any room in this compartment?"

"Yeah, but…", when the boy hero returned his sights to the pale lady's seat, he found that she was nowhere to be seen. The window to the world of dancing shadows had returned to typical England. "Never mind, have a seat."

"Thanks, I'm Ron Weasley."

The boy wasn't as good company as the pale lady.

But really, who was?


	6. Chapter 6

6\. "I have an announcement to make!"

Ron was a swell guy. They had hit it off well in the compartment. Though he had a mean streak which seemed to be triggered by his twin older brothers and jabs at his intellect and lack of money. Harry could relate. The magical world hadn't been too different. He had his own magical Dudley called Draco and he lamented the fact since he met the boy.

Once they boarded off the train, they entered boats that would carry them across a large lake that separated them from Hogwarts. Harry ran a lone finger across the top of the boat, the glistening wood shined just a tad brighter. Magic was seeping through every boat and he could feel it almost singing or maybe it was just ringing. It was all very new to him and wonderful.

"Everybody in a boat. Keep your hands in the boat, don't want any of you to fall in." Hagrid roared out so that every new student could hear him.

Harry and Ron shared a boat with the oversized Hagrid as the boats rode themselves to the destination. Lingering magic Harry had felt previously surged to the sides. The book that was gifted to him grew alive. Pulling it from his sack, the book flipped pages and came to a stop.

Harry licked his lips as a string of new text formed. He could actually read the words. Licking his lips he read the page and said a spell, "Not all that moves must be pushed (Irregular Displacement)!" He felt his pocketed wand radiate a pulse of magic.

The magic in the boat shifted and propelled at a smoother and efficient rate.

"Wow, did you do that?" Ron questioned in shock. "That was wicked awesome."

Harry smiled at the praise. It was quite nice to get, a lot better than slurs of freakiness.

"Amazing that was Harry. Your folks would've been proud." Hagrid patted him on the back, his size causing skinny Harry to almost fall off the faster moving boat.

They soon came to the shore and docked off the boats. The new students were ushered in by more faculty of the school. All of them looking around the school. High above their heads was an invisible ceiling that showed a snowing sky. The book opened again and he read on another spell. He wisely chose not to use it.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I will guide you to the Great Hall. Stay in your lines and wait for your name to be called out." They followed the advice/command and walked behind her. Their trip there was riddled with moving stairs and even ghosts. Thought the ghosts tended to whisper and point at Harry. Most didn't come too close to him. Once they entered the hall, all the older year students were at separate tables.

Atop of a table with teachers, a brown hat began to sing. It sang of the school and each house. After that each student was called out to wear the hat. It then sorted them into their respective houses. Ron got into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry." And the explosion of whispering rekindled. With wobbly knees and a lurching stomach, he miraculously made his way to the front. Sitting down, he closed his eyes and waiting for the hat. Professor McGonagall did so.

"Good, good, you have an open mind. That's the best recourse. You have a drive to be great, to prove yourself, especially to the apple of your eye. But most of all you have such great hope." A deep throaty voice said in his own head.

"Gryffindor, please. Gryffindor, please." He pleaded.

"Gryffindor? Is that your final choice? Slytherin would make you great. Ravenclaw would sharpened your witty mind to a razor edge. Perhaps, Hufflepuff will give you the friends you so desperately seek."

"I already have a friend there. It's my first one and I want to go with him."

"If you believe it for the best than you shall go to… GRYFFINDOR." The last word was said out loud for everyone.

Feeling chipper already, he ran to sit beside Ron and await the other first years. When they had finished, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he was told, got up and coughed into his fist.

"Hello to new students and welcome back for returning students to another year in Hogwarts. I have but a few things to say to the students. Magic is gift and a birthright. We at Hogwarts wish to bolster each person's talents with the necessary skills to excel. Do not be chained down by the perceptions of others. Many times have I seen brilliant, different minds fade as the years go on to become typical and oppressed people. It is my hope that years from now, you would come to see this school as a Sanctum, but never an escape."

The children listened intently.

"Each of your head of houses will explain the overlying rules of the castle. But I will remind you that the Forbidden Forest is aptly named for a reason and be sure to stay away from particular doors. Once again all this will be explained in great details. My last words are but this Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"Blimey, he is mad." Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Is he?" Harry asked in doubt, "It sounded more like he had his mind on other things." More importantly, he felt that the last part of his speech held some meaning. Most of them were demeaning. But the pale lady said to have an open mind.

That night, he slept with the words nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak plaguing his mind.

He did not see his book coming alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't forget to review. It keeps me going.**

 **...**

7\. Crying

Harry was a young adult and ready to face the world. Yawning, he walked through his kitchen door and smiled at the sight. His lovely pale lady was cooking at the stove, a black apron hugged her form.

A painful sting surged in his chest. He pushed it aside.

Sneaking up on her, he hugged her from behind. "Smells great, what are you cooking sweetie?"

"Not now Harry~. I might burn breakfast. Then you're going to explain to your parents why they're eating charcoal." She playfully pushed him away as she shook her head.

Another flash of pain erupted in his chest.

"You're just so beautiful, honey. I just can't help myself. Woo is me, having such a gorgeous wife. When are my parents coming?"

"They should be here any-", the bell rung. Harry got up from his seat and went to the door. Soon the three Potters returned. Both his parents were middle aged with big smiles. Harry tried to ignore another pang.

"Food's smelling great. How about I try some, just to make sure it's safe." Harry's mother slapped her husband on the arms as she directed a glare at him.

"Oh no, you don't! Wait just like everybody else. Everything looks beautiful." The dining table had a spread of food that could rival Hogwarts' meals. Harry's lovely wife filled a plate with bacon she had frying and placed it on the table.

She then sat right beside Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. Laughter and happy conversation filled the room. Shuffling of plates and food was abound. "We love you." Each of them said together.

The pain was worse than ever. He put down his utensils and stared at them so sadly. Getting up, he shook his head and clenched his fist. "This is wonderful. Everything I ever wanted. But how did I get here?"

Dejected he stepped backwards and fell. He was no longer in a cozy average house with family, but on the stone floor of Hogwarts. To the front was a mirror that had ripples evening out. He remembered now.

Feeling a sense of wanderlust, the last Potter took it upon himself to explore. It was a habit he couldn't really indulge back at Privet Drive, lest he be disciplined. In one of the abandoned classrooms there was a single mirror. Seeing no harm, he went to look. Seeing the sight of his lost family, he touched the mirror and fell through.

It was like a dream come true. A sweet dream that evaporated like a mist, escaping his grasp. In that strange unfulfilling place he had lived another life.

He hungered for it.

"I see you've found the Mirror of Erised."

Harry Potter turned to the wise voice to see the headmaster, Dumbledore strolling in. "Sir?"

"You would find that it deludes you with your dearest wishes. It would be wise not to dedicate your life to gazing upon it, Mr. Potter." Aged hands morosely rubbed the mirror's frame. Written on the frame was the phrase 'Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi.'

Noticing the look in the man's eyes, he couldn't help but ask, "What did you see? I saw myself with a happy family."

Dumbledore chuckled before replying, "I see myself with a pair of thick, white woolen socks. I would quite like a pair."

In turn, the boy frowned and ducked his head and mumbled, "I am sorry, sir. It wasn't my business."

The older of the two looked at him quizzically.

So the boy explained, "I mean you don't have to lie to me." Before the headmaster could comment, Harry continued, "You had that same expression when my aunt doesn't want me to ask questions."

Both stood in solemnity, looking at the mirror in a twisted mixture of fondness and resentment. A minute passed as the two went their separate ways. Harry looked back at the wizard with a not insignificant amount of pity. Eleven years of repressions couldn't match up to his numerous years.

But that was Dumbledore's story to tell.

In the solitude of the hallway, he could no longer control the sobs that burst from his throat. Life in the mirror was so much better, so much happier. Facing reality was like swallowing the most bitter of roots in the place of honey.

For a loving wife and family, he would gladly give up his magic, riches, and place in Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Wink

If there was one thing Harry enjoyed doing, besides flying on a good broom, it was gazing upon the figure of the pale lady. There were quite a few times he would see her. Despite his wishes, he didn't always bother her.

That would've been far too selfish for his tastes, but he relished seeing her. Every time he saw her, the world sort of just lit up. No matter the direction of the day, drinking up her appearance could only improve it.

Today was of course no different. Slumping out of his dreadful potions class, Professor Snape seemed to enjoy picking on him, he saw the illusive Pale Lady talking to some kind of ghost. Not wanting to intrude, he ducked behind a corner and let his sight lingered.

It seemed today, her hair was in a wild state, befitting her whimsical and free nature. Harry didn't worry about the rudeness of eavesdropping for he couldn't hear a word over his heavily beating heart.

The boy wondered how a girl could be so breathtaking. Girls didn't exactly interest him. They were a strange bunch, be it Hogwarts or Muggle school. Some were loud, other bossy, but the Pale Lady was so far above them.

If Harry looked into a mirror, he would have realized that he was wearing a weird loopy smile. But the boy couldn't help it, she was just so perfect. A small part of him wondered where she went all the times she vanished, but he dismissed it.

With much fondness he thought about how little it took for her to get him flustered. It was her charm and grace that allured him from afar. There was much about the Pale Lady he didn't understand, but that was part of her charm.

But there was many things he did know. Knowledge that could only be gained by spending time with her, such as her oddly specific dislike of suicide. It was his hope that in the future they would grow even closer.

One day, her eyes would light with a passion towards him. She would claim him in spirit and body and refuse to leave him be. At that moment, he would be forever hers. What a wondrous thought.

With great disinclination, he pulled himself from the depths of his fantasies to notice her walking towards him, the being long gone. On bended knees, she huffed lightly at him, "You're too young to be so scattered brain."

Coughing, he replied, "I was distracted, that's all. Having a nice day?"

"Busy as always. Any reason you're hiding behind there?" He was aware that there was something almost playful in her voice. Just like many other times, he couldn't quite understand where her mirth drew from. What a mysterious woman she was.

To his surprise, she gently rubbed his scar and looked at him with a distant look. Pulling closer to his ear, she whispered, "Good luck Harry."

As she turned the corner, the wind brushed her hair aside and she winked. An action that caused his face to flare. Calming down, he turned around, he was late for classes. He didn't bother to follow, for he knew she was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Bridge

Harry and Ron dashed from their group of first years. They needed to find Hermione.

Ron and Hermione had clashed earlier that day over spell pronunciation. When she pointed out, quite insistently, that he wasn't pronouncing the Levitation chant correctly. Ron had rejected her advice with the addition of some cutting words. Words that had her pacing swiftly away.

Harry had thought she needed her space to collect herself. That had always worked on Harry himself, but the situation had changed. There was a troll in the halls of Hogwarts.

"The last place anyone saw her was in the girl's bathroom."

Ron bulked at the very notion of entering such a no man's land. "Let's get this over with." And they were off. Reaching the appropriate bathroom, Harry tucked on Ron's robe to stop him from entering.

He looked at him in confusion. Placing his finger on his lips, he warned him to be silent. When he quieted down, Ron could hear the haggard breathing of the troll. Luckily, its back was turned towards them. Tiptoeing past the beast, they began their frantic search for the missing girl.

"Hermione", the pair whispered in a panic. As they received no answer, they began to fear for the worst.

"Hello?" A timid voice called back to them. Pushing the door open, they saw the trembling girl they were looking for.

"Why are you two here?" Despite her obvious fear, there was wariness laced in her voice.

"Don't be daft, we need to get out of here." Ron said impatiently.

Harry could almost see steam puffing from her nose. With narrowed eyes, she did so much as poke, but stabbed Ron on the chest, "No listen here Weasley, I will not be spoken to like that from the likes of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean? We didn't come all this way to be lectured."

Harry tried to get their attention, but the pair were too far gone in their argument. A foul smell assaulted his nose and he leapt into action. "Down!" He was screaming as he dived into the pair as a thick club tore down the stall like wet paper.

Towering and equally ugly, the beast furrowed its brows and grunted in achievement. Licking its tongue, swung again and the children ran like a group of mice.

"It's blocking the exit!" Hermione cried out.

Ron swallowed thickly.

"The back wall." Without further explanation, the trio ran to the wall. Harry pulled out his wand and screamed, "Diffindo!" A blast of green shot out of his wand and began to cut through the stone of the wall.

As Harry worked on the wall, the troll lumbered towards them. "Harry, you might want to put a hurry on that." Ron whimpered.

"Working on it." Harry dismissed readily.

Shakily, he pointed his wand at a sink, "Wingardium Leviosa." It shot up and slammed into the troll's head, knocking it off its feet. In the nick of time, Harry finished cutting through the side.

"Run!"

Ron and Hermione weren't about to disobey the order. Outside of the wall was a single stairway that lead upwards. The group of children took to the stairs and ran with all their might.

"When did you learn the Severing Charm? That's a 2nd year spell." Hermione said in between her huffing for air.

"Blimey, you're mad. We're being chased by an honest to goodness troll and you're worried about falling behind in classwork?" Ron grunted as he moaned from his burning knees.

Young Harry couldn't find it in himself to disagree with his friend. Just beneath them, the troll crashed through the wall and began chasing them up the stairways. With every step it was able to travel flights of stairs.

By now the wizards and witch in training were running out of stamina. Reaching the top, the group realized that they were trapped high in the tower with no obvious escape route and no broomsticks.

Harry's companions were beginning to lose it. Hermione began crying, while Ron lamented about never becoming a professional Quidditch player. Worried as he was, Harry did the smart thing and began flipping through his gifted book.

"Don't tell me you caught some of Hermione's madness. Now is not the time to study." Ron yelled.

"I disagree", Harry retorted as he found a lighted page. "For the one left behind, I must go forth (Terabithia's Bridge). An enchanted, almost golden, bridge connected their tower to the nearest Hogwarts tower. Ron and Hermione stared dumbfounded.

They were shaken out of their stupor by their mutual friend storming the tower top. All three of hem ran as the troll began speeding up to catch them.

"Not all that moves must be pushed (Irregular Displacement)", Harry exclaimed aiming towards the beast. A light glow surrounded the troll and it was push back several feet. "We need to get off the bridge right now."

Reaching the end, the team fell to floor of the tower roof. The grotesque and foreboding troll got back on its feet and moved its bulbous body to attack them again. If the creature had access to higher thinking, it would've have found Harry's smile to be most ominous.

"Seeing as we don't get along too well, I think it's best we end this." Harry closed the book and the bridge disappeared. For that split second a look of terror etched on the troll's face.

But Harry didn't sympathize with it.

"We are actually alive. We did it." Ron stayed on the ground. Slowly, he turned his body towards the girl of the group. "Hermione, I just wanted to say… well… I'm sorry." It sounded as if the boy was swallowing lemons.

"I forgive you", she said in sincerity.

"Alright, let's go back. The professors probably know we're missing", Harry said.

Like that Harry, Ron, and Hermione became true friends.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Letter

Harry pondered his fame for a moment. It seemed a lot to take in for merely being alive. It was a lot like how Dudley had his lackeys just to praise him. Harry wasn't so sure he liked it. Everybody acted like they knew him, but he couldn't agree less.

His life was nothing like the story books that some of the other kids read growing up. He was just plain Harry. Still, it was a lot better than back with his relatives, so he couldn't complain.

Inhaling the crisp air, he strolled the almost empty halls of Hogwarts.

It was Christmas. Harry felt anticipation. This would be the first time he could openly celebrate the holiday. Normally, he would be kept in his cupboard, as to not ruin the experience for Dudley.

Stepping out of the corridor, he was amazed by the sight of a grand Christmas tree that rose to the very ceiling. There were decorations of all sorts of colors, shapes, and sizes. It was a marvel to behold. A warm fireplace crinkled lightly in the air.

Below the tree were a number of gifts labeled for Harry himself. Bubbling with an unusual joy, he ran to the small pile and smiled. The first were from the Weasleys. Inside was one of the nicest and warmest sweaters he had ever had the honor of receiving. One day he would have to return the favor.

Slowly opening the newest gift, he found a cloak. He knew it was the Cloak of Invisibility from the way it disappeared when turned over.

"Now that brings back memories." Looking up, he saw the pale lady. She was dressed in a long red dress with a white apron over it. She wore a nice red cap and just gave off merriment. She whistled a Christmas carol.

Right now he really wished he could take a moving picture. "You've seen it before?"

"Some cheeky boys from years ago got it from me. I dare say that they weren't nearly as charming as you."

He looked at her in confusion, "So it's yours? You can have it back."

She took the cloak and ran a single finger through the cloth. "No, I think I'll let you keep it. I think it will do you some good. Always treasure it."

If he kept nodding his head so rapidly, he would hurt himself, "Okay. It's great to see you. I don't have a family, so it's nice to have company."

She hummed lightly and tapped her chin. She strolled to a loveseat and patted the empty portion and beckoned Harry. He jumped at the chance and swung to the seat in excitement. So the two sang some merry songs and shared a small cake. It was quaint, informal, and fun. Harry begun to see the wonders of Christmas.

Soon she had to leave. "This was really enjoyable Harry. I don't often take the time to enjoy the holidays, I'm always busy. But I'd like to this again, how's next year for you?"

"Of course." Harry beamed. The next time he would get her present. As a matter of fact, he was going to get her one by the end of the school year. Now that he had free reign, he wouldn't just let her keep spoiling him.

With a smile that had his heart skipping, she winked and walked out the room. He didn't bother to look, for her knew she was gone.

After she left, Harry decided to go to his favorite spot in the castle. It was a ledge on a desolate corner of the castle. Hermione and Ron had been quite vocal about his choice spot. No matter what they said, he just felt attracted to the spot. It had a nice draft that made looking though his gifted book more enjoyable. Inside the pages of his book was a single letter. It was labeled to him. So he unfolded it and read it. The letter was from his father.

Hey Harry,

Well I'm writing this letter to you because of your mom. She said it's a muggle thing to do. Honestly, I don't know what exactly to write to you, it feels a bit silly. I mean, I have you right here laughing in my lap, but here I go. You should have been in Hogwarts for a while now. Congrats kid, I loved my time in Hogwarts. I hope by now that you've gotten some real friends to stick by you. It meant the world to me to have Lupin, Sirius, and Peter. But I'm not too worried, you're my son so I believe in you. Always remember, no matter what, your mother and I love.

Love,

James Potter.

Slowly he folded the letter and tucked it into his robes. It was great to have something to remember them by. A letter was far more personal than some cloak. The Pale Lady was always looking out for him, and he loved it.

A moment later, he heard the sound of haggard footsteps. Thinking quickly, he threw on his Invisibility Cloak. He knew he had chosen correctly when it was revealed to be Professor Quirrel. Harry had already received multiple detentions for his habit of sitting in precarious locations. He'd rather not deal with that during Christmas.

"My Lord, I assure you that I will attain the Sorcerer's Stone. I just need a little time, please." The normally stuttering professor said clearly, if not terrified. But Harry could not see to whom he spoke to. It was possible that the other was invisible like him.

A raspy and harsh voice verbally sneered at the Professor, "You fool, the stone should've already been in my grasp. All of your bumbling is delaying my plans. My patience wears thin. Dumbledore shan't succeed in hiding the blasted stone." As the voice lost its temper, Quirrel seemed to squirm in pain.

"Yes my Dark Lord. I only need a little time and, I swear, you shall have the stone in your possession."

"See to it that I do, or the consequences will be… dire."

The Professor than looked back and forth before collecting himself. When he was suitably calmed, he walked away.

Harry finally remembered to breathe. The boy had a sinking feeling that the voice had been Voldermort. There weren't many in recent history to be called the Dark Lord. Worst of all, the voice had made his scar burn as though a branding iron had been rammed into his head. He needed to alert the Headmaster.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Sorrow

The day after he had told Dumbledore what he had seen, the dark professor had vanished. None could figure out his location. That, most of all, made Harry angry. It was a strange sensation to feel bubbling up inside of him.

"Harry, I'm sure that all the professors here in Hogwarts will find Quirrell in no time," Hermione said in reassurance. She and Ron had been in a state of disbelief after his retelling. Though, she had taken time away to scold him on his choice of reading seat. As usual, she was ignored.

Finished with the food he just stuffed in his mouth, Ron replied, "Dumbledore's the greatest wizard alive. Someone like Quirrell can't hide long."

"I hope you guys are right. I really do." There was nothing else to say or to do. While he agreed with his friends, his heart just wasn't in it. It took everything he had not to scream at the injustice of it all. The man who'd murdered his parents had lived.

It made his stomach drop.

The trio of friends continued their walk to Potions class. A feeling hit him in waves. There was something wrong, he didn't know what, but it was. Touching the door of the classroom, he hesitated.

Both of his friends looked at him with concerned eyes. Before either could question him, the door opened. No sooner did Harry walked into the door, did it shut.

Harry stumbled into the room. It was very much not the Potions classroom. It was in the style of the dungeons, but it lacked tables, chairs, windows, but it had the enchanting and alluring mirror in the middle of it all.

Harry heard steps behind him, and he rushed to get up and face towards it. To his surprise it was Professor Quirrell. "If it isn't the illustrious Boy-Who-Lived. You who thrived off my master's supposed demise! Come Potter, I have no time for your games!" Snarling, the irate ex-Professor yanked Harry by the scuff of his robes and dragged him to the front of the mirror.

"What do you see, boy? Tell me!"

Harry gazed at the mirror and marveled at the sight. The Pale Lady was hugging him from behind, her smooth, slender arms wrapped gently around his neck. An older version of him smiled contently. The Pale Lady's image winked playfully at him and held a stone within her grasp and placed it into his double's pocket. In the center of his pants pocket, he felt the heavy weight of the Sorcerer's Stone."

Looking at the madness of the Professor straight in the eyes, he spoke, "I see me being embraced. Gentle arms are resting around me. I am so happy."

Frustrated, Quirrell tossed him to the ground. Heavy breaths forced out of the man's teeth.

"Let me speak to the boy." It was a hoarse voice, filled with a cool malice that cut his ears. There was no empathy in the voice, not a single hint of doubt. Painfully slow, the wizard removed the turban around his head and turned his back towards Harry. Attached to the back of his head was the grotesque and pale face of the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, Voldemort.

Sickly eyes met the young Potter's, "Does this form please you Potter? See how I have suffered for your interference? I, who once held the world in my hands, reduced to this pathetic form! Have you relished your fame, boy!? So many years of work, destroyed, nullified, from a child."

Back straight, Harry huffed back, "I didn't ask for this Voldemort. You started this fight, just so you can hurt others."

"Do you think these wizards know what's best? They walk around like children with a shiny new toy, they lacked insight. There is so much to be done with magic and they're satisfied with the scraps of potential they can squander with."

The disfigured nostrils of the cruel dark wizard flared, "I would have shaped the magical world in my image. Perfection, power, prestige all of it was MINE. It was my age and you ruined it." There was only a hint of emotion in the man. It was close to the human emotion of sorrow.

His statements flared revulsion throughout Harry's little frame. It was too much malice, too much arrogance, more than any one being should have. "How dare you act like it was for the best for the wizarding world. My future was set in stone the moment you walked into it. I could've had a loving family and friends galore. But you ruined everything. My parents died never knowing what happened to me. All for your ego. Don't act like you're some savior, you're a monster. That form you have is nothing less than you deserve." His heart pounded loudly in his chest. Anger and misery warred within his heart. In front of him was the man solely responsible for the misery in his life.

Dark cold eyes looked down upon him and sneered, "So very brave, like your foolish parents. No matter, I no longer need you for the stone. I'm sure I'll find something of worth in that corpse of yours. Finish him, my follower."

Quirrell pulled out his wand from his robes and chanted, "Avada Kedavra", the sickly green of the killing curse raced towards him. Harry dropped to the ground to avoid the curse. Rolling he got up and raced to the end of the room. Digging into his robe, he pulled out the spell book.

"For the one left behind, I must go forth (Terabithia's Bridge)." A golden bridge shot from the ground and arced within the room, thus providing Harry some much needed cover from the assault of killing curses.

"You can't hide Potter. It's only us here. Come out and face me like a true wizard." His nemesis called from the back of his minion's head. Quirrell ran to Harry's locations and casted another killing curse.

Harry ran for the mirror, narrowly dodging the curse. Behind him, he heard the cry of 'Confringo'. Thinking quickly, Harry lunged into the depths of the mirror. When the spell reached the surface of the mirror, it bounced back and exploded directly in front of the traitorous Professor.

It knocked him well off his feet, and Harry felt relief for a moment. A light radiated from the book and he flipped to the page. Frantically, as Quirrell was getting to his feet, Harry chanted, "Never have I had such a strong fish nor one who acted so strangely (Brother of the Sea)!"

From within the pages of the book, a mighty swordfish made of water shot out. An aura of might surrounded it as the fish shot its pointed bill right through the shoulders of the dark follower. Without slowing or weakening, the conjuration continued to the end of the wall and slammed Quirrell upon it. With a painful groan, the man fell unconscious. From the back of his head, the hateful voice of Voldemort rang, "Get up your incompetent fool! I command it."

"I think you'll find that you've done quite enough, Tom." From a hole in the wall, Dumbledore appeared, just behind him was Professor Snape. Turning towards Harry, the headmaster spoke kindly, "My dear boy, I'm glad to find you in such good condition. Rare is it for one to survive an encounter with the Dark Lord. I daresay Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be most relieved."

With that said, Quirrell found himself suitably restrained by the likes of Dumbledore and Snape. Caught as he might be, it did little to soothe the boy. No matter what harm came to Voldemort, his parents would never know. They would never be there for him.

No matter how long, that would always hurt. It was a pain surpassed by any spell Voldemort could ever hope to cast.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Hit by an object

Green broke through the tangled mess of black that was Harry's hair. In the hazy tint of the room, he became aware at his lack of glasses. Waving his hand to the sides, he felt his knuckles push over boxes.

A small hill of candies fell on the unexpected figure of Harry Potter, lo how the vanquisher of the Dark Lord had fallen. It was his delight to hear a soft ring of laughter enter his ears.

"I believe this is yours", the steady voice offered towards him.

Resting his hands in the feminine grasp a tad longer than necessary, he retrieved his round framed glasses. Once his vision was returned, he looked upon the slim form of the pale lady. She sat on a simple chair beside his bed.

"Thank you", he said gratefully. Rare were the times that Harry could find security in one older than he. Unlike those of the wizarding world, he had the distinct feeling that the pale lady didn't need his presence or aid. She was there for mostly company.

"In the wizarding world for a year and already you're making waves." She brushed the stray bits of his wild hair to get a better look at his eyes.

Harry found it difficult to look at her directly. It made him feel awfully small and shy.

She released his hair and allowed it to take its natural messiness.

Harry clutched the sheets covering his legs and muttered, "I didn't want any of this."

"I think we both know that's not important. Life doesn't seek to appease those that reside in it. Every action has a consequence, no matter the intention. But let's move from that. I want to congratulate you on your victory against Voldemort and his follower."

Her words made him flush in embarrassment. Pure praise was still a difficult thing for him to swallow. Still, it made him happier than anything for her to be impressed by anything he did. The pale lady had to have done far more amazing things than he could even fathom.

A light flick hit his forehead, she spoke with a lightly scolding voice, "None of that. One should take praise with grace. It was impressive what you've done. Even weakened, Voldemort isn't a light matter."

She leaned in and held the sides of his face. Black pupils met green as Harry found it quite difficult to breathe. "Be proud of yourself Harry. There is no need to undermine your achievements, understand?"

Harry nodded in acceptance. Even after she removed her hands, he couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

"Do you know why Voldemort was like that?" Harry asked. He noticed that the pale lady had been fiddling with a marble for a while. The color was sickly like pus and staring at it made him sick. It felt like absolutely wrongness had been stuffed into a sphere and left to fester. Before she answered, he saw her crush the marble. An almost inaudible scream had left the orb at its demise.

"One thing you must understand Harry is that magic isn't a cure all. There are restrictions and guidelines set for a reason. Voldemort knew this and walked all over them. Magic is patient and always comes to collect. That form of his is the price he paid for an unnatural life."

Young as he was, Harry knew what he was hearing was rare wisdom. Pondering her words carefully, he came to a conclusion, "Are you implying that magic is alive?"

She clapped in excitement, "Yes, Harry. Just like anything else kindness is returned with kindness. Now, brave hero, for your valiant efforts in slaying the foul wizard, what gift do you desire?"

A reward? The idea was still a touch foreign to him. Harry thought carefully and came to him. Coughing into his hand and trying to hold a detached look he answered, "May I have a hug?"

It was quiet in the room as the pale lady shook with softer laughter. As she noticed the boy's disheartened expression, she comforted him, "Little one, I'm not making fun of you. It's just that with all your thinking I didn't believe it would be something so simple. You know, I could've given you anything."

Despite her teasing words, she didn't deny him the hug. Her arms wrapped softly over his small frame and he felt security and comfort within her embrace. Even as he rested his head on her chest, it all hit him. A swelling of emotion seeped against his will.

"He took them all away, for nothing. My parents, my family, I'll never know them. And it's all my fault. He wanted me", he choked out. All the rage at Voldemort had left him and all that remained with a sorrowful nostalgia of what could have been.

She brushed his dark locks as she rubbed little circles into his back. "I know it's difficult, but you can't take the blame for all that. Circumstances are sometimes out of your control. You must pull strength from within yourself to see the truth. It's terrifying isn't it? The thought that no matter what you did, the results would've been the same."

To his regret, she removed him from her embrace. Slowly tracing the skin beneath his eyes, she wiped his tears and spoken comfortingly, "You should leave the past as it is and learn to move on. Don't let your parents' death define you. The wizarding world already does that for you, instead take the chance to mold your own path. Not all things are within your control, but the choice is still yours. What do you want to do?"

Young Harry seemed flustered by the question. All of his life, his choices had been others. Recently, he learned that even his stay with his awful relatives was decided by others. He spent his day working by virtue of his relatives. Even the Hogwarts was selected because his parents had gone there. But then, he had chosen his house, his friends, and opposing Voldemort. Easily, his greatest choice was continuing to know the pale lady.

She was utterly complex and bit mad for him. Every time he felt he understood just a little, she made him aware how much depth she truly wielded. Harry was almost convinced that she was a tad older than she looked, or very mature. Then again, he knew very few her age.

Still that had been the only live long commitment he'd ever made. What would he do with his life? What was available and what was he good at? Never had he truly thought of such things. Making it through the day had been his main concerns. Panic rushed through the boy's veins.

"Forgive me, Harry. I didn't mean to rush you. You're young so there's much time for you decide. It was meant to be food for thought. Whatever you choose, I know it'll be marvelous. But don't focus on that, just do what makes you happy. That's all I ask."

Harry shot her a small relived smile for her efforts. But it did reassure him about the gift he wanted to create for her. The stone in his pocket would do well in that endeavor.

The pale lady coughed politely to grasp his attention. As per usual, he tended to lose focus around her. "I must be going now, Harry. But I'll see you soon. A bit of advice though, if you want to use your wand in the non-magical world, make sure to use the gloves I gave you. Good day."

And just like that she was gone. But Harry felt a lot better than when the conversation had started.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Waiting

Harry felt the weight of the Philosopher's Stone in his jacket pocket. The elderly creator of the stone had given him permission to keep it after Harry had explained what he wanted to use it for. It had brought a good natured chuckle to the wizard.

Telling him the purpose had been embarrassing to say the least, but at least the man had been sympathetic to his cause. Dumbledore had been equally trusting in Harry's pure intentions for the stone, though he hadn't been given the circumstances. Though both wizards had been clear on stressing that he should not share the information of his ownership of the stone to any individual.

For their part in discovering Voldemort, the trio of friends had been rewarded house points. It had made Gryffindor the runner up for the house cup. Slytherin had once again came up on top. Despite his housemates grumbling, he wasn't too disheartened by the loss of the house cup. With all the magical wonders abound, he didn't have much investment in the cup.

Harry got out of the Hogwarts Express, his bags in hand. He, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes as the two went with their respective families. Poor Harry wasn't as fortunate, he had no idea when the Dursleys would deem it necessary to pick him up.

On the edge of the train station, the slim boy sat on his luggage. Looking up in the sky, he noticed that it was getting late. Already he had been waiting hours. Shaking his head, he continued with the task at hand. On his lap sat the stone, in his hands were flat chisels and a hammer.

With great care, he chipped the sharp points of the stone as he molded it into a new shape. It took a lot of concentration and attention that a child his age was not expected to have. Harry couldn't wait to gift the end results to the Pale Lady.

If one were to walk by the evening tinted train station, they would be welcomed by the soft, but sharp sound of chipping stone. So absorbed by his work, Harry did not realize that he was no longer alone.

Only when the setting sun had cast a shadow upon his form, blocking his sight from his work, did Harry notice his company. Turning to his side, he saw a bear of a man. The Raggedy Man had a thick beard and unkempt hair that was Weasley red. Harry recognized his garb as one of the Red Coats he learned about in British History, although it was far more tattered than any photo he had seen. The Raggedy Man wore no shoes and his pants was riddled by mismatched patches.

Like Harry, the man was content to work on his art. In the man's case, he was painting an indifferent portrait of the landscape before the train station. Distant but telling, Harry found himself getting lost within the painting. It was odd, for a lack of a term.

"Sir, are you an artist?" Harry asked. If so, he could ask for tips on his work.

The Raggedy Man turned to him and probed him. Satisfied, he said, "No. I draw to understand. I fear I've learned little."

Harry didn't understand what he meant, but he really liked the painting. "Sir, can I have that? If you don't want it, that is."

A look of incomprehension appeared on the man's countenance, as though those words were alien to him. Looking at the young lad a bit longer, he nodded. "If you desire it, you may have it."

Harry wasn't sure, but believed he heard hints of excitement and pride within the Raggedy Man's voice. Happily, he took the portrait of the darkening English city. Pondering only for a moment, he dug into his luggage department and pulled out some snacks and a few coins he had on him. Placing them in the man's hands, he said, "In return, you can have some snacks to carry you over and some money to buy a proper meal."

The Raggedy Man smiled in return. Before any further discussions could take place, a loud horn beeped at them. Turning around, he saw his uncle looking angry at the wait. Harry collected his things and waved the man goodbye.

"Bloody time you showed up, freak. You should be grateful I came all the way down here. You have some nerve to make me waste gas so you can take your time. Pull this again and you walk back to the house, got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon", Harry mumbled as he finally got into the car. As they drove away, he noticed that the Raggedy Man was gone. Not a bit bothered, he looked at his wonderful drawing. Maybe the Pale Lady would like to have drawings like this.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?!"

Harry was working in the backyard of his relatives. The rays of the sun shined brightly on him, making him fairly sweaty. Wiping his brow, he stuffed more weeds in the plastic bag. Dirt was kept from his hands by his gloves. To his amazement, no matter what it was put through, the glove stayed clean and sturdy.

The summer came with a bit of change for him. Apparently, his relatives had been quite shook up by the intrusive nature of the magical letters. Fearing that the 'freaks' wouldn't be happy about his room, he was given his cousin's spare one. Contrary to Harry's hopes, the family didn't warm up to him. It was getting to the point of gaining his own indifference.

On the bright side, he had a wonderful place to put up his new painting.

The sound of water splashing drew his attention. In the backyard was a large puddle he hadn't noticed. It was quite eerie considering that it hadn't rained recently. From the not so thin depths of the puddle, a dark coat horse sprung from it. Curious of the water horse, he walked slowly towards it.

In attempt to not spoke the creature, he slowly reached out. In a snap, the horse dragged him underwater! Struggling to break free from the deceiving creature, he punched the beast right in the snout. Harsh symbols flowed from his fist and caused the creature to recoil in pain.

To his great pleasure, he felt the weight of his spell book within his clothing. Pulling out the book, he flipped to a glowing page. Despite being submerged, he was able to chant the spell, "Treading water, dancing dark turmoil, a glance for something given (Drowning Life)." Harry's body was illuminated for but a moment and once again he could breathe.

Just as he was getting his bearings, the water horse rammed him into a cliff like surface. Cringing from the pain, Harry raised his free fist and slammed it on the horse's head over and over again. For every hit, the magical symbols festered onto the monster's flesh and it weakened.

The struggle ceased as the glyph like symbols overtook the creature's defenses and it sunk, deceased. Sighing tiredly, Harry took note of his surroundings. The water was clear and the landscape filled to the brim with rock formations. Concerned about his relative's reaction to him not working, he began to swim to the surface.

Due to Harry's penchant for misfortune, a whirlpool formed at that very moment. In the deceptively large body of water, the black haired boy sunk.

When Harry next awoke, it was to the sensation of someone pushing pressure to his chest. Snapping his eyes open, he was greeted to the sight of a golden haired mermaid. She wore an expression of curiosity and sweetness.

"Hello", the young voice rang. The mermaid appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Her appearance was easily what one would call beautiful, but she only had one hundredth of the Pale Lady's beauty, if he was being generous of course.

The woman's garb consisted of full body armor. The accents of it was bronze and gold. Very little of her upper body was exposed, not even the neck or the arms. Her face was in view only because her helmet rested by her side. Behind her, he could she her fish like tail drifting in the current. A flexible, but tough looking under amour hid her scales from sight.

She could be nothing else but a soldier.

"Hello", he finally decided to greet back.

"It's not very often we get wizards down here, especially one who can spell themselves to breathe underwater for long periods of time. Why have you come down here?"

Harry grimaced at the memory, "I didn't want to intrude, but a water horse dragged me down here. After I fought it back, a whirlpool dragged me down."

The mermaid took a moment to collect her thoughts. A look of alarm appeared on her face, "This is horrible news. That creature you did battle with was a Kelpie. Those beasts are water demons that can shapeshift. They attract their victims and devour them underwater. It is fortunate you survived that encounter."

Hearing this information, Harry clutched the spell book much more securely. Once again, even indirectly, the Pale Lady had saved him. He could easily imagine his watery death without her gifts. Magic seemed a lot darker than he expected. Harry felt very confused over the turn of events in his life.

Seeing the look on the young child's face, the mermaid softened her stern expression, "No matter. I've been quite rude, my name is Alana. May I ask for yours?"

Sitting up straight, he spoke clearly, "I am Harry Potter and thank you for watching over me. Where are we?"

Chuckling with mirth, Alana swept her arms to direct him to look behind. Turning around, he saw a vast empire with great curving architecture. Due to the light and water, it appeared mostly blue. The structures shined as though made of marble. "This is the great city of Ys."

"It's brilliant", Harry admitted. The sight was mesmerizing, the plateau formation that they were on gave a wonderful view.

But the moment didn't last. A high pitch screech erupted all around them. With no explanation, his mermaid acquaintance readjusted the helmet to her head and shot right out of there. Harry could see her racing towards the city. He got up and swam after her, though he was factors behind her in speed. One thing raced through his mind as he tried to catch up to the mermaid.

What was going on?


	15. Chapter 15

15\. "You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."

All around the Kingdom of Ys, mayhem was spreading. Every able bodied warrior was in mortal combat with a Kelpie. Mermen and mermaids defended their home from the invading demons.

Harry had to slow down his pace to avoid all the flying magical blasts and galloping water shapeshifters. Ahead of him, Alana was actually picking up the pace. From the path she was taking, it was clear that she was swimming to the largest tower of the whole city.

Fortunately for Harry, the soldiers here had tunnel vision during combat. Since his form was more in line with a merman, he was relatively ignored by the residents. The Kelpies were busy attempting to decimate the defenders of Ys.

Harry lost her as she turned the corner. Looking around, he heard the sounds of battle. With some trepidation, he swam to a large ornate door that was ajar. Peeking inside, he saw an injured older merman clutching his bleeding sides.

In front of him, Alana was fighting fiercely against what he could only describe as the Loch Ness monster. Alana was deflecting its large fangs with a shield. Raising her blade up high, she tried to stab into its throat.

In retaliation, the monster flung her across the room, towards Harry. Her back slammed in the wall by the door, leaving a crater. Harry rushed to support her body. From the dazed look in her eyes, she was disoriented.

"Get up, Alana. It's still coming towards us", Harry said urgently, but she was still out of it.

"Too loud", a voice rang in his ears. "Why all this disturbance?" It sounded harrowing and fairly annoyed. The throaty growl was something suited to a beast.

"Who's there?" Harry spoke far more bravely than he felt.

The voice rumbled in almost mirth, "I have only heard rumors of those that could communicate with my kind. Who are you boy?"

"I'm-"

"No. I shall hear this face to face." When the voice finished, a rumble shook the whole structure. From beneath the sandy terrain beneath them, a creature shot out. It was a mighty snake, whose length easily wrapped around the whole tower. Its head had two coiled ram horns and its serpentine eyes took up the whole window as it peered at the Potter child.

Steadily, Harry stood up and looked it in the eyes. "I'm Harry Potter. And all this noise is due to the battle outside", Harry pointed to all the chaos going on throughout the city. "The Kelpies attacked and the biggest one is right here!"

The horned snake shifted its vision towards the Loch Ness monster who was watching them with bloodied fangs. If the horned snake could snicker, it would have. "I see it's you pretenders. Your kind never learns. This one's great form shall eliminate you!"

And the horned snake pulled back its head and raced forwards. The Loch Ness monster fought valiantly. But its neck was in the fangs of the horned snake. Despite the Loch's size, the snake was so much greater. In a mess of bone and teeth, the water demon was devoured.

"That was quite good. But it was just a morsel." The horned snake looked over the battle raging in the city and smiled a toothy grin, "Yes that will do."

Eyes wide, all three people in the room watched as the snake descended from above like an angry deity and devoured every single Kelpie.

"Yes that was most satisfying, boy. You have the thanks of this one, Cerastes." With a nod, the giant snake returned to the sandy throes of the ground.

"Young wizard, we thank you for your services. The people of Ys are in your debt." The merman, who he believed was king, said grandly. "Come join us in the celebrations."

And like that Harry was pulled into the merriment. He experienced underwater music, dancing, and general partying. Raising a bowl of some kind of steam fruit, he jumped only a little when a dainty hand clicked another bowl against his.

"What am I going to do with you? I look away for a moment and you get yourself involved in an underwater conflict. I suppose I should expect nothing less from my courageous friend." The Pale Lady watched the partying going around them. There was something mystical in her glance. Harry could see the waves reflected in her dark eyes. Even more eye catching was the way her hair bobbed back and forth in the water.

The Pale Lady swirled her finger in the water and gently flicked the bubbles that formed at him. It was enough to snap him back to attention.

"Trouble seems to find me all the time", he admitted as he tried to brush pass his blatant staring. "But I'm glad. Look at all them, they're so happy and free now", Harry said fondly and softly.

"Take this instant to heart, Harry. At your weakest and coldest moments, you need to remember that there is worth and purpose in your life and actions. Happy endings are rarely given. You're going to grow frustrated or maybe betrayed, but just remember this day. This day you became a hero by merit not chance."

Wrapping his legs in his arms, Harry couldn't stop the smile that etched on his features. Despite what the Dursleys said, Harry James Potter was someone. Unlike the wizarding world, he knew he was so much more than the Boy-Who-Lived. "I think it's time I go."

Hearing his statement, Alana swam his direction, "Must you go now? You're welcomed to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, but I don't think my relatives would like it. I have housework to do."

Alana nodded in understanding, swimming away, she spoke to the king. Both had a conversation that he couldn't understand, but from the delighted expression on the Pale Lady, he was the only one.

Getting up, Harry humbly took the bundle that Alana gave to him. Inside was a blue orb, fish tank, and a full blade labeled Joyeuse. Alana smiled and all said their goodbyes.

The Pale Lady took him by the shoulder and walked. After taking a single step, Harry found himself back in the backyard. From the look of things, and the lack of his relatives' yelling, he hadn't been gone too long.

Well the weeds weren't going to clear themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Duel

Harry looked upon his empty clawed owl, Hedwig. Today was his birthday and he had yet to hear a word from his friends. Harry was disappointed but not too upset. He was used to this treatment.

Both of his adult relatives made it clear that they were not going to gift him anything, as though this was a major departure from their typical behaviors. At times, Harry felt that they wanted to push him at every turn to see him miserable. As long as he could remember, this house had been a battlefield. One where he wasn't given a moment's rest. Never did they let him forget that he was unloved and unwanted.

But Harry was now armed with fond memories and the truth of his parent's love, so he would not let them achieve victory.

Fondly, Harry cooed at his white feathered friend. She had been feeling quite caged, both figuratively and literally, this summer. To alieve her issues, he allowed her free passage in the little room he had, and she was let out whenever the Dursleys were distracted.

Tonight, he had been sent to his room while his relatives spoke with some businessman. It had been made fairly clear that Harry was to go upstairs all night and pretend he didn't exist. From the sound of his voice, Uncle Vernon was probably hoping that if he said it enough times, Harry would be wiped from existence. No matter, Harry counted this as a blessing.

He may not be welcomed in this house, but he truly felt he finally got a home here. It was right here in this room. On the back wall, where his bed was set up, the Raggedy Man's portrait was hung. Above his dresser was the water tank he received from Ys, a number of magical exotic fishes swam freely. In his closet were all of his magical school items. Grinning softly, he pulled his sculpting equipment from the closet and continued tapping away at his personal project.

There was a popping sound and Harry jumped away from the bed. On his bed was a creature with bat-like ears, bulging green eyes, a small frame, and a tattered pillowcase as clothing. Unsure of what to do, Harry softly greeted him, "Hello. Can I help you?"

The creature's green eyes grew larger with tears, "Oh great wizard Harry Potter wants to help me! What a kind wizard you are. No, Dobby is but a house elf. Bad Dobby." The house elf raised its fist to abuse himself.

Having seen enough, Harry grabbed the creature's clenched fist. "You don't have to hit yourself on my account. That's an order", Harry added in quickly when he saw the growing anxiousness in his guest. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, or did you just want to see me?"

Dobby shook himself out of his inner turmoil and spoke in urgency, "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts; it's too dangerous."

Dangerous was an apt description of the school, as far as Harry had seen. But he had the feeling that wasn't what Dobby meant. "What danger?"

Dobby proceeded to smack himself, "Oh horrible Dobby has said too much! I can't speak so boldly of those I work for."

Harry took pause at that. That mentality was not unlike his own. In public, it was unwise to speak poorly of the Dursleys. It always came back to haunt him. Dobby seemed to be in just as bad, if not worse, situation.

Taking a moment, Harry tried to put as much of the Pale Lady in his next actions and words as possible, "Do sit down. There's no need to speak of such trifling matters. I'll brew us a cup of tea."

Dobby looked amazed at the amount of politeness he was receiving. Harry set the cup before himself and Dobby. "Now let's not speak of your wonderful… employers. Instead let us make a story. Once upon a time, there were these awful beasts called the Dursleys. They loath all things wonderful and magically. Their greatest enemy was this poor magical potted plant. So they made a plan to rid of it. How do you think they did it?"

Dobby's eyes grew wide and excited, "Yes! Those horrid beasts came about a book most vile, yes, they wished to get it into the greenhouse with all the potted plants."

Harry smiled vaguely. This was just another battle. This time it was with an unknown force. But he had any ally in this poor house elf. "That is quite frightening." If he was honest, he was feeling a bit giddy and clever. Imitating the Pale Lady's mannerisms made him feel rather intelligent and independent for a change. "But we are missing a bit of plot. I'm thinking the death of the potted plants, what do you think?"

Shaking his head, Dobby said, "Oh no. That's just good fortune for the vile cruel Dursleys. They wish to help their employers, yes. He's even nastier than those wretched Dursleys. At the potted plant's early blooming, it hurt the employer."

It all clicked and he smiled that mysterious smile that the Pale Lady loved to indulge in, "I believe our story is quite done. On to unrelated matters, I fear that I must go to Hogwarts, please wait a moment." Harry raised his hand before Dobby could jump up in denial. Once he was sure that the house elf was calmed down, he continued, "There is a greater wizard I must speak to. A quite wise one."

Dobby looked thoroughly amazed by Harry's intent, "Harry Potter is truly too marvelous. Yes, wizard Dumbledore shall know what to do. Dobby sees that he no longer needs these." With a snap of his fingers a bundle of packages landed on the table.

Harry had to remind himself that the Pale Lady was cool, calm, and reasonable even when she was in a foul mood or agitated.

It was difficult.

"Thank you for returning my letters and packages to me. I am most grateful. Do keep in mind that this sort of behavior earns one more enemies than friends", Harry advised.

"Of course Harry Potter." With a pop, Dobby was gone.

Just as Harry was collecting himself, a welcomed voice said, "Bravo. That was an excellent performance. I don't believe I could've done it better myself."

Harry flushed red from the neck up. Smiling embarrassedly, "It's great to see you. Can I help you?"

The Pale Lady only smiled knowingly. "So distant, Harry. Keep that up and I may believe I am not welcomed here."

"You're always welcomed here", Harry said in absolute conviction unfit for a child that young. Getting up, he pulled out the chair for her to sit. When she did, he removed Dobby's emptied tea cup and replaced it with a fresh cup with warm tea.

The Pale Lady smiled fondly, "Thank you, I appreciate the sentiment. Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you. By the way, have I told you about this interesting painter I saw recently?"

The rest of their time together that day was spent swapping stories. Like that, the goals of the Dursleys were utterly failed. Harry spent his Birthday night in the presence of one who care for him. It was a quaint and lovely night.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Howling

Harry was currently listening to a tirade, from the courtesy of Uncle Vernon. Yesterday, his aunt had caught him doing some of his Hogwarts homework during the night. The boy had been sure that she had screeched like never before.

Dudley was in a fit of giggles seeing his freak of a cousin being berated so harshly. It was almost impressive how purple his uncle could become. Harry had learned a long ago not to put too much stock on what his uncle yelled at him for. Situations may change, but the content hadn't altered in years. He was a freak, they were saints for taking him in, his behavior made a poor environment for their son, and Harry had no hope to be different from his poor excuse for parents.

As of late it was always that last one that got to him. It burned something deep inside of him that they felt that they could get away with mocking his deceased parents. At those moments, he could see Voldemort getting along well with them. By the look of their faces, they wanted him to refute them.

"Do you understand me boy?"

He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Gritting his teeth, he dully said, "I understand, Uncle Vernon." Seeming content with his submissiveness, Uncle Vernon sent Harry upstairs.

Once upstairs, Harry began to collect all of his things for the year. He wasn't going to stay a moment longer in this household. Harry wasn't sure where he would stay, but it wasn't going to be here.

Fully packed, he walked towards his fish tank. Taking out his spell book, he read one of the newer spells that appeared after the book had consumed the blue orb from Ys, "It is not down on any map; true places rarely are (Aqua Conveyance)."

In a blink of the eye, Harry was sucked into the waters of the tank. As he was traveling through the waters, his mind was filled with all possible locations he could travel. One spot came to mind and he grabbed unto it.

With a splash, Harry leapt from a puddle not too far away from a house. Said house looked like a number of smaller houses stacked precariously on top of each other. Harry thought it was brilliant. Walking past a barn, he stepped to the porch of the dwelling area.

He knocked firmly and waited anxiously.

A short, plump, kindly looking woman with red hair answered. "Harry, dear? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you would mind me sleeping over for a couple days. I won't be here long, I just need to find a place to stay. My relatives and I had a bit of a spat", Harry said as he slightly squirmed in place. Quickly, he explained the happenings.

"Of course, you're free to stay here until you have to leave to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "I won't accept anything less", she added when Harry spoke to alieve her burden.

Seeing that this wasn't an argument he was going to win, he said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into the house. The inside felt very homely and welcoming. A huge difference to the sterile almost intimidating atmosphere of the Dursleys' house.

"Blimey, Harry, when did you get here?" Ron said as he came down the stairs. The young Weasley beamed at the sight of his best friend.

"I just got here. Mrs. Weasley said I could stay here until we all go to Hogwarts. Sorry about not responding to your letters. I only got them recently."

"That's fine, mate. No harm done. Do you want to play some Quidditch? Fred and George are getting the brooms."

"You two have fun. I just need to tell your Father about Harry."

With her blessing, both boys raced outside to get brooms. Harry hadn't really gone flying since his flying lessons from his first year of Hogwarts. The lessons had been informative but dry. Being so preoccupied, Harry flew very little.

"Well what do we have here, Fred?"

"I believe it's little Ronny and his friend Harry Potter, George."

"Good eyesight, my brother."

The twins said as Harry and Ron came up to them. Ron looked annoyed by the nickname. Harry was merely glad that they weren't making a fuss over the whole Boy-Who-Lived mythos.

"Do the little second years know how to fly?" Either Fred or George asked them. Ron rolled his eyes before snatching a broom. Harry smiled thinly as he picked his up. Placing the broom between his legs he willed the broom to lift him from the ground.

Ignoring the others he felt the sudden urge to fly. Blasting off, he flew right out of the property. He twisted his body and swirled high above. The winds were whipping in his face.

He didn't care. With another boom beneath him, he reached the clouds and curved sharply but smoothly. Looking below, he fell in love with the sight of land beneath him. Up here everything felt better. Never had Harry felt so free, so in control. At that singular moment, Harry cared only for the domain of the sky.

Bellowing in the wind, he shot straight down from the clouds. From below the Weasley brothers watched slack jawed as the black haired preteen kept flying perfect downwards. Just as he was to crash to the ground, he twirled softly and landed with very little impact. "That was fun", he said easily.

"Crickey Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack. When did you get so good with a broom", Ron questioned.

"I just did what was natural", he responded with a shrug.

The twins looked at each other as though Christmas had come early.

"You know what this means, right Fred."

"Of course, George."

Both brothers turned towards Harry with serious eyes, "You're trying out for the house Quidditch team."

Ron nodded seriously in agreement.

Harry shrugged, it couldn't hurt to try.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Excited

His time with the Weasley family had been wonderful. They made him feel very welcome. Mrs. Weasley had made it her personal duty to stuff as much food into Harry as possible. Despite her best efforts, Harry was still on the scrawny side.

Yesterday, they had received their Hogwarts supply list. After picking up Hermione, the whole group went to Diagon Alley to do their yearly shopping. They had gotten just about everything, besides their course required books.

Still, the alley was as amazing as he remembered. Magic simply rolled off the place in waves. So many things to explore, to experience, it was a shame that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow them into certain sections. Harry wanted to see all of it.

"Guys, I want to go to that shop", Harry pointed to an obtuse shop by the bookshop. It had a plain exterior, lacking even a door. Instead, it had a rectangular opening with a tarp covering it. Ron and Hermione simply stared at him oddly. Without explaining further, Harry walked into the shop.

Entering the shop, Harry looked around him. Small human-like creatures with insect-like wings flew around the shop. He recognized them as fairies he had read about and watched in marvel. A portion of the shop would periodically light up in fireworks. The young Potter boy had to duck to move out of the way of a multicolored fish swimming in thin air.

Floating in the air was the stench of alluring incense. It smelled of spring waters. From enchanted instruments in every corner of the room, a song of life played soothingly.

"Welcome visitor. I am Ambrosius, owner of this establishment", an elderly but strong voice resounded from the side of the store. Sitting on a cushioned chair was an old wizard dressed in plain green robes with a rope tied at the waist. A long flowing grey beard connected to an equally grey mustache and sideburns. The clerk reminded him a bit of Hogwarts' Headmaster, only more so… somehow.

Harry nodded, he turned to await his friends' arrival. Hermione probably made Ron go with her to tell Mrs. Weasley about their little detour.

"Do not worry for your friends, young wizard in training. They have been denied entry, but they are very much safe."

Harry creased his eyebrows in confusion.

This made the old man chuckle lightly, "Your expression betray you. You must be confused as to why your friends could not enter. It is quite simple. This trinket shop is for those with the love of magic."

"If that's true, why couldn't Ron and Hermione enter here?"

Ambrosius stroked his beard before explaining, "There are many reasons why one could lose the love of magic. That elemental spark of wonderment that this shop desires. Perhaps they were born in the world of magic and no longer see it for the marvelous thing it is. Their senses have been marred by convenience. Then there are those that just came into the world of magic. Wide eyes and astounded they carry that spark until school has blunted their minds. Books, spells, and formulas is all they see to magic. It becomes plain and something to 'figure out' at it is. I find that the greatest shame, they have taken the joy out of magic."

It was almost like the man knew his friends exactly. Did Ron not say that the Burrow of all things wasn't much? What was the last time Hermione hasn't tried to quantify and dissect magic? He felt sad for his friends.

"I daresay the very worst crime one can make in the magical world is to label something impossible so readily. It does an old heart good to see that those you delight in magic aren't extinct. Once upon a time, your wonder was commonplace. I fear it will only be a few generations until magic and wizards no longer meld so well. It's already happening. Wizards are so much less than they used to be."

"I don't think that's all true. If I have the wonder, perhaps many more have it too. They just haven't come to this shop."

Ambrosius smiled brightly, "Very true, boy. Ah, but don't let an old man stop you. Take a look. There should be something to your liking, but do sign in."

Harry saw a big, aged, but cared for book laying on a stand. It was opened to a page that had today's date. From the looks of things, Harry would've been the first to enter today. Reaching into his pockets, he removed the Birthday present that the Pale Lady had given him. It was an old oak quill. The feather belonged to a raven and the tip was elongated. Harry didn't have to resupply ink and it wrote as neatly as a ballpoint pen. The gift was practical, but charming. When he wrote Harry Potter, he returned the quill to his pocket and walked around the shop.

Nodding, Harry walked by the counter. The first aisle had all sorts of medieval weaponry. Swords shined gold, while axes had the gleam of the stars in them, and spears looped in fantastic shapes. Brushing his fingers lightly against them, he looked for only a second.

The next aisle was filled to the brim with books. Just about every book was available. All but the books written by Gilderoy Lockhart. Most of them were used, the notes written in them simplified a lot of the instructions. Harry hastily took all the books that matched his list.

His favorite aisle by far was the broom aisle. Hooked unto the sides and even the lower roof, there were broomsticks of all kinds. Some of the broomsticks were flying by themselves. The broom that caught his eyes was in the very back. It was a simplistic broomstick. Harry felt it was a nice reflection of the burrow, he had to have it. Putting them with the book pile he walked to the front.

The older wizard chuckled at the sight of Harry's purchases. "All of that will be 25 Knuts."

Harry frowned, that was far too little.

"Child, I didn't open this shop to get money! I had this shop opened for centuries. I have riches to support myself for hundreds of lifetimes. This was all for the sake of seeing the newest generations. Since this is your first trip here, take this boy. Something tells me that its full potential would be best used by you." From his robes, he pulled out a crimson orb. Taking in hand, he smiled at the shop owner and waved goodbye. When he walked out of the store, he went back to the bookstore where the rest of the group had been looking for him.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Anger

It was the morning of the Hogwarts Express departure. Every attending Weasley and Harry boarded a flying car of all things and went to the station. It took little over half an hour for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to settle down.

"Did you two finish your summer assignments?" Hermione, ever studious, questioned her friends.

"Most of it and it was downright horrible. Teachers give us homework just to torture us", Ron grumbled.

Hermione looked scandalized at the thought. "Those assignments are for your own good, Ronald Weasley."

Harry sighed as the pair began to get into an argument. Harry for his part was working on the stone sculpture. He had gotten the general shape down and was working on etching the finer details. If he kept this pace up, he would be finished by the time Christmas came. It was later that he had hoped, but it would have to do. When he noticed that neither of his friends were shouting at each other, he looked up to see them staring at him. "Sorry, Hermione, but I think the homework is boring. I would rather do other things, really", he added with a shrug.

She huffed and dropped the subject and moved to another, "What is that Harry? I've seen you working on that a lot as of late."

Harry paused and coughed nervously, "Just a hobby to waste time. I think I'm doing a pretty decent job."

"It's more than decent, Harry. I say it's very well done. It'll be beautiful when you finish."

"It looks boring. I couldn't spend all that time doing it. I say we play wizard chess instead", Ron added in as he opened a wrapped homemade sandwich. He nearly chocked when Hermione smacked him in the arm.

"Don't be rude, Ronald. Harry's worked hard on it. As a matter of fact, it would do you some good to find something extra to spend your time. Quidditch just isn't suitable." Hermione had her arms crossed.

Swallowing, the youngest male Weasley glared at her, "There's nothing wrong with Quidditch; you just don't get it. Maybe you should learn to live a little. Reading is work not fun."

Once again his two friends went back to their verbal match, not that Harry minded. It suited him fine as he continued to work.

Unfortunately, this was not to last, "Well, well, we have the Potter posse." At the door of their compartment was Draco Malfoy and his group, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was wearing the typical sneer that he used to address the trio.

Harry sighed in annoyance, "Hello, Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you too", he said sarcastically. "For the last time, they're my friends not fans."

The Malfoy scion scoffed at the notion, as though befriending Ron and Hermione was far too beneath him to comment. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Potter still haven't learned about hanging around these rabbles, the lowly Weasley family and your pet mudblood."

At the word mudblood, Hermione went from disdain, to shock and then to hurt. Ron face flushed red with fury as he got right up. "You take that back or you'll be sorry", he threatened as he pulled out his wand.

Crabbe and Goyle pulled out theirs in return. It was enough to get Malfoy so smirk confidently. His sights then turned to Harry, "What's this Potter, playing with rocks now? Didn't mommy and daddy dearest leave you enough to buy proper entertainment? Or is that something you picked up from your mudblood 'friend'?"

"You've gone too far Malfoy! Locomotor Wibbly!" Ron fired the Jelly Legs Jinx at Malfoy. The spell failed to hit them, instead it rebounded at hit Ron right in the chest. His legs quickly collapsed and he fell to his seat in shame.

"Leave it to a Weasley to fail at the simplest tasks."

Harry had heard enough. They had intruded into their conversation, insulted Ron and Hermione multiple times, and attempted to pilfer the Pale Lady's gift, Harry's patience had officially run out. Jumping out of his seat, Harry continued Ron's assault.

"Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" Harry casted the disarming charm twice, hitting both Crabbe and Goyle's hands. Both immediately had their wand fling from their hands to the ground. Before either of them could pick them up, Harry chanted, "Wingardium Leviosa", he levitated Crabbe's shoe so that it, and the rest of his body, slammed into the other two and sent them sprawling out of the compartment.

"Colloportus", Harry finished, pointing his wand at the compartment door. It shut and locked itself.

His friends looked at him amazed. Ron was the first to speak, "That was awesome! You showed Malfoy and them a thing or two. You shot those four spells like you were in a duel!"

Harry nodded in thanks to the compliments, but looked at Hermione. He just noticed that she had been crying.

Harry looked at a loss. Malfoy said a lot of things, but this was the first time it had brought her to tears. Ron answered the unasked question, "Mudblood is a nasty way of saying someone who's a first generation witch or wizard."

"Don't listen to Malfoy, Hermione. Even though Ron and I come from two magical parents, you're still way smarter than the both of us combined. Malfoy isn't worth the tears."

"Yeah, Harry's right. I bet they're feeling sorry coming in here now."

Hermione was sullen all throughout the trip.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. First Time

Harry was a tad nervous. His try outs for the house Quidditch team had been a major success. Now he was concerned that he was going to mess it up during the big game against Slytherin; it was also his debut game.

No sooner had he finished his try outs, they had all labeled him a seeker. His one and only goal was to find the golden snitch and possibly win his house the game. It was daunting.

Practice had been easy enough, tiring, but easy. But there hadn't been an undercurrent of pressure. So many of the players rested their hopes on him. Their house hadn't won a game against their rivals for quite a while.

Malfoy had even bought his whole team the latest and greatest brooms. Harry's palm grew sweaty at the thought of being such a disappointment.

On top of all this, Professor Lockhart was his new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. The man was egotistical to a fault. Each and every lesson turned into advertisement for his glorious adventures. A lot of the girls just swooned over him, including Hermione of all people.

Swallowing thickly, he opened the door to exit the boy's changing room. It was a godsend to see the Pale Lady calmly sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Hi", he said lamely, his nerves failing him.

"You need to buck up, Harry. You look as though you're going to your execution. A smile won't damage your face." She made a patting motion next to her. He took his accustomed spot beside her. Harry continued to say nothing, hoping to gain courage from her presence alone.

Softly she rested a gloved hand on his arm in support, "If you do not speak, others cannot understand you."

Following her urging, he said, "I don't think I can do this. How am I going to help them win? The seeker position isn't for me."

The Pale Lady looked perplexed at him. Her gaze landed on the Quidditch pitch, "You didn't have to do this. Just because your friend and his brothers suggested it, you didn't have to follow through with it", she chided.

"They're my friends and I thought it would be fun", he murmured.

"Friends maybe, but they aren't you. Harry, in life you're going to make harder decision than rather to play Quidditch or not. If you were having doubts, you should've said something earlier, now you've driven yourself into a panic. But I think it'll be alright."

Her eyes lifted from the pitch and looked into his own, a smile forming on her lips. "Despite my scolding, I think you have a passion for this game. That's why you're so strung up. Even though you've never played an official game, you want that victory. So go out there and play with your best effort."

"But what if my best effort isn't enough? What if we still lose?"

"Then that's that. But do you want to know a little secret?" She waited for him to nod, before smiling conspiratorially, "It doesn't matter. All of this is just a big schoolyard game. Play for your own amusement. And if they resent you despite your efforts, then perhaps they are the ones with the problem."

Harry sighed a bit in relief. The panic was still there, but it was manageable now. This was just a game like she said. Deep down, he was a little happy that this was the scope of his troubles. There was no evil wizard after him, it was basic crowd anxiety.

"I'm always relying on you. My problems must seem so silly to someone like you. I bet every day of your life is filled with far more impressive and massive things than a Quidditch match."

The Pale Lady paused at that and looked to the sky. She easily stared directly at the sun with no consequence. "Maybe that's true. If you could see the things I've seen, been to the places I've walked to. There are cities more hidden than Ys, creatures more frightening than trolls, and strange happenings more bizarre than magic." A morose tone flavored her words.

A soft texture met her neck. Looking down, she saw a Gryffindor scarf wrapped resting upon her.

"It's nice to take a break. When school work gets too annoying, I like to stretch my legs. I'm sure the same applies to you. I think you need a good old silly schoolyard game. I hear one is going to take place soon. Between you and me, I think you should watch out for the new seeker, Harry Potter."

Wrapping the scarf more securely around her neck, she replied, "Oh my, I should hurry up. Do you think Harry Potter would give me an autograph after the game? I'm his biggest fan."

Cracking a smile, Harry said, "I see what I can work out."

A healthy laugh was shared between the two. The pair walked leisurely to the pitch, even as Harry's team hollered for him to speed up. But he decided that they could wait. Inwardly, he hoped the Pale Lady would speak more frankly with him in the future.

Harry beat Malfoy to the snitch in very decidedly. To Harry's surprise, the Pale Lady did come later with a photograph of him, which he bashfully signed. He hadn't bothered to ask for the scarf back.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Power over me

Harry fiddled with his black gloves. Hogwarts was no longer the bastion of security he had hoped. Every which path he walked there were students who whispered and pointed. They parted away from him, as though he was some deranged criminal out for their blood.

They saw him as the heir who released the beast of the Chamber of Secrets. No longer their savior, they tossed angry insults at him. In their eyes, he was an unrepentant murderer. Already they had forgotten that such a monster had slain his parents.

Even his Quidditch teammates looked at him warily. Harry did as he often did in pressing times, he sought isolation. Now Harry sat upon a ledge high above the ground. The ledge was thin and mostly decorative. One of his legs rested on it, while the other hung loosely at the side.

All he had for company were the whispers in the walls. They were repetitive and timely. There was little content to the words, but the gist of it centered on finding intruders. There was an almost madding amount of devotion in the voice.

It was a disturbing thing. Closing his eyes, he truly listened, rejecting everything else around him.

"Enemies of the master must be removed. I am his shield and sword. Great are my fangs and my eyes shall kill all."

Harry flinched when he felt an elderly hand grab him by the shoulders. Turning around, he saw Headmaster Dumbledore. "I see that the newest craze of children is staring at walls", he said with some mirth.

Shaking his head, he explained, "It's not that. I'm hearing voices in the wall. What does that mean, Headmaster?"

"I fear that it could be a number of things. But I assure you, it isn't your mind playing tricks upon you. You appear to be sound of mind, Mr. Potter. The question isn't why you're hearing voices, but why no one else does."

Harry thought hard on the voice. "It could be some work of Voldemort. I received news about that from a house elf named Dobby." Harry explained his encounter with the little creature causing Dumbledore to frown deeply.

"This changes things quite thoroughly. Our shared nuisance has been known to be quite resourceful. How are you faring with your fellow students?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Harry nearly glowered but was overall resigned, "Not well. They all think I'm the heir. Why would they believe that?"

A dark look passed Dumbledore's face before he answered, "I find those riddled by fear become bereft of logic. You were a suitable scapegoat and they latched onto that. It takes far less courage to point fingers than to search for answers. I fear there's very little you can do to clear your name. But I must be off, you've given me much to look over."

Harry bid him goodbye as he thought back to his classmates. Was fear a fair excuse? Did they have the right to reject him solely for their peace of mind? Harry grew disgusted at the mere thought. Harry now knew who his true friends were. With resolute eyes, he walked away from the hallway. It was time to get this sorted out. It wasn't for the students but his friends. It was only a matter of time before the beast became a threat to those he befriended.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Forbidden

Harry stood at edge of Hogwarts. With a call of his name, Dobby appeared before the young wizard. "Dobby, I need you to bring us to your master's household. We are going to free you", Harry explained seriously.

The little house elf was in shock and was quick to dissuade him, "No this is too dangerous for Harry Potter. My master despises you and what you did to the foul one. Dobby cannot let this happen."

"I'm sorry, but we must. Day by day people are being attacked by some monster. If we do this, not only will you be free, but you can tell me all about the plan. Please Dobby, I beg you." Harry fell to his knees and bowed to Dobby.

Such a act of humility had rattled the servant creature to the core. A wizard does not simply bow down to a house elf! But he remembered, Harry Potter had always been spoken as someone special. He came to a decision, "Dobby shall help Harry Potter." With a snap of his fingers, both were gone.

Both reappeared in a supply room of sorts. "This is the Malfoy Manor."

At the sound of Malfoy, so many things began to make sense. Harry was now sure that they had something to do with the beast. "You remember the plan?"

Said plan was to earn Dobby's freedom. Dobby would transfigure as much clothing as possible into tableware. After lunch, the wizard would unknowingly give Dobby clothing, earning his freedom and making the Malfoys eat from possibly dirty clothing.

Dobby nodded and prepared lunch for the Malfoy head. Now alone, Harry took his Invisible Cloak and wrapped it around himself. He then followed Dobby, his role here was to be backup just in case Dobby failed. While he couldn't raise a hand against his wizard masters, Harry could.

Passing the living chambers, Harry noted the personal chambers of the Malfoy head. Rushing in, the first thing he noticed was how outrageously lavish it was. He was sure that the wizard would sooner die before living in a cupboard as Harry once did. By the bedside he could see the swelling of a protective charm. Already it was trying to convince him to leave the drawer. Harry would not be denied. Clutching his gloved fist, he reached out for it. At first he felt hesitant but his force of will bypassed the spell. Then there was a barrier preventing him from going further.

By the way his gloved lit up, he could only assume some nasty effect should've occurred. When Harry pushed harder, symbols floated on the space around his hand and he heard a pop as the barrier was destroyed.

Searching through the private cabinet, he found an item of worth. It was a well-used notebook. Inside there were a list of Death Eaters, their locations, and a number of future laws that were to be pushed through the Ministry of Magic.

Most incriminating was the portion that described the opening of the Chamber of Secrets through the use of Voldemort's old notebook. Harry's eyes rushed to take in all of this information. He shook his head, this was an astounding find. Shoving it into his robes, he caught sight of a more mysterious item.

Resting innocently on the top was an opaque vase. Etched on its surface were depiction of celebration and success. Emanating from the vase was magic like he never felt before. It was both grand and overbearing. Harry was almost drawn to it. As his hand brushed against it, he felt an explosion of energy and emotion. Hatred mixed with desperation before melding into solemnity. This artifact was important somehow.

Without further thought, Harry took it for his own.

"Harry Potter we must go. Old master was alerted of your trespass! Come!" Dobby warned as he appeared behind him. From the gleam in his eyes, the plan had worked. Harry didn't wait a second longer before he reached for the house elf's hand.

With a pop both were gone, leaving an enraged Malfoy household.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Lust

Harry had been scolded quite seriously after he had returned to Hogwarts. His teachers and friends were beside themselves when they realized he had disappeared. Others took it for him planning against them. Already three students had been found petrified.

Dumbledore had berated him on his recklessness about the invasion of the Malfoy household. There had been talk of criminal repercussions had he been caught and such. He hadn't thought that Hermione voice could become so shrill at his actions. Ron seemed put out that he hadn't been included.

Now the weekend, Harry had been allowed to leave his friend's sight. Harry found a secluded room within the castle and placed the artifact before him. Following his instincts, he opened his book and pulled from its pages the blade Joyeuse. Rising it above his head, Harry brought the blade down upon the vase.

As it shattered, everything grew deathly silent. In the center of the room was a new figure. He was tall, thin with bone-white skin and black hair. The man wore a grand wizard's robe. Harry marveled at the appearance. Harry moved to awake the Pinched Man but the Pale Lady appeared to stop him.

"Take a moment to think about what you are doing", there was an edge of worry in her voice. "When people have been through tough times, they aren't always grateful to the first person who helps them."

"You know him", Harry stated. Seeing her hunched over the Pinched Man caused an uneasiness in the young boy. It was evident, once again, how little he knew of his precious Pale Lady.

The Pale Lady glanced at him with thinly veiled bemusement. She had a smile as wicked as sin as she answered, "I've known him for many, many years. Oh what stories of our adventures I could tell."

Harry was getting very… upset? He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. As long as he remembered, he never had to share the Pale Lady. Now that the Pinched Man was free, would he lose the Pale Lady?

The idea terrified him beyond anything Voldemort and water demons ever did. That tender look that she had for the man made him want to be angry. Angry at himself for finding that vase and breaking it.

"That's nice", Harry lied thickly hoping that the conversation would just end.

The Pale Lady got right in his face and asked, "Do you want to know how we know each other?"

With great trepidation he nodded. Shutting his eyes, he awaited for the worst.

"He's my brother."

He blinked his green eyes in surprise. Brother?

A stern look crossed her face. It made her appear as though she was sculptured from the finest marble, "You heard that correctly." She stepped away from his and crossed her arms. "I'm aware that you value our bond, but that doesn't mean it will be the sole one for either of us. I do not begrudge you your relationship with Ron and Hermione and therefore expect the same courtesy. If a man discovers a pearl on the grainy shores, does it lose value from being thrown by the tides?"

Harry averted his eyes as he felt a spike of shame.

"Harry look at me", she waited for him to comply. When he did, she continued, "Don't ever feel ashamed to look me in the eyes. Even if we have verbal altercations, you aren't beneath me. No one has the right to take away your dignity."

He looked back up nervously, "I'm sorry. I'm hope your brother is alright."

She just smiled at him, "That's the Harry I know. As for my brother, I'll take care of him. Don't worry he's a stubborn one." From the tone of her voice, that wasn't that much of a compliment. "I'll take over from here, you can go. It's the weekend after all, enjoy it."

With her blessings, Harry briskly walked out of the room. That had been different. Harry didn't like the way he felt when she had been fretting over the Pinched Man. What exactly had been running through his head at the time?

No, he did know. He had always been very attached to the Pale Lady, a lot more than friends should. Ron and Hermione wouldn't have brought forth such feelings of… want? When Harry was with the Pale Lady, he liked to think the world stopped and only the two of them mattered.

What did he mean to the Pale Lady? From the way she spoke to him, there was so much she obviously knew. Harry sighed tiredly, these feelings of his were becoming stronger, and he knew it.

But he swore not to act so entitled in the future. His behavior scarily reminded him of the thirst his relatives had towards normality, respect, and superiority. The very notion that he gained anything from them would haunt him for years to come.

Harry turned back to the room, no doubtingly empty now, feelings of lingering something remained. "I don't value our bond, I absolutely cherish it. The day I met you will always be the best of my life. Just to be with you makes all my troubles worth it. Those shared moments between us reminds me that it's not so bad. One day I'll become a person you can rely on, just like I rely on you."

As Harry left, he never noticed a little fairy spying upon him with a look of curiosity.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Notes

Harry took in the frigid Christmas weather. The boy could see his breath dissipating into the air. By his side was the every captivating sight of the Pale Lady. As a break of pace, her typically black top was replaced with a beautiful dark red blouse. Instead of pants, the Pale Lady wore a well-made long black skirt.

Harry could feel the odd texture of her gloves as he held firmly to her hand so that he could guide her. The holiday cheer was infectious between them as they made their way through the nearly empty halls.

When they reached the correct room, Harry got in front of her and opened the door for her. "As always, you have my thanks, little gentleman."

Harry nodded and showed her in. The room was far more expansive than it seemed from the outside. Red and gold carpets covered hardwood floors. Each of the various windows had golden drapes with flora stitched into them. If one looked closely, they could see it growling and twisting.

A cozy fireplace was located in the middle of the room. The flames crinkled liked crushed leaves. A grand tree stood beside the flames. It was dense and rose to the ceiling. It was decorated with red and gold ornaments, some taking the form of fruits. On the very top of the tree was a brightly lit star.

The most prominent feature of the room was the Christmas music playing softly, making the area fill up with warmth. Magical snowflakes fluttered to the ground, but didn't pile up.

"The room looks lovely. How did you select this location?"

"I asked Dobby, who asked some of the house elves who directed us to this room. It became as large as I wanted and I just filled it up with decorations. Do you like it?"

The Pale Lady chuckled after taking another look around the room, "Absolutely. The most touching thing is how much effort you put into it. Now excuse me." She strolled in and Harry just thought she walked oh so graciously.

Underneath the tree was a single gift in a rectangular red box with a bright green bow. Harry forcibly slowed his walk to the gift. With great care he brought it over to his awaiting company of the morning.

She smiled and said her thanks as she opened the box, while Harry was on pins and needles. Once the cover was removed, she took a sculpture from the paper wrap. It was a sculpture of a magenta Zinnia. The petals extruded on all sides evenly. In between the petals was a jewel like appearance and the stem was just a bit slanted.

"It's for your hair. I know you like simple black, but you should have things as pretty as you", Harry said, though he doubted that such an object could actually exist. Still he felt wholly confident about its construction.

The Pale Lady's eyes grew warm at the gesture. Carefully she returned the gift to the wrapper. She then reached for her hair and formed it into a ponytail, "Will you put it in for me?"

Harry gulped and nodded. He took his gift and walked behind her. Sliding off the cover of tip, Harry took hold of the ponytail. The texture of her hair was rich to his fingers' touch. Its luster gleamed underneath the light and it had the feel of silk. Taking great care not to tangle her hair, Harry slid the ornament through the point where the hair narrowed.

When Harry clipped the bottom back on, the ornament melded with the hair to keep it in place. "It suits you."

"I feel the same as well", the Pale Lady quipped with a smile. Though Harry couldn't figure how she could've inspected her hair without a mirror, but if anyone could it was her. She gestured for him to return before her. "Thank you, Harry. It means a lot that you went through such lengths to make me such a gift."

Harry mentally waved her off. It was completely his pleasure. As time went on, the project became a hobby. But most of all, that smile of delight on her face made all the research, practice, nicks, and time spent worth it.

"It is not often I receive such gracious gifts. As a matter of fact, I am often one of the last beings a person wishes to see. For a time, it really bothered me. I grew out of that self-pitying stage and learned to appreciate myself. But it's always nice to feel welcomed."

"It is their loss if they don't appreciate your presence. You're a good person, you shouldn't have to apologize for being you."

She nodded in agreement. "Despite your youth, you have a fair glimmer of wisdom. Now it's my turn. Come closer." Harry followed her directions. With a light touch, she plucked a single hair from his head. When she brushed her fingers across the hair, it formed into a raven's feather. She then took the string that hung around her neck and broke a piece. The whole stayed complete and the detached was of generous length.

She took the detached piece and wrapped it around his head. When she was satisfied, she hooked the feather onto the makeshift headwear. " **And Let This Be The Symbol Of The Being Harry James Potter.** "

"This belongs to you now. Shape it to your representation. I await to see the results."

Harry ran his hand over the headwear and felt more complete than he did before.

"Oh and there's one more gift for you." Her lips pressed against his cheek as she kissed him.

A black lipstick mark was left upon his cheek. Harry froze and blushed darkly. Warmth traveled from the cheek straight to his chest. If he had opened his mouth, he wouldn't have been able to form proper words.

"That is for being so charming. Now that dinner your house elf friend of yours just put on the table smells delightful, will you be joining me?"

It was an unnecessary question, but it brought Harry back to reality as he continued to be the best host he could be.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. A chase scene

Tensions in the castle just kept escalating. Dumbledore was no longer there to advise the group of friends. Petrification of students continued even as the headmaster was removed. The trio weren't exempt. To their horror, Hermione had been turned to stone not too long ago.

Without Hermione, the boys didn't have a logical trail to really follow. Most of the heavy investigation had been done through their female friend.

Harry had just finished another day of not so enjoyable Quidditch practice. He hadn't even bothered to change because it was awkward enough with everyone so tense and suspicious of him in the changing rooms. Broom in hand, Harry talked to Ron about their next course of action.

"How about the forest? Hagrid told us to go there", Ron supplied.

Harry shook his head, "It isn't worth the risk. We're already down one member, we can't afford another. Hagrid tends to underestimate the dangers of his creatures. No, we're going to have to apply ourselves… intellectually."

Ron looked at him like he was some sort of imposter.

"You two are right pair of idiots", a slightly high pitched voice stated above them. It caused both boys to search for the voice. "Right here", the voice guided.

Fluttering in the air was a tanned skin fairy in a simple green dress that covered slightly puffed pants. She sat on the back of a hummingbird that was lowering towards them. From a relaxed posture, she directed the bird around the two young wizards.

"Without the other one, you like a pair of headless chickens."

"You act like you could do better!" Ron replied in agitation.

Instead of being intimidated, the fairy merely snickered at Ron's attitude. "This castle is ripe with dark magic and still you can't find your target. Try using your eyes for a change. All around us is filled with nastiness. But since I'm so nice, I'll tell you. Walkup ahead and you will find the answer to your little riddle."

Ron broke into a run, while Harry waited and thanked the fairy for her guidance. She waved him off and he chased after his friend. Now alone, the fairy snorted, "Wizards, they were never the brightest bunch." The fairy pulled the harness of the bird and flew out of the castle.

Harry and Ron walked down the long corridor until they heard the sound of a familiar girl. Her voice was overlaid with a deeper and harsher voice. When they peeked around the corner, they saw Ginny, Ron's sister, roughly holding Professor Lockhart by the neck.

The foppish man was stammering and frightful, "N-N-Now hold on a moment Ms. Weasley. We can talk these matters out."

He received a snarl for his troubles. "Be silent you buffoon. You live by my design and patience. I grow tired of your games and falsehoods. It is time I finish my business with you."

"Ginny! What are you doing!?" Ron cried as he revealed himself. Harry reluctantly followed suit.

Said girl almost snarled, but did not move closer. Instead, she pulled her wand and chanted, "Reducto."

A blue magical light shot right at Ron. Harry quickly pulled his friend aside. The portion of the wall that had been hit was blasted to pieces. Both boys coughed as dust spread in the halls. As the dust cleared, they saw Ginny, with the professor dragged along, leaving the scene.

Her pace was unnaturally fast. Looking carefully, Harry saw that she wasn't walking or running, instead she was gliding just above the ground and was picking up speed.

"We have to chase after her." Ron cried as he pointed towards his fleeting sister.

"Hop on." Harry sat on his broom. Even as he told him to sit down, it elongated and grew more durable. Ron jumped behind Harry. Then they were off. Harry sped up to catch up to Ginny.

Ginny didn't appreciate it. With a flick of the wand, statues were flung in their direction. Using his natural affinity on a broom, he narrowly dodged the projectiles. From up ahead, Ginny disregarded the need for surfaces and glided floors down. Harry wasn't going to let her get away.

Tilting the broom downwards, he blasted down the sides of the stairways. Ron was hollering in excitement, his concerns forgotten for a moment of pure exhilaration.

Harry could relate. But they weren't catching up as fast as they would've liked, so Harry sought to remedy that. "Keep it steady", he directed to Ron. Getting up, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at a stone pot, "Avifors!" The pot became a flock of bird and Harry directed them at Ginny.

Almost comically, Ginny used Professor Lockhart's body as a repellant. Ron's hands were trembling from the erratic movements Harry was using on the broom. Ginny had made a hard left and the boys were on pursuit.

A voice began to echo in the walls and Harry recognized it as the fervent 'protector.' From a moving shadow, Harry saw that Ginny had gone into the girl's restroom.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Do we have to?" Ron questioned in defeat.

Harry nodded grimly and slowly flew the broom into the bathroom. He saw a trapdoor closing and blasted his way in just before it closed. They were closing in on Ginny.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Not without a fight

The interior of the trapdoor was damp and dark. Flickers of flames were visible from torches perched on multiple corridors. Most likely enchanted flames, considering the damp nature of the place.

Ron had gotten off the broom, while Harry had stuck to his standing position.

Puddles of water were spread across the chamber and drips of water could be heard falling. It gave the place an ominous feeling. At the center of the chamber was Ginny, flat on her back. Her skin was pale and her breathing labored. Ron was quick to get to her side and try to rouse her up.

Idly, Harry noticed that their professor was sprawled next to her, looking just as bad.

"You should have not followed me down here." From a column, a handsome older teen walked towards them. He had a look of great self-confidence bordering arrogant. "What did you hope to accomplish here?"

Ron glared and shouted at him, "What did you do to my sister!?" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the teenager.

It seemed to amuse him more than anything. "Put away your wand Weasley, you'll only hurt yourself. As for your pathetic little sister, well she should've known better than to write in an artifact of unknown origin. Pure blood indeed."

Harry had to hold onto Ron to stop him from reacting at the taunt.

"Ah, but where are my manners? It is only polite for you to know the organizer of your demise. I am Tom Riddle. But you know me as the great and powerful Lord Voldemort."

Fear gripped Ron's form while Harry felt more alarm. "What do you want, Riddle?"

"Want, Potter? My ambition is boundless and I shall sate it. Die, boy!" Riddle began to hiss in the serpent's tongue. It was a call to attack.

Harry shot to the left, grabbing Ron and Ginny as he went, just in time to avoid a lunge from a giant snake. Its mouth was far larger than all three students combined.

"Ron, there's a book somewhere here, you have to destroy it. I'll distract the snake."

"Right, mate. Give it a good one for me."

When Harry dropped him back to the ground, he tucked Ginny aside and prepared to look for the book.

Harry was in the snake's sight. He nearly slammed his broomstick into the ground as he dodged another lunge from the beast. Slime rubbed against his hair and made him shiver. The boy made sure not to look directly at the beast, from what he understood from its ramblings, the snake's eyes had some ability. It was most likely petrification. If he became stone, the beast would crush his form.

An idea struck the boy as he saw the puddles. Directing the broom towards them, he pulled his spell book and chanted, "It is not down on any map; true places rarely are. (Aqua Conveyance)." Diving into the water, there was a great splash, seconds later, Harry burst from a puddle to the creature's side.

But he wasn't alone.

Following his entry, Cerastes too erupted from the confines of the puddle. "Boy you've brought a great boon to this one. You, shall fall basilisk."

"You dare intrude in my master's lair. You shall pay for this folly with your life", the basilisk hissed in outrage.

"I spit on your master and his lineage. Come you misshapen worm."

Cerastes slammed his horns against the skull of the basilisk. Unforgiving, the basilisk caught the eye of the horned snake. It roared in laughter, "Your lowly ability will have no place here. Feel the sting of the true king of serpents."

Again Cerastes struck, his jaw unhinged as though it planned to devour the basilisk whole. Resistance was great as the basilisk rocked its head upwards to deter the bite.

Harry pulled Joyeuse from his book and went to give aid.

Ron had his wand pointed to Riddle's form as he slowly tried to sneak to the book. Just as he crept unto it, the book exploded into pages. The pages converged onto Lockhart's form and wrapped him from head to toe. Slowly and rigidly the now covered body laughed at Ron. Tom Riddle's original formed had dispersed.

"You fail Weasley. Now you will join your friend in his demise."

Ron froze as the pages around Riddle's fingers sharpened to a point. But Ron stood tall and narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't leave his sister or his best mate behind! Both combatants turned when they heard the cry of a bird. Above them was the headmaster's phoenix. In its beak was the Sorting Hat. It dropped it in Ron's hands.

"What am I doing to with this, you daft bird." Riddle didn't wait and made a slash at him. Pulling from the depths of the hat, he blocked the blow with a full sword. On the sides it read 'Godric Gryffindor.' "I take back anything bad I said about you." With gusto he locked blades with Riddle. Despite being covered in paper, Riddle's body held firm against the blade. Though his effort was great, Ron didn't have the upper body strength to push Riddle back.

Harry then came in and slammed his broom right into Riddle's form as Ron jumped out of the way. "Not sorry", Harry said. In an attempt to put down the basilisk, he went for the eyes, but the basilisk had been expecting him. Swift as the wind, the basilisk turned from his adversary and attacked Harry again.

Harry wasn't so fortunate this time. Despite his movements, poison dripping fangs made a gash at his side and threw him on the ground. Harry felt his body burn. The distraction gave Cerastes the opportunity to bite into the basilisk's neck and kill it.

Seeing the end of his snake, Riddle hissed, "This is not over, Potter! My might will not be deterred." In a flash of light, Riddle, with Lockhart's body, disappeared.

Seeing Harry bleeding on the ground, Ron ran to his side, "Harry! Hold up, we'll get some help for you soon." Ron was in a panic, until the book by Harry's side lit up.

Two orbs, red and blue, spun around Harry's body. They then levitated over Harry's heart, before entering his chest. Ron's friend shined brightly before Harry's side healed up. Relief washed over Ron as Harry opened his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Rejection

With the basilisk of the Chamber of Secret dead, things returned to normal within Hogwarts. All petrified students were healed and Dumbledore had assured everyone that the matter had been resolved.

Having Hermione back in the group was a massive relief to both Harry and Ron. No matter how much Ron liked to argue with her.

Ever since waking up, Harry had felt fantastic. Interestingly enough, he had two more items in his headwear, a blue tear and a red stone. Each hung beside the black feather and it just felt right.

Harry shook his head to focus on the game. He was playing in the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Malfoy wasn't the opposing seeker this time. To be frank, he hadn't seen hide or hair of Malfoy in quite a while and he didn't care to.

Almost casually, he swooped past the opposing seeker and clutched the snitch. The crowd went wild, cheering his name, adoration and respect clear in their faces. It felt very hallow to him. After the game, the guys were all cheering for their victory in the locker room.

As the others went to celebrate the victory, he went to the Oliver Wood, the team captain. "I wish to formally resign from my position on the team."

"You don't mean that Harry. What brought this about?" Wood questioned blankly.

Harry glared at that. "Flying is one of the greatest things I've ever done. It's a great experience for me. When I joined this team, I was hoping to fly with friends. But when the petrification incidents began, the team turned on me just like everybody else." Harry paused and shook his head, "I don't want to spoil the experience by doing it with people that will turn on me so easily. Goodbye Wood."

Harry didn't turn back. It wouldn't be long until the rest of the team learned of this and started to bother him about rejoining. Harry sighed deeply. Shade covered his form from the Sun. Looking up he say the Pale Lady hold her umbrella above him.

It was with great pleasure that he noticed that his creation was hooked to her belt.

"Have you ever had a hard time letting things go?" Harry questioned. The two continued their walk. He would've offered to hold the umbrella, but he was a fair bit shorter than her.

The Pale Lady placed a finger on her cheek, "Moving on can be very unpleasant business. Tossing aside things and or people you've grown used or attached to makes on feel very vulnerable. Are you regretting something?"

"I don't know. I thought Quidditch would be amazing, but it fell flat."

"Maybe you aren't so much disappointed at the team as opposed to the wizarding world in general. Friendships take time and they can falter, just like anything else that involves a human."

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and lamented. "So you think I was overreacting and shouldn't have quit."

She smiled kindly at him, "Not at all. Just because imperfection is expected, doesn't mean you should have to endure it. Never were you once formally suspected of an attack. They had no grounds to turn on you like that. But I'm concerned for you Harry."

Slowing to a halt, she crouched down to meet him at eye level. Her rich eyes connected to his. "You hope for much and wound so deeply. I am sorry to say, but magic doesn't simply make one a better person. Do you understand?" Her voice was kind, clashing with her firm words.

He wanted to cringe at that. Magic hadn't improved his people skills. Just like with the Dursleys there were those that made him a scapegoat to alieve themselves from the burden of responsibility.

She continued, "Don't be in such a rush for attention. You, Ron, and Hermione didn't exactly mesh well in your first year, if I recall correctly. I believe you're the type to keep closer friends. I suggest you look around and find those in similar positions to you and try to reach out. You aren't the only one that holds fears of the social realm."

"I believe moderation will be the best. Don't isolate yourself whenever troubled," she said that portion eying him a bit before continuing, "but don't feel the need to appease everyone. A nice person like you should be able to make some more good friends."

"I don't know", Harry mumbled, disheartened.

"Give it one more go, for me?" She held her hands together and gave a small wink to Harry.

He folded almost immediately. "I suppose two years is a little early to close my friend prospects."

She patted his back endearingly. They continued their stroll down the walkway. As they walked by, Harry noticed a blonde girl. She walked alone and her back was just a touch slouched. She wore no socks or shoes. Not too far off, there was a group of girls laughing at her.

Harry hadn't realized that he had stopped walking. Memories of his own lonely walks back in elementary school plagued his mind. A supportive hand rested on his shoulder as the Pale Lady whispered, "Go on ahead, I can wait."

He squeezed her hand for comfort and nodded in thanks. Harry walked off to speak to the bare footed girl.


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Reluctant

"Sherbet Lemon", Harry said. Finding the password correct, the stone gargoyle leapt aside revealing a door. Harry entered.

The room was revealed to be the headmaster's office. It was a splendid room. Circular in construction, the room was full of all sorts of interesting noises. Silver instruments stood on eloquently carved tables. On the walls were portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, who were sleeping at the moment.

Behind the most worn out desk was Headmaster Dumbledore, old eyed but pleasant. "Ah, Harry, I did not expect you back in my office so soon. I hope you haven't found yourself in peril this late in the year", he said good-naturedly.

It brought a smile to Harry lips. "I don't have that kind of trouble. But I do have a bit of a… not a problem per say, but an issue. "

"Then, do sit down. I'll try to help you resolve it to the best of my abilities", the elderly wizard promised.

Harry sat down on the comfortable chair and looked the headmaster in the eyes. He found it frustrating that he was hesitating now. To be frank, the subject matter was embarrassing. But, he was the second wisest person he knew.

And there was no way that the Pale Lady was going to hear any of this.

Building his courage, Harry began, "Have you ever had someone you were truly and deeply fond of?"

This caused Dumbledore to pause for just a moment, before softly replying, "Yes, I have. We shared so many ideas and ambitions. Alas some bonds are far too poisonous, too dangerous, to continue. Forgive me if I sound doubtful, but what are your feelings for this person?"

"I guess it might sound silly to you, but she really makes me _feel_. That's how I can best describe it. It's not any one emotion, but so many different ones. Her disappointment hurts, her curiosity brings mirth, and then there's her smile." Harry smiled softly at the thought.

"If there's one thing I've learned to respect, it is the emotion of individuals." Dumbledore asserted firmly. "We of the older generation tend to brush aside the feelings of the youth. Never mind us, when we speak harshly, we speak not to you but who we once were. The air of scorn, condescension, disappointment, and fear are directed to our own past feelings. There's triumph to be had in believing that the heartache of then wouldn't have occurred if they had not been young. No I shall not say your feelings are any less than mine due to your age. I can't belittle them, because I am not living your life. You are the one that will reap the benefits and losses." Slightly sad eyes roamed to Harry. "You ask for my advice? Know that I will speak freely and not too happily."

Harry took a moment to hear the headmaster's warning. In his mind, there was a storm of feelings crashing around. The boy felt almost light headed by the giddiness of revealing his heart to another. Advice from Dumbledore would surely be eye opening, but did he want it? From the sounds of the warning, he wouldn't like all he heard. But if he avoided the unpleasant facts of life, how would he gain the courage to bring to light to the Pale Lady. In the end, Harry nodded in response to the elderly wizard's question.

Dumbledore just barely smiled as he sat up in his seat. "Keep in mind that this is very much my own personal view on the subject. Attraction is merely the desire of an ideal. It's easy to form and detach oneself from. You may find yourself attracted to a number of people at any time, be it due to their hair, appearance, or just how they hold themselves. Love, on the other hand, does not come with a finite charm. Too many threads of expectation, memories, and heartache weave into your core and become a very part of you."

Seeing the difficult look on the student's expression, Dumbledore simplified, "If you really just like that warm bubbly feeling you get around that person, keep the relationship as it is. There is little harm and you may find yourself shifting your sights on another down the road. But if you're prepared for complication, hurt, and confusion, push to change the relationship to something deeper. Beware to chasing one that doesn't wish to be chased after and make as few assumptions on that person's motives and feelings as possible. As embarrassing as it is, directness can be a powerful tool in a successful relationship."

Harry said his thanks and left the office. That had been a deal more somber than he had expected. It only brought forth some questions to his mind. What had Dumbledore experienced to come to such conclusions?

Frankly, it was none of his business, it was wholly dependent on Dumbledore's willingness to share. Just a bit, Harry grew concerned for the man. As amazing as the office seemed, there wasn't anything, as far as he could see, in it that connected Dumbledore to people.

Magic was nice, but people were just as aspiring. Harry wasn't sure that he would like that loneliness. The thought of not having a friendly face like the Pale Lady's until reaching Hogwarts sounded like a nightmare.

Shaking his head to hear the jingle of his headpiece, Harry went to pack for his trip back to his relatives.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Acceptance

"Hey Harry, bring a cup of ginger tea to table six." The voice came from Andre Mnir, owner and head chef of the internet café Haven. Andre was a blonde man of lithe frame, and a bit of a womanizer if Harry was honest.

"On it, sir." Harry stopped washing the dishes and began to make the tea. When he had made it to perfection, he placed it into a ceramic cup and carried it over on a tray. As he placed the order on the table, he took a peek at the customer. A smile etched unto his face as he saw her.

"Thank you, Harry." The Pale Lady was warm as usual. Slowly taking the cup she took a sip. "I had wondered where my tea partner had gotten off to."

"That's a bit of a funny story", Harry admitted. Being back with his relatives was far from a joy. As usual, they weren't very welcoming about his return. For once, he found kinship with his relatives. There was little desire on his side to be boarding with them again.

At the first opportunity, he had Dobby teleport him a city over. Roaming around where people had heard of his reputation, all fabricated by his relatives, would've been asking for trouble. Outside of their influence, he was met with more welcoming attitudes.

That was when he found this shop. Seeing that, he applied and hit it off with Andre. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't wanted to stay out of the house. Uncle Vernon's sister was going to come over soon. Her presence was just a major headache for Harry. She was either taunting him about his dead parents or letting her horrid dogs chase him around.

And she liked to call him a delinquent.

"Really? Well it is good for you to get out of the house. Besides, it just wouldn't do for you to forget about the 'normal' world. Take in the best of both worlds. Though I have to wonder, why work? I believe your inheritance would provide for you."

"I guess, but it doesn't feel right to use that money for silly things. I want to buy some new clothes."

That brought a chuckle to her lips. Resting her head on her folded hands, she whispered, "So you're at that age. Any occasion?"

"Nothing special. I just thought a change would be suitable, no more hand me downs. Consequences of puberty, I guess."

She didn't quite snort, but there was clear amusement in her eyes. Harry didn't believe for a moment that he had pulled the wool over her eyes. Reading Harry was just one of the many things she was adept in.

Buying clothes was just a means for Harry to appear more refined. With what he wore normally, he wouldn't be surprised if he was seen as slobby. Dudley's old clothing had to be nearly wrapped around his frame. While he didn't believe that she was as shallow of the Dursleys, Harry wanted to look respectable beside her.

Taking another sip of her warm tea, she spoke to him softly, "Be careful not to be in a rush to make changes to yourself. Growth takes time and care. And to be honest, I rather like who you are. But I'm sure you knew that already. I'll best be off, I'm becoming a bit of a distraction. How much for the wonderful tea?"

"That's alright, it's on me."

"My, ever so courteous. I shall graciously accept your generosity. I may have to return the favor one day. Good day, Harry." In a blink of the eye, she was gone. Though none of the customers seemed to pay it any mind.

Cleaning up the table, he returned to his kitchen cleaning duties. As he got to the sink, he saw his boss and made to apologize, "Sorry for taking so long, it won't happen again."

Andre merely shook his head, "No a lady takes priority over something meager like responsibility. A lady deserves one's upmost respect. If you hadn't offered to pay for her tea, there would've been a problem. Women are the jewels of this dull existence."

Harry didn't bother to continue listening. At any time, his employer could break out into his semi lectures about the wonders of the fairer sex. Though one thing bothered him, "How come you didn't greet her yourself. You're always ready to strike a conversation with an unmarried woman."

Andre looked at him like he was an idiot. "Although it pains me to say this, that woman was way out of my league. An admirer of women, such as myself, knows when they'll flop. And that woman is no joke. How you got onto her good side, I'll never know. But this is proof, I shall take you on as my disciple."

"No thanks, sir."

"Don't brush me aside, you brat!"

Things degenerated to the typical lecture on the necessity of understanding the female mind.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. Mistake

Harry felt like he wasn't prepared for this day. Looking at a full body mirror within the shop, he stared confusedly at his hot pink shirt. Was this typical attire for a respectable adult? Sadly, Harry had few points of reference.

He would rather dress in rags before he mimicked his uncle or cousin. Wizard fashion wouldn't be appropriate. And Andre was a touch too flamboyant and fancy for his taste. The man dressed as though he was always prepared to go to some upscale party.

Considering his attitude, Harry could believe he was.

"Maybe I should go with the green pants. So many choices", Harry contemplated.

Harry felt, more than saw, the distortion occurring. Whenever the Pale Lady appeared, he could never actually see or hear her coming. Previously, his senses just told him that it was natural for her to be there. Now, he could feel and almost taste a change in the air. Magic thinned out and he was sure other forces were bended as well. Sometimes, if he really squinted, he could see the world fade out of color. In that instance, his body ceased functioning.

So he waited until it did again. "What do you think?"

The Pale Lady paused a moment and inspected his outfit. She shrugged lightly, "I do not pay attention to the fashions of the worlds. They change so often and arbitrarily that I can't be bothered to keep track of them. Clothing can be another expression of self. If you feel satisfied by the attire, purchase it."

Harry took another glance at the mirror and still couldn't tell the quality of his choices. "I guess, you're right. Though, I would appreciate any help you could give. Better outdated fashion sense over my nonexistent one."

Despite his complaints, he did look over which outfits he actually liked. Harry settled for more subdued colors. With a few inputs from the Pale Lady, he had selected loose jeans, and a gray Big Ben shirt. The clock tower was overrun with greenery in the depiction.

"That looks sharp", she complimented before she began to rummage through a selection of clothing. She pulled dark gray jacket with gold trimming and gave it to him. Once he wore it, she smiled, "Perfect."

He looked himself over and liked what he saw.

"Thanks for the help. Why the change of heart? It didn't seem like you were that interested in my clothing earlier", Harry asked as the duo left the store behind. Before leaving, he had switched out of his Dudley used attire.

"You mistake my rejection for disinterest. Recall what I connected your clothing to." She waited for him to work out her statement.

"An expression of self", he almost whispered. Confusion marred his expression at the recent memory. There had been little reason to question her motives earlier.

"Correct. You are growing into your own and need to discover what defines you. A self-image built solely upon the notions of others can never be anything but false. False foundations tumble and shatter under the slightest of weights."

Harry thought she was taking things a touch too seriously and he told her as such.

"Perhaps", she admitted before continuing, "But this isn't baseless speculation on my part", she asserted as they continued to walk to the front of the plaza, "Have you seen another crushed under the tides of expectations? So many wrote in how he should be, dictating his existence and nature. I was a touch too foolish, or maybe I was too self-absorbed, to empathize. You see, I too had lost touch with myself at the time. Without truly comprehending, I advised him to seek understanding."

An air of melancholic energy wormed itself into her words, tainting the almost enlightened tone she typical brandished. "Such vague and uncaring words. Little by little, the damage grew and he soon left. I can't help but wonder if kinder words should've been used. Regardless, I am a touch wary of taking over another's development."

Harry could think of little to say to this revelation. Once again, it was brought to the forefront how little he knew of her. Hints of Dumbledore's warning were resurfacing to his mind.

The Pale Lady brushed a few strains of hair from her face as she stared directly into the sun, finding some form of peace. "Now this is where we part ways, Harry. Good day", she said with a smile.

She did not disappear from his sights, no this time it was different. He could better feel the distortion now. Light surrounding the area dimmed to a minimum as she took light steps towards the opposite direction.

Hearing the click of her steps, Harry's body rejected their invisible restraints. He did not overpower anything, instead he weaved the magic around him to match her presence, though to a much lesser extent. With some difficulty, he gently held unto her arm, making no move to actually stop her or force her around.

The Pale Lady halted her stride.

"I know very little on how hard your life is, but I know one thing, not everything you touch breaks into pieces. Who I am has been shaped by so many things and I'll never regret one of them being you. Being forced to follow a mold isn't a real life. No matter how bad things are now without him, just know you gave him courage to break away. He might not have come to understand himself, but at your worst you still reached out to him." Harry took a breath to steady himself, "Don't belittle your kindness. It adds to your wonder."

Slowly, he removed his hand from her body. "Goodbye."

"Until next time." The Pale Lady said with that voice that sounded of civilizations long departed and things to come.

Harry watched as she shifted to the horizon, out of sight. Everything flickered to normal, the shoppers none the wiser.

The Boy-Who-Lived returned to everyday life, oblivious to the smile he had placed on the Pale Lady's face. Nor did he see the sheer relief and fondness. The show of weakness lost to a moment of time that never was.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Gone wrong

Harry rolled his neck in fatigue. Work in Haven could get hectic, but it was fulfilling. A bit of dark glee escaped him at the thought of his aunt having to deal with Vernon's sister. Harry felt that it was the world's form of slight karma.

With that pleasing notion in mind, he addressed his boss," It's closing time, sir. I'm going to the attic."

Andre nodded as he locked up the kitchen. Harry had taken up the night shift. Female workers had been allowed to leave much earlier since Andre detested letting them leave late into the night. Harry thought that it had been oddly respectable of the boss.

As for Harry, he was going to the attic to retrieve an old broken down computer. Haven had purchased a more up to date model and removed their oldest computer. Since he had never gotten to have one, Harry had been interested in taking it.

Andre didn't mind much.

Stepping into the attic, he noticed the old dusty model. Some of the keys looked stuck and the mouse was well worn. It was sad sight. Kneeing in front of it, he looked at the aged wires. Harry wasn't very knowledgeable on computers. Hogwarts wasn't exactly keeping track of advances in the outside world, and the Dursleys wouldn't let him near one.

Harry saw this as a good opportunity to test something out. He pulled out his spell book and chanted, "Being of queerness, holding both salvation and perdition (Spark of Life)." A metallic sheen surrounded the computer as the screen turned on.

The keyboard was rapidly working itself.

"What's taking so long?" Andre asked as he just walked into the room.

This startled Harry as he hid the book behind him. Andre brushed it aside as unimportant. Looking at the screen, he rubbed his chin, "You got this hunk of junk working?"

The keyboard's typing ceased. It pressed each key painfully slow as it typed 'Junk?' The speed picked up again and the screen went dark. When the light returned, the image showed a blue haired woman with a warm expression.

"Don't say such cruel things to me." Her tone was pouty and hurt.

Harry marveled at the working of the spell. Andre was captured by the woman's appearance. Periodically, the screen would flicker, otherwise it was a marvelous sight.

"Pardon me, my lovely flower. How could I ever be so remiss to insult a lady, in any form, so harshly?"

"Oh, I forgive you, sweetie~", the last word was spoken in a saccharine voice. Her eyes looked so lovingly at Andre as she smiled majestically. "Just come a little closer." Slowly, the woman's upper body breached the confines of the screen and brought her arms out welcomingly.

The woman had the 'sweet' voice that his aunt Petunia used regularly. It was as false as a third moon. Trying not to catch her attention, he made to open his book again.

But she wouldn't allow that.

Faster than he could react, the computer woman used one of the many cords to swat the book out of his hands. They stung from the ferocity. Hissing, he leapt back. More and more wires rose ominously around them. When sparks started to fly, even Andre got a tad worried.

Like a lover, she embraced Andre and traced circles on his chest. "Forget that boorish boy, come with me and we can be together. Forever."

"F-Forever? Now, ma'am let's be reasonable. I have gotten an acquired taste for the real world. I can't pull the electric scene like you", Andre replied nervously. He was only held harder than before.

"Let him go!" Harry cried as he pulled his wand from his pocket. Yet again, it was smacked out of his hand as he hissed. This computer was pretty sharp.

"Since you wish to separate beloved and I, you need to die", the computer woman said in a cheery childish voice. Her warm eyes had a hint of mania swirling within. Even as she spoke, she was pulling Andre within the screen, an arm already digitized.

Panic hit Harry. He wasn't sure what effects his boss would suffer inside of the screen. The woman wasn't all there.

Her electrified wires leapt at him again. There was no way he could avoid the wires, reach his book, and do a spell before Andre was pulled in. Gritting his teeth, Harry's eyes grew an unnatural green. Reaching out to the forces of magic he pleaded for their aid.

It answered his call.

All forms of matter around him lost color. Movement around him had stopped. Unlike the Pale Lady, the distortion seemed to only reach around them, not even the whole attic. In contrast to the ease of the Pale Lady, Harry was struggling to keep standing, sweat pouring down his brow. Slowly, as though in tar, he moved towards the book in unsteady steps.

As he touched it, color returned to the area. Quickly, he flipped the pages and chanted, "It is fallacy to dismiss it, for what is technology but the magic of circuits (Cyber Mastery)." With great shame he ordered, "Null."

The computer paused with a look of horror on her face. Her form disintegrated and the computer flicked off. It was simply a damaged computer now. Andre fell to the ground in a thud, a look of sadness on his face. He understood the severity of the situation.

"So, you're some kind of voodoo master?" He asked lightly, trying to lift up the atmosphere.

"No. A wizard", he answered honestly.

Harry had been humbled. Amazed by it, he had forgotten magic's strength and failed to use caution. The boy looked at the book, it was far more powerful than he gave it credit. He swore on the destroyed life he created that he would show greater care to not make such a blunder again.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. A bad habit

Harry lugged his bags into the train compartment as Ron and Hermione did the same. Fastened comfortably on his wrist was a digital watch. It brought a faint reminder of the happenings on that day.

He felt as though he had been struck down for his hubris. Presently, Hermione was lecturing them about something. Harry was sure it had to do with schoolwork. From the red in Ron's face, he was losing his patience.

"Are you listening, Harry?" Hermione looked at him in disappointment.

It got worse when Harry simply smiled in retaliation. With full honesty, he said, "Nope."

"Honestly, you two are horrible. Why do you two go to school for anyway?" She questioned.

Ron shrugged.

Harry once again used honesty, "Because magic is fun and I dislike my home life. If magic wasn't so great, I probably wouldn't set foot in Hogwarts."

That made Hermione frown as she huffed. It didn't bother Harry much. If there's one thing he learned from his relatives, it was indifference. Being spoken down to or reprimanded wouldn't grab his attention so easily. He almost wanted to laugh, Hermione was way out of his league in these types of conversation. That was why he rarely argued with her.

"What are you reading anyway?" Ron asked as he tried to look over her shoulder to see what was on the magical newspaper.

Hermione grimaced and explained, "This is about the 'Malfoy Tragedy'", she explained.

This caught his attention. He hadn't thought about Malfoy in a long while. According to the article, the Malfoy manor had been attacked. It was just a smoldering crater now. Each and every Malfoy had been killed as well. The father had been crushed as he slept. The mother suffered a similar fate and somehow drowned as she slept. Draco had screamed as he choked on his blood, during a nap. Each family member had been in separate locations. It was a morbid event that had apparently rocked the wizarding world.

Each of their items, magical or not, were destroyed. That was including the money in the bank. As a matter of fact, their vault had been utterly destroyed and cursed so heavily that no one could safely enter the room.

Photos and records belonging to the family had been torn to shreds. Harry swallowed thickly and wondered what kind of being could destroy them so efficiently. Though, he had to wonder who or what the Malfoys had crossed to have this done. If the parents were anything like Draco, then they would've had a pendant for aggravating others. They most likely offended a powerful individual.

"Whoa. That's some dark magic. Do you figure they were involved in some kind of dark wizarding feud?" Ron asked casually.

"Ronald, that's horrible. No matter how little we liked him, you should be more sympathetic to his death", Hermione scolded.

Harry said nothing as he watched the scenery change rapidly. Alarm ached into his body as he heard the shouts of other students. He felt darkness given form within the magical field inside the train.

There were sickly looking hooded figures gliding between the compartments. One seemed to lock on to Harry and he felt sickness.

All was darkness. Before him he could see the haggard form of the computer woman. Cracks of decay ran down her face as tears of blood and electricity fell from her face. "Mercy creator. Why do you detest me so? Please spare me!" She was choking on air, shakily she held onto his clothing as she begged, "You made me this way! Why have you abandoned me!?"

Then she screamed in agony. Harry felt his very heart cringed. The rot and pain of agony squeezed his throat. Tears ran down Harry's face as he tried to defend himself, but couldn't find the words. Even as he tried to apologize, nothing came.

He saw his hands change and a wand was now in it. Raising his wand he sent the killing curse right into the woman, as she cried in pain, the body changed to that of his mother. Now on the ground were his parents.

Harry roared as he flayed his hands in denial. The robbed creature recoiled in pain from the strike. Smoke came out from the area Harry had inadvertently struck, symbols spreading rapidly.

With tears running down his face, Harry roared, "I'm not the same as HIM!" Magic surged and rippled from his body as a horde of the robbed creatures were thrown aside like ragdolls. Each and every window cracked and blew apart. Anyone standing within the train was thrown to the ground. Even the train itself shook violently on the tracks, almost falling into the waters below.

Each of the creatures squirmed as if under the gaze of an angry deity. Even as the air whip at his skin, he glared at each of them. His internal disgust shifted to them. Unknown to Harry, his eyes shined a bright green.

"You have no right to toy with my memories!" His fists were filled with raw magic and he marched towards the fallen and whimpering robed figures. "Get up, you wanted this!"

"That's enough Harry. That's too reckless." An unknown voice said.

Turning around, he saw a disheveled older man, probably a professor.

Ron and Hermione were by his side as well.

"Mate, it's alright. You beat him." Ron didn't sound as proud as usual.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Hermione said comfortingly.

Harry spent the rest of the ride lost in his own mind and feelings. He didn't wish to divulge his sorrow and shame.


	33. Chapter 33

33\. Admission

Harry walked through the nearly empty halls of the castle in the early morning. Droplets pelted the muddy grounds surrounding Hogwarts. It was a nearly perfect backdrop to the symphony of Harry's life. He cringed at the depressive thoughts.

It came as little surprise that rumors of his drastic reaction towards the Dementors, the robed figures on the train, had spread throughout the student body. Harry was more upset over his lashing out than the rumors really. That was the core issue.

Harry paused and rejected the notion. That was not the main issue whatsoever. The boy had foolishly thought that he could rise over his transgression, but the Dementor reached into the abyss he had plunged those feelings and dragged them kicking and screaming.

Stalking slowly, but unsteadily, was a dog that seemed to blend with the bleeding night that was being casted away by the tip of the Sun. Its coat, once proud, was a mess of twigs and mud. Harry knew that it wasn't an ordinary dog. If the magic wasn't enough of a clue, there was something intelligent in the eyes. A sea of sorrow and hatred poured out of them and mixed with the rain.

Slowly, he gestured for the dog to come closer. When it failed to move, seemingly lost in its own mind, Harry walked towards it. Taking care to cover them both underneath his umbrella, together they continued their walk.

The two not too dissimilar beings made their way to the lake that stretched before the school. No form of contact was made between the pair. Harry felt that the dog was too much to be a pet.

As they reached the edge of the river, Harry caught sight of the Pale Lady. No reality distortion was felt by the boy. It was puzzling, but not unexpected. Who could truly be prepared for her?

A thick log provided her a resting spot. Four decorative pillows served as support beneath her form. By her side were three equally luxurious pillows piled on each other. On the ground was a pile of two. In the center of the log was a beach umbrella that extended several feet above her dark hair.

The Pale Lady drank from a steaming tea cup. Harry noticed a slight change of wardrobe. On top of her typical clothes, there was a thick furred coat. His mind told him it was freely given from a beast beyond his comprehension. Still he felt it suited her quite nicely.

Following additional steam trails, he saw that there were two tea cups on a platter next to a bowl of hearty soup.

Taking the soup and a cup, he placed it beside the pillows on the ground, which the dog gladly took. Smiling lightly at the dog, he took his own cup and seat.

No words were spoken between them, only the rhythmic sound of falling rain into the lake prevented total silence. Sipping the green tea, he found it especially bitter to the tongue. A fine distraction from his thoughts. Her presence had changed from a dazzling warmth to an intoxicating flare as of late. Her figure and mannerism set his blood on fire. It ached pleasantly and more often than not brought him to a tingling bliss he couldn't quite fathom.

Clearing his throat, he broke the veil of silence, "Was I wrong?" There was no need to explain himself to one such as her. She who had her fingers in a little of everything. Harry expected her to be fully aware of the topic he spoke of.

The thin dog seemed to watch him from the corner of its eyes.

The Pale Lady placed the cup on the saucer in her other hand. "Yes. In your panic, you chose a permanent solution. I cannot absolve you of your guilt. It gnaws at you for the simple reason that you have morals you felt were broken."

Her words felt stronger than the tea itself and far less palpable. "Andre could've died", he said hoarsely.

"And the woman is surely dead", she rebutted. "Whatever your intentions were, you created her. While I understand your dislike of the type of research your friend Hermione so enjoys, you can't afford constant ignorance", her voice was steady and firm, "That spell you used based the being on the experience of the technology. Something old that was to be thrown away would of course hold attachments towards the owner. It was there at the very beginning of that business and experienced so much. Then when life flowed through it, the woman was not prepared for the influx of emotions."

"But I just ended her", Harry said morosely. "But I can fix this, can't I? Maybe if I do the spell again?"

She shook her head, "When you nulled it, you wiped the experiences as well. Even if you do the spell again, a new being would be created. There is no take backs in this case. Now you have to decide what to do with this guilt. Some dwell on it and drown, others reject it and justify themselves, and then there are those who feel that they must make up for it."

None of the stated options sounded pleasant to him. "I can't stop seeing her. I wish I could just go back and stop myself", he uttered.

"You wouldn't be the first to wish to undo their mistakes. You can only move forwards from here. But if it eases your pain, she didn't blame you. She just didn't want to lose her home. As her existence ended, she had remorse for the position she put you in and forgives you", the Pale Lady said kindly.

As the Sun fully rose, Harry Potter cried deeply in resignation and appreciation.

Beneath him the dog seemed to whimper in understanding and sympathy. So the odd trio simply mulled their thoughts as the Sun illuminated the surface of the dark waters.


	34. Chapter 34

34\. Prize

Harry sat with his back arched against an open window. On his lap was a book written by Ambrosius himself, depicting all sorts of magical creatures. He found it a good additional source to Hagrid's class Care of Magical Creatures.

He rested his side towards the window to get closer to the Sun. Below him, he heard the click of steps, much lighter than a professor's, besides Flitwick. It couldn't be Ron or Hermione since the former was watching Quidditch tryouts and the latter was doing even more school work.

She truly belong to the House of the Brave.

Instead, he saw Neville and Luna walking around the corner. Luna had a plate covered by a napkin that was seeped with a dark sauce.

Neville shared a past similar to his, parents lost to the tyranny of Voldemort. His were alive in body, but not spirit. They had permanent rooms in what amounted to the Mental Care Unit.

Then there was Luna. She was aptly named he admitted. For it seemed that her eyes were always in the stars, rejecting her place on the land below. Perhaps that was why those cruel students found such delight in watching her fall.

"Yes?" He asked as he closed his well-used book.

Nearly unfocused eyes turned to Neville and she pushed him forward, "Go on. We have all day, but I don't think that would be much fun, staring at each other like this. The worst he could do is horribly berate you for speaking to him."

It must have come as a surprise to Luna that Neville didn't find much comfort in her wording.

Once he had gotten his fidgeting under control, Neville started, "Hello, Harry I see that you're busy-"

"It's fine, Neville", he started with a smile, "I was just doing some light reading. I don't play Quidditch anymore, so I'm free. What do you have in mind?"

Luna smiled serenely at the nervous boy. "See, he's just like us. Ignored even if his name is constantly said." There wasn't a hint of reproach or pity in her voice. It was merely how she perceived things.

'Loony' Lovegood they called her. As though calling her mad made them enlightened. To his chagrin, Hermione and Ron felt the same about her.

"She isn't wrong", he said with a touch of bitterness. Quitting Quidditch hadn't made him extra fans, but it wasn't anything too bad. He felt that Neville and Luna got shorter ends of the stick.

"W-Well I was thinking of setting up a kind of club, a small gathering really. We'll do Herbology. I wanted to know if you'd like to join", he asked hopefully.

A Herbology Club? It was a subject that Neville excelled in, though he was surprised that Luna would be involved. "Why me?"

Neville swallowed and looked like he wanted to be devoured by the ground, "I thought you'd might have fun. I mean, you don't have to go to every meeting and you could just hang out?" He finished weakly.

"Chatter can be a nice sound while reading thick books. Being too serious might make your brain rebellious. And, I don't think you like being alone. You just are because you want to be around people who like you. Two is enough for our club", she seemingly assured Harry and Neville at once.

A club that didn't strictly need him, but wanted him for company? Harry thought he liked the sound of that. Pulling out his wand, he chanted, "Spongify", as a pink light shot out of his wand. The softening charm hit the ground and Harry jumped from his high position to the soft ground with a grunt.

"I'll join. I guess that makes three", Harry stated.

With a growing smile, Luna replied, "Silly there's four of us." Directing her look around the corner, she addressed the dog.

It had begun to act as a guard dog of sorts after meeting him. Always watching, it appeared it was on the guard for something. So it came as little shock for him to have been around.

Luna took the napkin off the plate to reveal a thick steak with plenty of steak sauce on top. She placed the plate on the ground and stepped back. The dog trotted slowly, dragging its feet, and ate messily. Harry would have laughed if the thing didn't look so thin and worn out.

"It's rude to exclude a member", she said with a mixture of pride and scolding.

"U-Um, isn't he just a dog?" Neville questioned logically.

"How can that be a dog? It's clearly a burdened soul possessing a dog. Look how sad it is", Luna argued.

Harry shook his head, "No. I think it's a sentient magic dog. It's going through a life crisis", Harry pushed firmly.

"I think it just had a bad owner and escaped recently. It's just being cautious of people", Neville stated.

Luna tilted her head in bewilderment, "Opinions are welcomed no matter how varied or wrong. Regardless, he's a member. Just like us, he doesn't want to be alone. Battered and pushed around he now has wobbly legs, but keeps walking. Of course he belongs in our club."

"You're right, Luna", Neville admitted and Harry agreed.

When the dog was finished, they began to walk to the meeting room. Luna was more skipping than anything, she turned on her heels and seemed to skip backwards. With a look of giddiness, she addressed Harry, "There's another reason I wanted to invite you. I absolutely love your head statement. Do you think I can add to it?" Her eyes broke their nearly permanent trance and shined with hope.

Harry paused at that, then smiled softly. "Sure." Friends were after all an expression of one's own personality.

Lune removed a hare bracelet from her wrist, it was made from a golden material with a small hare penchant. She went behind Harry and hung it beside the other ornaments in his headdress.

When it was attached, he simply knew that there was where it always belonged.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. Desolation

Silver light sputtered out of his wand as Harry failed the Patronus Charm for the umpteenth time. Frustration was bubbling underneath the pressure.

He only had the dog as company. Professor Lupin had been kind enough to tutor him on the charm. It came as a bit of surprise when he found out that the man had been friends with his father during school. He hadn't gotten much information about his parents, besides the usual pleasantries he got from the staff.

They rattled the same things, he was a good man and it was a shame he was dead. With further time, he hoped to pull more detailed stories. Still lessons had been informative, but unsuccessful.

Days of work hadn't provided him with much success. This spell would be his only real defense against the Dementors, less he wished to have a repeat of the train incident. Before he had left, Lupin had advised him to think of his happiest moment.

So Harry lowered his wand and remembered.

He had been so much younger and smaller then. A too strong gust of wind could have easily toppled him down. If one saw his eyes, there would see dullness where once radiance made its home. The boy lived from inherent stubbornness and optimism. One day, he believed, things would be better, they had to be.

It was a particularly cold winter in Surrey that year. He had earned his relatives' ire through some means, as was usual. It was too bad they didn't tell him what he did, so he could stop doing it.

It was decided that he would clear the front yard of snow. Too bad it was night and he could barely see, the shovel was nearly twice his height, and it made his hands hurt. Half the job was wrestling with the large clothing hanging off his form. The jacket wasn't really comfortable or warm. Though, he was grateful that he stopped shivering from the cold after so long.

Wind started to pick up and threw the pile of snow on him. It took several minutes to dig his way out. Harry cracked a tiny smile now that his face stopped hurting too. Pinching his cheek, he hardly felt anything! That must've been him getting tougher.

Harry went right back to work, if he did a good enough job, his family would be much nicer to him. He was sure. He had to be sure. But, it was a lot of work for little Harry. As time dragged on, Harry began to notice a figure watching him.

It was faint at first, merely an outline. But the closer he came to completion, the more detailed the figure, no woman, became. Having company made the task just a little bit more bearable.

Sleepiness slowed his efforts, but he pushed on. In little less than an hour, he was finished. Drained he made to return inside, until the lady spoke up.

"If I could have a moment of your time?" Her voice rang like chimes blown by a gentle spring wind. It was soothing to his ears and nerves. Her voice welcomed him and promised security and comfort. Most of all, it promised of sweet, sweet, wonderful rest. No more yelling or difficulties. All of that would come to a gentle stop.

Almost in a state between sleep and awake, he shakily walked up to her.

She smiled widely and kindly. Slowly, she placed a rather large mug into his hands. Steam stretched out inches above the cup and he could scarcely see the liquid due to the generous amount of marshmallows. Despite the steam, he could hardly feel the heat on his hands. Seeing her encouraging look, he took a sip. It was like liquid bliss had seeped into his mouth. Rich chocolate tickled his taste buds and warmed his insides.

He kept chugging down the hot chocolate as the woman laughed lowly. Finishing, he asked, "Why?" Hot chocolate was something his family made sure not to give him. When they drunk it, they gave him lukewarm water, provided that he was good.

"An insufferable man I know told me that there's nothing better to celebrate a new friendship than a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows." From the soft look on her face, she must've been good friends with the person.

"Friends?" Harry questioned with disbelief. His first friend? His body began to tremble again.

"Yes, friends. You seem a nice enough person. Ah, but I have responsibilities to take care of. You may have mine as well. When you're finished, leave the mugs behind, I shall retrieve them later."

After her last words, she was gone. Harry looked around and couldn't see a trace of her, but there was another mug on the ground. Picking it up, he took a slow sip as his eyes burned from the tears.

He had a friend.

Harry opened his eyes and broke away from the recollection. That had been his most precious memory. "Let's give this one more try."

Lifting his wand, he chanted, "Expecto Patronum!" Silver exploded from his wand. At first, it was simply a thick mist, but slowly it morphed into a corporeal form. A proud and mighty moose stood before him.

Its antlers branched out majestically as it swayed its head. Harry felt a sense of security and warmth as though he was back on that winter day. Yes, this form would do nicely.

As though in congratulations, the dog barked.


	36. Chapter 36

36\. Pain

"Are you going to be alright, mate?" Ron questioned again. He stood beside Hermione as he prepared to leave.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend trip. His relatives had refused to sign the permission slip, especially his aunt. Perhaps he had been pushing it when he had gleefully left her in the care of Vernon's sister.

Misgivings aside, he was not allowed to go to this Hogsmeade trip. Professor McGonagall had been strict about the conditions of going on the trip. Sure he could deal with nearly annual Voldemort death attempts, but going to Hogsmeade was out of the question.

Harry was sure that the threat of the escaped convict, Sirius Black, was just an excuse at this point. The man could be right in the castle and the staff probably wouldn't know until Harry told them. That was unfair, but he was a bit disappointed at not being able to go.

"There's nothing you guys can do about it. Just enjoy the trip for me and bring something nice back, alright?" He said to assure them. Disappointment wasn't exactly a fresh experience for him. Besides, just because he was stuck didn't mean they had to suffer as well.

"I'm sure there's something you can do to fill your time. Try the library, there is surely something worth reading", Hermione said oh so helpfully as she hugged him.

When they left, he kicked a stone a little petulantly. It annoyed him that the Dursleys were effecting his time in the magical world. Whining wouldn't do him any good now, instead he decided to meet up with Hagrid.

"Good to see you here, Harry. I could use the help. I need to feed some of the other animals, can you take care of the Thestrals?" Hagrid requested.

Harry nodded. Helping Hagrid was always a bit of a chore, but it was relatively mindless work. Thestrals were skeleton like winged horses that only those that had experiences with death could perceive. Hermione and Ron were incapable of seeing it, but he could.

Thestrals were rather friendly with him. Bizarre and misshapen, they were a sight to behold. Harry held the reins so he could begin to loosen them.

This was when everything went wrong.

Something spooked the creatures so badly that they raced towards the Forbidden Forest. To escalate matters, Harry's arm was tangled with the reins. Dirt and mud splattered on his body as the skeletal equine raced past the edge of the forest.

Seeing his dilemma, the dog gave chase and attempted to herd the Thestral, but it only doubled the equine's panic. The dog then raced to his side and Harry reached for it. Getting some form of grip, Harry pulled his body up and yanked the reins, thus allowing him to just barely get into the saddle.

No matter how much he pulled, the Thestral continued to run. Hallow and high pitched laughter erupted behind them. Turning his neck, he saw a number of the fair folk on small birds chasing after them. The horde rose their weapons and fired off magical blasts.

Over roots, and around trunks, Harry maneuvered away from the blasts. The dog was suffering injury but it didn't stop running. Harry hadn't been this deep in the forest since the first year and he didn't like where this was going. Ahead of them, he saw another group flying at them.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled the Thestral to the side. As they traveled further into the dark depths of the forest, the surroundings grew more dreary and ominous. Throughout the whole chase, the fairies wouldn't cease their mocking, childlike laughter. Their faces matched the forest, their teeth growing sharp and their eyes rabid. Beauty and cuteness crumbled from their faces like cheap masks.

He looked below and worried for the dog. It couldn't keep this up. Pulling his wand and carefully holding the reins, he chanted, "Glacius!" The freezing spell emitted a blue light from his wand as it slammed into the leading fairy, encasing it in ice.

That was a mistake.

The fairies seized the opportunity. As he was preoccupied with the spell and holding on to his temporary steed, they struck with their own spells and arrows. In an explosion of color and pain, all three fleers were tossed like puppets.

As they fell, Harry felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. It was like an insect buzzing in his ears, annoying but bearable. Harry struggled to get up, but vines and roots burst from the ground and held him in a kneeing position. Each plant biting into his skin, causing him to hiss. Looking at his side, he saw his ride getting up with little difficulty, but the dog seemed to be in great pain.

"So Harry Potter has finally answered my summons. It is in poor taste to keep your betters waiting." The woman who spoke sat on a shining throne seemingly made of gold branches. She sat above them all with a look of vainly hidden amusement.

"So the boy has arrived. He doesn't look nearly as impressive as the wizards boast about. He looks a little scrawny", a well-dressed man floated behind Harry and rose to the empty throne beside the woman. In his hand were large spider legs that were being burned.

As the man sat, a crown was brought to his head by more bird riding fairies. "Do try not to bore me, little man", the man said with a sneer.


	37. Chapter 37

37\. No choice

The court was lavish with all manner of jewelry and art that blended with the forest around them. The man and woman sat regally on their high chairs and they looked down on everyone else. With a beauty above humanity, the woman smiled with false happiness. It was an ugly and foreign thing that tried too hard to emulate beauty. Harsh and cold, the man didn't even bother with the imitation.

Their crowns were overly ornate. On the male's there was a shining green orb that sprinkled green rays due to the light.

Harry could only swallow thickly as he looked at his hopeless state. He could reach neither of his magical focuses. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir and ma'am. May I ask who you are?"

"We are the king and queen of the fairies. You have not earned the right to our names, boy." The king sounded impatient to say the least. Cold eyes ran over Harry's form and he turned away in boredom.

"Now let's not be too unwelcoming. The boy has enough sense to pay respects to his betters. It is much better than the last few beings we've had here. But they learned their place soon enough." The queen laughed into her hands as though she was recalling some joyous event. "You were brought here so we may see what manner of being you were. It has become a bit of curiosity for me."

That confused the boy. "I'm a human wizard in training. I'm sure I'm not the first or last you'll see."

This brought laughter to the queen's lips. It was an unsavory and bizarre occurrence. The noise was diamonds grinding against marble. Harry cringed in recoil.

"You? A human? That's preposterous. Our kingdom is well protected. A human would be severely weakened in our domain if they could even navigate to it. Seeing how you are in good health, it's simple to deduce that you're don't have a drop of humanity in your blood. So I ask, what are you?" The queen questioned more assertively.

This caused Harry to pause. He was certain he was human. Both of his parents were and surely he had to be. Right?

"You are trying our patience. We have better things to do then deal with your presence. Answer the question and you may find yourself unharmed", the king stated. Power radiated from his voice as eyes of red bore into Harry's green ones.

His glare was subsided by the queen's voice, "Husband, I believe the boy speaks the truth. He truly ignorant enough to call himself a human. It tickles me so. Boy, you may have been born human, but you a very much not so now. Your power was known to us nearly a year ago."

A year ago, that was when he was dealing with the Chamber of Secrets. But he doubted that the Chamber had changed his being, else Ron and Ginny would've had the same issues.

"Wife. The boy doesn't even know what he is or how he came to such a station. He is useless", the king asserted. When his wife merely smiled and nodded he continued, "I suppose I shall clean up." Gold energy formed in the man's hands. It grew dense and magic spewed wildly from it.

Harry grew big eyed as he renewed his struggles against the restraints. They merely grew tighter and cut more into his skin. All around the fairies giggled as though witnessing some great joke.

The king shot the ball at Harry's direction. Everything slowed down for Harry as the orb came closer. As it nearly collided into him, his sight was blocked out by fur. With an explosion, the dog's form slammed into the ground, a weak whine escaping its throat. The odor of burnt flesh filled the area.

Harry gasped as the dog's form changed. The dog had been Sirius Black of all things. All sorts of thoughts ran through the last Potter's mind.

"That explains the dog's pain. It was one of those humans. Shapers are quite rare among the wizard kind, correct? I think we'll have some fun with him", the queen mentioned easily, as though her husband hadn't burned a man alive.

Her blatant disregard angered Harry. Even if it was Sirius Black, she truly saw herself as something beyond reproach.

As the king prepared another attack, a mighty hoot rang in the sky. Like a blade, a mass of white feathers cut through the air. Hedgwig of all things had come to the rescue. She flew by the king's throne and clawed at his face, causing the man to flinch.

As the owl flew back to Harry, she had the green orb in one of her talons. Dropping the orb in front of him, she ripped the roots and vines with her claws.

Free from the restraints, he pocketed the orb and glared at those around him. Pulling out his spell book, he chanted, "The Beast is not something one can hunt and kill! Let the truth be known… if there is a beast it is only us! (Rejection of Order)."

Madness seeped through the eyes of all the fairy subjects. They cried out as one and began attacking everything and everyone. Some even dared to set their sights on the king and queen.

Harry wasn't quite finished. Retrieving his wand, he used the water conjuring spell and created a giant sphere of water. He got the Thestral, pulled up Sirius, and rode into the sphere and used a spell "It is not down on any map; true places rarely are (Aqua Conveyance)."

As chaos erupted on the royal fairy court, Harry and company disappeared in the collapsing form of the water sphere.


	38. Chapter 38

38\. State of Being

Ron and Hermione returned to a frowning best friend. Harry had a tight expression as he greeted them back. Initially, they had been concerned that it was bred from resentment, but that was unlike Harry's character.

Hermione coughed to capture her friend's attention.

Hearing it, Harry ceased his stride and turned towards them. He had been in the middle of an internal debate and didn't wholly appreciate the interruption, but he hid that fact. The trio stood there as the silence stretched. Hermione seemed to be trying to cajole Ron into action.

At long last, Ron actually focused to the matter at hand and helped present a united front.

"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione began.

The question furthered his frown as he made to reply.

Ron grasped him on the shoulder and had a concerned, but uncomfortable expression. "We're your mates, of course we noticed. You didn't even look excited about seeing a mess of new magical trinkets. You're practically in love with those."

"What Ron's trying to say is, you can rely on us. If we push this aside, you'll just brood over it and distance yourself. Don't deny it, your solution for any difficult issue is to dismiss company and work through your problems alone. But, you don't have to, you know?" Hermione looked timid at the suggestion. The bags under her eyes were emphasized by her look of concern.

Ron, on the other hand, was shifting as though he wanted to be anywhere but here. Emotional conversations such as these weren't his cup of tea. It made him anxious and tongue tied.

Harry was of similar disposition. With the exception of the Pale Lady, he liked to keep his problems private. If living with the Dursleys and Hogwarts had taught him anything, it was people were all too glad to devour a person at their weakest.

But, these were his good friends. Pushing his glasses up, he looked at them resignedly. "Alright, but we need to go somewhere before we begin. Anywhere with water really. I have a spot."

Both of them nodded in acceptance as they followed him. Harry led them to one of the many watering stations Hagrid had set up for magical creatures. He pulled out his spell book.

"Isn't that the book you like to read?" Ron began as he looked over the cover.

"Yes, it is. It's a spell book. Hold it, Hermione, that isn't important", Harry said as Hermione began to open her mouth. She looked abashed, but nodded resolutely. "I'm going to cast two spells, one to breathe underwater and another to teleport."

Opening the book, he chanted, "Treading water, dancing dark turmoil, a glance for something given (Drowning Life)." Immediately following that, he chanted, "It is not down on any map; true places rarely are. (Aqua Conveyance)."

Like that they were gone from Hogwarts.

…

Each of them stood tense outside of a healing room of Ys. Harry was unsure, Ron impatient, and Hermione was reluctant. The door opened and the merman healer gestured towards them.

"Sirius Black can speak to you, though try not to overexert him", the middle aged healer instructed.

The trio walked into the room. Black was surrounded in a bubble on a white sheet bed. Black looked a lot better from his injury in the Forbidden Forest, though he was still weak. Harry took the front.

"Black, why did you save me?" Harry asked.

Black rose slowly and looked at Harry with pained eyes, "I owe your parents that much. I couldn't afford another failure towards them." The man coughed painfully.

"But you betrayed them", Harry asserted.

"No! I did no such thing. It was Peter Pettigrew. My failure was suggesting that rat as guardian. There was a powerful charm meant to protect you and your parents. In my infinite wisdom, I nominated Peter, believing that I could fool everyone." Tears escaped his eyes and he continued, "I couldn't let you get hurt."

Hermione was skeptical, "Why didn't you explain yourself to the officials? Better yet, why didn't you go to the Aurors from the very beginning?"

Black gritted his teeth and replied, "I was foolish, but I didn't want Peter to leave unharmed."

"Good job there mate", Ron muttered sarcastically and received a smack on the arm by Hermione.

This was all very nice, but something bothered Harry. As noble as it sounded, if it was at all true, there was an oddity. "Why now? What pushed you to search for me now?"

Black looked at him with serious eyes, "Harry there have been whispers of dark things in Azkaban. Word has spread to the prisoners that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is recruiting. You are in more danger than ever. His followers will soon return to him. I needed to get out of there, the Dark Lord is aware of my true allegiance and would kill me. "

The group of friends looked at each other in anxiety.

"But that can be saved for later. I need to find Peter and prove my innocence. That rat could be anywhere, especially with his Animagus form. He should be an old rat with a missing toe, if I haven't gone completely mad."

All three students didn't dare breathe. If what the man said was true, Ron's pet rat was actually Pettigrew in disguise. It was ingenious, not only was he safe, but he could keep tabs on Harry through Ron.

Hermione had a hint of a smug expression. She appeared liberated from all of Ron's anger about their respective pets. The glare Ron was giving her was warning her to not brag. She merely smiled in return.

Harry ignored the byplay. He rubbed his chin in thought, they needed to capture the traitor. Eyes solemn he spoke, "We need a plan."


	39. Chapter 39

39\. Unity

In the dim light of night, Harry gazed upon the moon. From the top of Hogwarts' highest tower, he noted how the moon shined so vividly through the clouds. Excitement, hope, and anxiety fought for dominance over his mood.

He rested on an edge and smiled softly to the company beside him. "Thank you for coming. I wanted to share something with you." His eyes lingered on her form as she looked at him quizzically. Standing up straight, he gestured for his broom to come to him. It rose from the ground and stood ready.

Magically, it began to stretch to comfortably seat two. There was soft padding added to the length of the broom that hadn't been there before. Harry took the front and sat firmly.

The Pale Lady got up from her resting position and followed behind. She sat sideways with her legs crossed, caring little of the precarious position she had taken.

Harry wasn't surprised but still he was still mildly disappointed that she hadn't needed to hold unto him for support. With such thoughts racing in his mind, he kicked off the tower. The two shot down like a comet as the wind whipped at their faces. Little effected the Pale Lady, while Harry's hair danced wildly in the wind.

Speeding up, the broom swerved upwards just as it reached the bottom of the castle. Adjusting his hold, the broom exploded in speed. A loud explosion was left behind as Harry directed the broom towards the glistening lake. Taking care not to cause too great of a splash, he dipped his hand into the cool dark waters, cutting into it. The waters gleamed under the moonlight like gems.

Harry rose to the sky as he did a helical roll. Intense forces pushed against them, though his passenger just leaned leisurely to the back.

This is what Harry wanted. To share something as wonderful as flying with someone precious. Not even Quidditch could compare to this sensation. For just a brief moment, Harry closed his eyes and took in the whipping winds.

Harry came to a smooth stop where the clouds were gathered. The boy balanced himself on top of the broom and looked below them. Snow began to trickle from above and slowly piled up. A soft smile broke on his lips as he watched the lake swish the flakes around.

"Isn't it an amazing sight? When snow begins to fall, it just becomes perfect", Harry described serenely. The dark water with the decoration of snowflakes in front of the old style castle was picturesque. He was glad to share it with her.

The Pale Lady tilted her head to the side and hummed ever so lightly. "I appreciate the gesture of you sharing this with me."

This made the last Potter chuckle, tears almost spilled from his eyes. "That's something I absolutely love about you." The boy paused with heat flaring on his cheeks. Hearing his own words caused a sudden bout of embarrassment that had a nasty habit of showing up around her company. "It's like you've seen it all millions of times, but can still muster appreciation. I sometimes wonder about all the things you've witnessed. Ever since I was younger, you were like a miracle to me, just when I'm at my lowest you were there. It's embarrassing to admit, but you were my first and only friend for years." Unsaid was that he wouldn't have minded that staying true. She had made his childhood, not so much happy, but content. A sort of contentment that allowed one to deal with adversity and carry on.

The change of his feelings towards her was so gradual that he couldn't quite finger when it had happened. Those feelings were like their friendship was catching ablaze. The beginning was but a sparkle, no matter how hot and fierce. As the years passed, he could feel those emotions becoming like coals, the burning deep and nearly unstoppable.

Harry rose his head to gaze upon the moon, as though the action would bless him with courage he didn't feel. He continued, "But something occurred to me recently, I don't know that much about you or your life. I suppose that's fine, but unfair." A cool wind blew by them, slowly causing his headdress to clink in repetition. "Call it selfish, but I'll like to be a shoulder you could lean on."

Not that he felt that she needed such a thing. Her composure was just another admirable aspect of hers.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked patiently. Her eyes paid him full attention.

Surprisingly, it calmed him down for her to be paying so close attention. Coughing, he turned his sight back towards her, "I want to spend more time with you, to better know you."

The Pale Lady laughed lightly, "Are you perhaps asking me on a date?" Her voice had a coy characteristic that stirred something hot in him.

"Y-Yes. There is a Yule festival scheduled in the Kingdom of Ys. Would you do me the pleasure of going with me?" He asked in a rushed string of words. If his face had any more red, he would have been indistinguishable from a cherry. All he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart, "It could be a little adventure for you and I", he finished.

She was silent for a moment as she crossed her hands. Memories seemed to run through her mind and a fond expression was clear on her face. "That was the most charming date request I've ever received. Most of them were so flirtatiously pushy or overly 'devoted'." Looking at him with a mixture of nostalgia and warmth, she answered, "I would be happy to accompany you, Harry. May we have a pleasant time."

He couldn't resist cheering.

She was amused.


	40. Chapter 40

40\. Dreaming

As the teenage Harry stood at the entrance of Ys' domain, he could only wrestle with his emotions. As he stood there peering, he did nothing but fearing, doubting, the reality he found himself in. This was the day he would have an outing with the woman who held the strings to heart for so long.

Today he would begin his courting of the Pale Lady. Sweaty palms itched without rest as he removed his black gloves. Looking at his watch, he was aware that he was ten minutes early, a period of time that seemed to be both too soon and too far off.

The Yule Festival was an exquisite event, where magical beings of all kinds attended. Atypical to its state, the underwater kingdom was surrounded by a large bubble like dome. Entering and exiting was simple and one could easily breathe. Amazingly, the mermaids and mermen could swim inside the bubble as though it was filled with water.

If it wasn't for the outing, Harry would have been very interested in checking the bubble. Chewing the insides of his cheeks, he found himself unable to stay in one spot. Harry twisted the cuff of his pinstripe suit. It felt stuffy and formal, but Harry felt that it was necessary for the first stage of their courting.

"Lost in your thoughts, once again?" The decadent voice of the Pale Lady echoed as she walked through the entrance. "I hope I'm not too late."

Harry found himself speechless. The Pale Lady was dressed in an attire quite divergent from the norm. Her dress was a dark crimson with ruffled material that acted as a short sleeved top, it gradually changed to an intricate pattern that covered the chest and flowed down into a corset like middle that went to the waist. At the waist, it split into two folds of red draping over the black skirt that reached to her feet.

As inexperienced as he was, Harry knew that she needed to be complimented. Digging through the chambers of his mind for a compliment, he said, "You… look nice." The teenager berated himself for his lackluster praise. There were so many words he could've used such as stunning, beautiful, marvelous, or manifestation of allure in a singular lovely form from which his eyes were privileged to feast on.

"Thank you", she said with a laugh that hinted at knowledge of his slip up. With an ease of grace, she bended over and straightened his tie. When she finished, she patted his chest and backed away. "You look as charming as ever."

Relieved that he hadn't blundered too poorly, he continued, "May I?" He rose his elbow towards her.

"You may", she said silkily as she took hold of his arm.

As he expected, her touch was comforting but odd. It was an attribute he hadn't picked up when he was younger, having had little physical contact with others. Her body couldn't be called warm or cold. The touch of her skin was an abstract notion in regards to heat, a spark of almost warmth in the coldest winter and nearly soothing breeze on the hottest summers. Most of all, the feeling brought a sense of comfort to him and he was able to steady his walking.

Along the walkway, he saw all manner of magical creatures passing by from centaurs to giant owls. A festival for all manner of creatures was compelling. Certain parts of him just wanted to people watch. Ys had a more welcoming attitude to nonhumans then the Ministry of Magic did, not that was saying much.

Getting to the main path of the kingdom, the pair looked through the decorative windows of the lavish shops. There were restaurants, clothing, and trinket shops all around, with guests going in and out. All of it was so mesmerizing.

"I see you've taken well to your symbol", the Pale Lady said as she ran a finger down his headdress. There was a chime as pieces of it struck the others. Having such an intimate action happen, his face grew hot. "You are an interesting one."

Oddly enough, he took pride in that. For one who seen so much that could only be a compliment. "It that your symbol?" The wizard pointed to the strange cross that was nestled comfortably over her bosom.

She graced him with another smile, "Yes, it's called an ankh. Symbols hold a great deal of power for a number of reasons. It can help one better understand himself, though it's prudent to not be too caught up in it", she advised.

Harry opened his mouth to further question her, but a strong hand took his shoulders. Looking behind him, he saw that it was Andre.

"Sorry ma'am, but may I borrow your date for a moment? I have come to give him his order", he said smoothly. Harry wasn't aware of any such order.

"Of course, don't let me hold you up. I'll be right here", she said just as smoothly as she took a seat on a nearby bench, her legs crossed. Once again, Harry wished he had brought a camera to record this magnificent image.

Without further permission, Andre pulled Harry into his shop. Ever since being introduced to the magical world, the man had made it his goal to get with a 'bewitching' lady and proceeded to open shop in magical locations. No explanations were given as the man took out expensive looking cologne and sprayed Harry with it. Next, he sprayed liquid mint in his mouth, causing the teen to cough. Satisfied, Andre raced to the back of the shop and wistfully pulled out a dozen centifolia roses. "I was going to use these for later, but I think you need them more", he explained. "Now shoo and show your lady a good time." He pushed Harry out the door before he could get a word in.

Stumbling out the door, he paced towards his date for the day. "For you. I hope you like them", he said unsurely.

"They're a beautiful. Thank you, Harry. Shall we take our leave?"

Before they could even begin, a chariot stopped beside them. Pulling the cart were a group of large seahorses that appeared bred for strength. The door swung open and a tittering Alana swam out. "I hope I'm not too late. I have brought the carriage ride that accompanies your tickets to the castle."

With much effort, he prevented himself from gaping. No such arrangement had been made. Seeing the helpful look on Alana's face, he couldn't refuse. Gently, he guided the Pale Lady into the chariot and only slightly flushed as he heard girlish giggling from the normally restrained mermaid.

The chariot idly drove towards the castle. In light of the Yule festival, a popular play called Faust was being shown. Having heard a lot of good things about it, he believed that his date would enjoy the motif. A not too small part of him was ecstatic to see an actual magical play.

Both sat in comfortable silence as they watched the scenery out of the window.

"I'm happy for you", the Pale Lady began. "You've become far more social. I can scarcely believe that you were the child that stood so alone. Now, you have such dependable and caring friends. It's adorable."

Her compliments brought forth another wave of embarrassment. Internally, he was grateful to Andre and Alana because he was fully aware how out of depth he was. But, he didn't regret asking for her company for a moment. Finally relaxing, he leaned back and enjoyed the sight of his companion eyeing the landscape. Who would have thought a change in clothing could be so enticing.

A stupid smile was fixed on his face as the chariot reached its destination. Climbing down out of the seat, he reached out his hand to gently guide her down the steps of the chariot.

"The show will start soon", he noted as they walked down an archway. The last Potter soon found his partner stopping.

Just above them were fresh mistletoes, "Far be it for me to be remiss with such traditions." She slightly bent down and kissed his cheek ever so softly.

Harry was left lightheaded, but attempted to act nonchalant. With nerves fraying, he returned the gesture and felt even more lightheaded, especially when she gave a coy smile.

As Harry continued escorting her for the rest of the date, he could hardly fathom this being reality. Regardless, he wouldn't want to spend Christmas with anyone else.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. Running Away

Harry and Ron spoke animatedly. They were the immaculate image of school boys, just simply enjoying their youth.

Ron saw his pet and smiled widely. "Hey little guy, we have a big surprise for you." He nodded as his friend brought out a carry case for the rat. The rat appeared somewhat interested.

This got a small smirk from the Potter teen.

As they made their way to their destination, they were joined by Hermione. Silently, each carried on. Soon they arrived to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Though, Harry looked cautiously at the forest every now and again.

Without warning, Scabbers was thrown out of his cage. Just as he was going to hit the ground, Harry pulled his wand and chanted, "Carpe Retractum." A golden orange magical light shot at the rat and held firmly. Like a whip, Harry rose it and slammed it to the ground, causing Scabbers to follow suit.

"Drop the charade, Peter", Harry said with as much venom as he could. His green eyes were narrowed and seemed to be cut of the frostiest gems. His teeth were just barely visible as he tried to nonverbally commute his disdain. "I'll just do it again and again until you start playing along."

Ron and Hermione looked on in a cross of support and concern. Harry dismissed it. Traitorous monsters like Peter weren't worth the pity.

Abruptly, the rat became a filthy looking man with colorless and balding hair. What hair he had left was a tangled mess. Old robes covered his overweight body. Fear was evident on his peasant like features.

Like a harsh and unforgiving king, Harry dragged him towards them. "You must think you're so clever, spying on the Weasleys' and hiding from the law. How long would it have taken you to double cross them as well?" Harry said just above a whisper.

Shaking heavily, the man pleaded to the boy, "F-Forgive me. It was a moment of weakness. I didn't know what I was doing. I-If I hadn't pointed the Dark Lord towards them, I would surely have been punished by him. It wasn't anything personal." The man finished in a whimper.

"You low down snake. If that's how you treat your mates, I'll hate to see what you would do to your enemies", Ron said in insult. His features almost as disgusted as Harry's.

Hermione was attempting to comfort Harry by rubbing his shoulders. It yielded very little results. Harry's emotions seemed to only grow darker. In his eyes, he was showing admirable amount of restraint since he wasn't actively ramming the excuse of a man into the trees.

"Is that all you have to say? You led the enemy right to my parent's home. Even if fear was an excuse, Voldemort didn't tell you to put the blame on Sirius. You're just as much a monster as Voldemort. No, you're worse, he never acted like a victim. I bet if we didn't find you out, you wouldn't have dared gone back to Voldemort. You serve only yourself. Well it ends tonight."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my boy", the wizened voice of the headmaster emerged from one of the trees. Following his reveal, Professors Snape and Lupin appeared.

Harry could almost see the little hairs on Peter rise as his beady little pupils shrank. An imprint of his wand formed as he gripped his wand harder and harder. It was too much for him to see one of the orchestrators of his parents' demise and not just blast him away.

"I am very much disappointed in you and myself. I have errored Mr. Black quite grievously. I see that even now I am clouded by my own wrath and was unable to discern the best course of action", Dumbledore said calmly, but sternly.

Somehow, Harry didn't believe that he was addressing the pathetic shapeshifter on the ground. Ever so briefly, Dumbledore looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. That almost spilled the boy over the edge. It felt far too knowing for his taste. It was a look that Harry felt only the Pale Lady had any right to have. Still he heeded the headmaster's advice.

Seemingly pleased and proud, Dumbledore nodded over to Professor Snape, the Potions Professor. Professor Lupin just stood there, ashamed for some reason.

"Oh, Peter, you fool! After everything James, Sirius, and I went through with you I just can't believe it. I mourned for your death. How foolish of me to ever think you could be a hero. How long were you working for him? Why?" The worn out looking Professor Lupin simply turned away.

The headmaster nodded his head at the Professor Snape once again. Cape billowing, the dreary man strode towards Peter. "It is evident that birds of a feather so wonderfully flock together. He was simply more monstrous than you and your friends' Lupin", Snape dismissed with such scorn that Harry could almost taste it. It made the man's dislike of Harry seem positively warm and loving. There was clearly bad blood between.

Professor Lupin ducked his head away from the man, in both shame and annoyance.

The darkly dressed potion master kneeled in front of the shivering Peter and looked deeply in his eyes. When the man made to look away, Professor Snape held him in an iron grip. When done, he threw the man to the ground and returned to the headmaster.

Unfortunately, Peter mumbled a chant that Harry couldn't understand and his magical hold on the man dispersed. Before any of the Professors could reach their wands, he transformed back into a rat and ran for the forest.

This was a mistake.

He was caught by the hands of a sickeningly beautiful woman. It was the Fairy Queen. She cooed cruelly at the transformed man, running a smooth finger on his back. "How adorable. He seems ever so important to you, sweet Harry. Normally I'm one for direct punishment, but taking something so dear to you has a nice touch. I can see it, taste it so clearly. You desire this man ever so much." As she spoke, Peter struggled to get out of the grip.

But Harry knew the truth. It was all in vain.

"Come little wizard, I'll keep you safe from the other big bad wizards", her voice was so saccharine, that none were doubtful of its insincerity.

Throwing one last radiant smile at the last Potter, she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Peter cried a cry so shrill that it rang around all the trees and seemed to tear at each of their ears.

None knew what terrors the man faced in his last days, but one fact held true. Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer, coward, and rat, was never seen again.


	42. Chapter 42

42\. Devastation

After that day, things had been solemnly quiet at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't truly bring himself to do anything but pity the man. He would only wish such a fate on his worst enemy, Voldemort. In a moment of deep reflection, the teen decided to let his fury go.

Long had Harry seen the downfall that came with such obsession, it was morbidly fascinating. The Dursleys had their success and normalness. Petunia changed her behavior so often and so quickly that he was sure that she would get whiplash. It was unknown if she had a genuine friend. Vernon bathe in his self-deceit. He acted as if all of his actions went according to some grand plan. Dudley was nothing without his pride and bullying.

Even his friend Hermione had such an obsession. Hers was school. Since that day, her appearance grew more restless and disheveled. At the moment, he chose to leave it be. If she grew any worse the next school year, he would confront her.

On a further sour note, Professor Lupin had resigned as the teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Apparently werewolves were appreciated in Hogwarts. Harry wasn't surprised to find such blatant discrimination from witches and wizards. The thought saddened him, though.

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop, signifying another year that he succeeded in surviving the chaos of the school. With promises to owl each other during the break, the trio of friends went their separate ways. Unlike his friends, he was not welcomed by the loving arms of family.

It was nothing new. What was once heartache no longer even registered as a disappointment. Carrying his luggage, he was mildly surprised to find the Raggedy Man working on another portrait.

Slowly walking beside the man, he took a peek at the artwork. It depicted an iceberg. Above the surface, it was a simple collection of ice piercing the surface. Below was another story. The iceberg morphed into a horrid creature of slime, pus, and unending amount of mouths. Water around it was defiled by its mere existence. The material in which the Raggedy Man painted on seemed to weep as it held the thing's image.

For a moment, Harry knew misery and that thusly warped into apathy. Eyes losing focus, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight. He looked the man in the eyes and smiled brightly, "What a powerful piece, I see you haven't lost your touch."

A faint smile appeared on the man's face at the compliment.

As the final stroke was finished, Harry couldn't help but be amazed. It was so lifelike as though he held the power of creation within the brush. After looking over the man's appearance, he asked, "Hungry?"

…

Later, the pair were in a private booth at a diner. The picture rested beside Harry. It had the power to seemingly cause people to avert their eyes. Their waiter couldn't get their order fast enough.

"Why?" The Raggedy Man questioned. When he saw the confused look on the teen, he elaborated, "Why do you hold interest in my art? It's abhorrent."

Harry took another look at the powerful piece and ran a single finger over the image. The waters almost appeared to patter as the creature went through light spasms that were poor imitations of squirming. "I can relate to them. This one looks like a struggle between nature and nurture. It's very much not an iceberg, but it's trying to be. No matter how poor of job it's doing, it is trying. I'm not too different", Harry admitted as he rested on his opened palm and gazed at the image. His eyes glowed an unnatural inhuman hue of green. Light itself seemed to be barely able to depict the shade.

"For so long I tried to be what I'm obviously not. First it was 'normal' then it was a hero. The first by choice the latter by others. Sometimes I think I'm that frightened child underneath the stairs that just wants to be recognized. Your pictures brings that back, all those bitter memories and experiences. I can't pretend that I've really figured myself out. I don't even know if I will like what I find beneath the surface. But, I want that so badly. That's why I enjoy your paintings. It speaks of recognition and beauty of those that don't belong." Harry looked at the man in sincerity.

In turn, the Raggedy Man appeared torn, no doubt lost in his own memories. "I suppose that is a nice way to look at it. Perhaps that's all I was trying to say." He paused then shook his head, "No it wasn't. I lack that insight. Sometimes I don't think I even know what I want. Thank you Harry Potter. Your words have been insightful."

Harry nodded in return. Pulling the painting to the front, he asked politely, "May I have your autograph? I don't if I'll see you again."

"Of course", he took the painting and traced his finger over the lower right corner. The Raggedy Man then returned it to his only fan. All the while, he wore the biggest smile Harry had ever seen.

Harry looked at the signature. It read 'Destruction'. A name that reverberated with his very being. Somehow for some reason, he knew that it wasn't a pseudonym. Harry rose his head to find just what he expected.

Nothing.

The Raggedy, no, Destruction had left him alone in the booth. Such a strange being, but a powerful one. As he paid the check and left the diner, he couldn't help but connect a few people in his head.

The Pale Lady, Pinched Man, and Destruction gave off similar feels. What were they? After a moment of thought, he released such concerns. There was no need to become obsessed.


	43. Chapter 43

43\. Barefoot

Harry busied himself with cleaning the Dursleys' household. Relations between him and Petunia had grown ever more frigid. Now that he was no longer bound to her, her dismissal of him grew but so did his. Outside of acidic words, gestures, or looks given by both sides, neither willingly approached the other.

Vernon futilely attempted to discipline him in all things, but grew incensed with the look he received from the teen. His eyes lacked even the illusion of respect. To them Harry had grown into a strange being. But that behavior suited him fine.

It wasn't stated, but understood, that he would keep his 'freakiness' to himself, be silent unless spoken to, and do the housework, in return he boarded in their home and was left to his own devices. One would believe he was but an unwilling serf to reluctant owners.

Only Dudley bothered to try to intimidate him. Like any other creature with a short attention span, Dudley left him be when he could gain no interesting reactions. One could only throw so many things at a sweeping person.

When the last piece of filth was cleaned, he returned the supplies to his former room, beneath the stairs. Crossing the living room, both of his adult relatives ignored his movements. An action that was mutual. Exiting through the back, he saw his favored decrepit tree. It brought a faint smile to his face. Reaching up for one of the thin branches, he heard a familiar call.

It came from Hedwig. The beautiful snow white owl perched on the branch. Twisting her neck in that fascinating way he'd come to admire, she opened her wing towards him. Looking deep into her eyes, he realized that she wanted him to grasp her feathers. Placing the upmost trust in his companion of just over three years, he took her feather.

They were gone in a quiet sway of wind and fallen feathers. He was not missed.

…

Harry came out of the experience with little more of a stumble. Looking around, he found himself in a place of cobbled paths. Trees were luscious and abound. Birds of all manner flew about, with owls being the predominant. Hedwig flew to his shoulder and held on. As always, no harm came to him from her talons.

She gestured to towards the great doors. Faintly, he could hear the sound of a ticking clock. Nodding, he made his way to the door. All the while, the perched birds looked at him with unwavering eyes.

Swallowing thickly, he pushed the doors opened. Immediately he had to avert his eyes from the sunshine.

"Come forwards, young Harry. I mean you no harm", a gentle but strong male voice called out to him.

Following the voice, he was amazed at what he saw. There was a tree that spewed from the depths of a running brook. It had countless luscious branches, a tribute to life. Its tips soared high into the sky. On the lowest branch was a snow owl just bigger than Harry. His eyes were full moons, the feathers were the freshly fallen snow. Stars were collected around his very eyes. Harry could only see warmth in those unhuman eyes. Kinder and much more loving than his relatives ever graced him with. And resting on his beak was a small pair of circular glasses.

"It must be odd to see an owl of my size, but I assure this is no joke", he said in mirth. "I am the Avian King. Please come closer."

Harry stopped just as he was to walk into the brook. Slowly he removed his shoes and socks and stepped into the warm waters. The Avian King eyes grew warmer at his actions and seemed to approve. Only then did he sense it, the immensity of this domain. Through magic senses alone, he learned that he was on a large country size formation. Most marveling of all, it was housed on the very tip of Big Ben, yet those below had no knowledge of this land. It seemed their skill in stealth far surpassed those of Britain wizards.

Getting within a decent range of the royal owl, Harry greeted, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

A joyous laugh escaped the king's beaks. "I see my daughter was correct about you, wizard in training. I'm pleased to finally meet the one my precious daughter has been in the care of. Yes, seeing you, I believe this is the correct course of action." Spreading his wings, a light gust passed through Harry. Within the depths of the wind was a clear orb. "Do you know what this is?"

Harry could only shake his head.

"I see. It isn't too surprising. Wizards tend to forget that they do not have an exclusive right to magic. This is but one of the Cardinal Cornerstones, crystalized representations of magic." He hooted, "Or so they say. In many legends magic came from these very stones. The how has been lost to history, but they became legacies of the supposed first beings that came in contact with these stones. It is believed that this is where we birds mastered the skill to find all we seek."

Harry gaped at the thought that he now had all four of such stones.

Chuckling at Harry's appearance, the king continued, "For as long as my people remembered, this stone shined brightly. Alas, nearly fourteen years ago, all light faded from this stone. It would be fallacy for me not to admit we were panicked. Yet the magic did not leave us. So all we could do was see and wait. As you might figure, it was a tense situation. Then my sweet daughter told of how see gave the cornerstone of the Fae to you. She spoke of the light that radiated from the now deadened stones. How they accepted you so readily. I see now that she was not rash in her decision. As long as your character holds true, know that this kingdom shall support you."

Harry solemnly accepted the gift as he rose his hands towards it. From within his very being, a trio of stones came forth. The Cardinal Cornerstones spun around him. Each merged into his forehead, making a complex compass like insignia.

And like that all light faded from his sight.


	44. Chapter 44

44\. Cold

It had been a long time since Harry had felt such discomfort. It was disconcerting. There was a helpless numbness to every part of his body. The closest he could relate the feeling was that of his body freezing from the veins outward.

A violent shiver racked through his body as if a chilling wind had cut through him. Agony seeped into his bones. Harry's head throbbed fiercely as a high fever overcame him. Through his befuddled memory, he recalled being in the Avian domain.

Beneath his ailing body was the comfort of a quality bed. Far superior to the one his relatives had allowed him. To his surprise, he felt a gentle welcoming hand brush the strands of hair from his face. Nothing but concern could be found in that gesture alone. The hand was oh so warm, a relieving warm.

Whose hand was it? His mind was far too jumbled to think properly.

Harry attempted to vocalize his question, but nothing besides haggard gurgling occurred. All he could taste was the texture of dust mixed with embers. Hacking, his body rocked from the coughs. He attempted to rise, but the comforting hand prevented him.

From the ringing of his ears, he assumed that the hand's owner was speaking to him, but it could not be deciphered by his weakened mind. A storm of energy seemed to taken residence where his brain laid.

Frustrated with his state, poor Harry attempted to open his eyes. And how did he suffer for this transgression. Light attacked and wounded his eyes. Nothing could be seen. It was as though a permanent thick fog consumed everything. Above him was the blotted image of a person.

Too soon, his eyes forcibly shut themselves, in opposition to his desires. There was little he could do to reopen them, for it felt as though frost melded them shut. A desperate attempt of a whimper left his lips.

Again the voice was attempting to say something. Steady hands reached for his back and gently lifted him upwards. A delightful sensation graced his lips. Instinctually, the last Potter parted his lips as liquids slowly filled his mouth. As he swallowed, he vaguely recognized the creamy chocolate taste that eased the strain on his throat.

So relieved, Harry wished nothing more than to thank that person. Yet, no words would escape him, his body far too defunct of energy. Reason was once again leaving him. As though countless hands were vying for attention, his mind was torn asunder. A cool cloth wiped his forehead. Through some miracle, he heard the voice.

"Rest", the voice advised. It was so genial and genuine that he could not help but obey it.

Warmth spread over his chilling body. Such care was a treasure to the teen. He rested easier with the feeling that it wasn't the Dursleys responsible for his body's wellbeing. With such peaceful thoughts, Harry Potter left the conscious world.

…

After a time unmeasurable, Harry awoke in an unknown land. Sand, sand, and even more sand stretch beneath him and across every direction. Clutching a handful, it filled him with wonder. There was something unmundane about it. There was the faint touch of magic, but it was of an insignificant amount.

Rising up, he found that his body was far lighter and healthier than he remembered. He inhaled wonders and exhaled whimsy. Beyond his control, he couldn't help but smile. This place reminded much of when he first discovered magic. That was the spark that had ignited everything and his flame held strong.

"It seems my quick journey here was unneeded. You do not seem distressed in such a mysterious land", a somber voice spoke to him.

Turning around, he found the Pinched Man now present. His voice held such a dreary tone that Professor Snape seemed the epitome of joviality. A detailed robe draped the man's figure. An enticing story was weaved into its very seams.

"It's enjoyable. I remembered something nice", Harry replied in honesty.

The Pinched Man narrowed his eyes as he, dare Harry say, turned around overly dramatically. "It is good that you have not become the center of this land. It would've been most unfortunate if I had to become your enemy. After your demise, my sister would certainly let her… displeasure be known."

Only a mild discomfort passed through Harry as he noted the man's dismissal of his end. Such was the nature of his upbringing, a combination of disregard and annoyance. But, he didn't let it taint his appreciation for the place. The Pinched Man was simply a detached individual. Silently, he followed his host.

As they walked, the surroundings changed like the shifting sands. It was an odd experience for him. One image showed him catching a snitch as a first year. A second one depicted him battling the basilisk alone. There was even an image of him driving a flying car into a violent tree. That final one drudged up a touch of envy. Nevertheless, they all were strange.

If not for his severe expression, Harry would've loved nothing more than to ask about this literal wonderland he found himself in.

After a stretch of time, Harry saw a castle come into view. The Pinched Man signaled for him to stop.

"This is far enough, young one. Endeavor to not return here without my expressed permission. Before you are removed from here, I will tell you one thing and I shall not repeat myself." The Pinched Man took on the visage of a knight facing his doom, "I thank you for your assistance. As reward for your wise, though unintentional, action I shall reward you with the realization of one of your dreams of my choosing. Now be off."

With a wave of his hand, Harry left the strange but amazing land behind.


	45. Chapter 45

45\. Rain

Harry Potter awoke, feeling like a new man. Shooting upwards, he found himself in comfortable pajamas and a rather nice but typical apartment suite. It was filled with warm colors and a smidge of black every now and then.

Oddly enough, Harry felt… distracted. It was as though his attention was being divided over and over and over again. A sense of not being all there hit him hard. A plethora of images engulfed his sight.

His eyes saw things that didn't make much sense. Every wizard and witch came to mind. He felt that power of every magical creature and understood them. So much was now swimming in his head. It was all too much yet just right. This occurrence made him feel more natural than he ever did.

Concentrating on his apparent visions, he saw stranger marvels. There was modern weaponry that shot out amazing feats of magic: deconstruction, sight, and even flight. Another vision had golden artifacts controlling mythical beasts. Each vision was unique and astounding in its own way.

He loved this.

Finally getting down from his euphoria, he had to wonder where he was exactly. Seeing how comfortable everything was, he couldn't think of it as a Death Eater trap. His questions were answered as the door opened.

It was the Pale Lady. In her hands was a tray of hot food. Seeing him awake, she seemed relieved. "This is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't sure when you would get up from your power nap." Her voice was rather chipper as she placed the tray on the nightstand. "So, how do you feel?"

Harry thought of his reply for a moment. It was a bit difficult to really communicate how he felt. Would expanding be appropriate? " **J** ∑¥∞ π _ **i**_ ҖҘ." Harry squinted as his tongue worked in ways he didn't know possible. Coughing, he tried again at a deliberate pace, "I'm getting better. Thank you for taking care of me." Harry smiled with as much warmth as there was in him.

She playfully bopped him on the nose in return. "You're very welcome, but don't seem so surprised. You are worth the effort, no matter what your relatives will tell you. As I've told you so many times before, accept the kindness of those around you."

Harry stared at her for a moment before sighing and then laughing. "It's shameful, but I still rely on you to set me straight. I didn't realize I was so moody", Harry said as his laughter died down. Idly, Harry stared at the walls as he asked, "What happened to me?"

The Pale Lady rocked her head, "It seems that your body needed to adjust to some… changes. Strange isn't it? I haven't felt this frightened for anything in quite a while. Your life wasn't in danger, but you weren't well either. If you hadn't recovered, I don't know what state you would've been left in. I suppose I just want to say thank you for pulling through." She punctuated her statement by scooting closer to Harry's side.

Turning towards her, he marveled her beauty. Though he was reluctant to say it out loud, he based his ideal of beauty around the Pale Lady. Sadly, he found other females around him sorely lacking. He still cherished that night where she accepted his courting.

The sound of her feminine giggling interrupted his thoughts. An all too knowing look was plastered on her face. Used to this behavior, he smiled widely as though to reaffirm his thoughts. Following that, he quickly ate his prepared meal. Eating itself was a bit of an adventure. Most of the food he had never seen much less tasted. His favorite was a bread called Lembas.

After the best meal he ever had, he said his thanks. Suitably nourished, his curiosity returned, "Is this your place?"

"Yep", she said rather simply.

That caused him to smile, albeit a bashful one. Though he was sure that nothing would occur, he could not stop his hormone induced mind from drawing more mature conclusions. Unsure what would be appropriate for such a moment, he said the truth, "It feels cozy." Left unsaid was how poorly the Dursleys home seemed in comparison.

Sliding off her bed, the Pale Lady pulled her typical black umbrella from a holster and gestured for him to follow. And so Harry left the confines of the cozy mattress. As a pair they left through the door.

Heavy rains poured upon them. The rate so great that Harry could see very little. Roaring waters alerted him of the multiple waterfalls in the backdrop. Heavy and steady drops pelt the ground in a comforting pulse. His heart relaxed for a time. Closing in for the security of her umbrella, he continued to marvel at the land around them. Despite him being barefooted, neither his legs nor feet gained moisture.

His mind was brought to the present and how so many things had changed. Superficially, he was taller now, but not tall enough. At moments like this, he should carry the burden of the umbrella, but his height lost to hers. He would simply have to wait for a growth spurt. Internally, he started to notice something off about her nature, not at all bad, but different.

"You aren't human", he said in recognition. Since he'd woken up, her presence stood above the rest. For some reason, he knew this as fact now.

Instead of troubled, she appeared pleased, "That's correct, is that a problem?"

"No", he said immediately. "It adds to your allure. Besides, I'm the last person to reject you for being unique." He smiled happily. Following that, he nestled closer to her and cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist, not exactly sure if he was making her uncomfortable.

A small smile from her assured him. Eventually, their trek led him from the waterfalls to his relatives' house. "The walk was nice, we should do it again someday. Maybe in better weather?"

"I would like that. See you later, Harry."

"Goodbye", Harry said in return as she walked back from whence she came. A glow surrounded his eyes as he chuckled. That woman was so mysterious.

And he loved it.


	46. Chapter 46

46\. "It's a little small, isn't it?"

When Harry had received an owl post inviting him to the Weasley home before going to the Quidditch World Cup, he had nearly jumped for joy. It took the smallest of efforts to get his relatives to agree.

He wouldn't be in their house, neither would 'his kind'. That's all they wanted.

Now he found himself enjoying the present company of the Weasley home as he followed one of his best friends, Ron. Though, Ron wasn't the most happy at the moment. At times like this, Harry couldn't help but draw parallels between Vernon and Ron when it came to their tempers. Harry supposed it couldn't be helped when there were so many different personalities living under one roof.

Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers, had used him for a rather unpleasant magical novelty item. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley had made the twins turn him back to the proper bodily proportions.

"They think they're so funny, but one of these days I'll show them", Ron said hotly as they left the house onto the yard. Gripped in his hands was his rather damaged wand that was bandaged together.

Harry privately wondered why he hadn't mentioned it. He could only point to pride. Ron didn't like being the youngest of the sons and tried to solve problems on his own. Personally, Harry would've liked to pay for a new wand, but he knew Ron would be stubborn against the idea.

"Everybody thinks that they're so great. Look at Fred and George what a laugh they are. Ha-ha look what they changed Ron into this week!" Ron angrily kicked a stone across the yard. "All because they're a little older than me and a little better in magic than I am. But one day, mom, dad, Fred, George, Ginny, and even Percy will see."

A warm wind blew against them, causing Harry's headdress to jingle softly. "I didn't know that there was anything to prove."

That caused Ron to scoff. "You're Harry freaking Potter. Nobody doubts you."

"Except when the Chamber was open, whenever Voldemort is brought up, or we lose house points", Harry interrupted quickly. There was a hint of satisfaction from ending his friend's line of argument.

Ron's face grew hot as he began to storm away.

Feeling guilty over his victory, he stopped Ron by pulling on his shoulder, "Come on things aren't that bad. Remember when you fought Voldemort with the sword from the hat? I think that was amazing and something Fred and George can't take from you. You're definitely the best at Wizard Chess. You earned those accomplishments, I got mine from my parents dying for me. I'm proud to be your best friend", Harry spoke honestly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty great, eh?"

This bout of self-confidence caused them to share a laugh.

"Why don't you just pick your passion and run with it?" Harry questioned.

Ron rubbed his chin as he thought deeply. "Quidditch!" Ron said with a snap of his fingers. "Wait, Fred and George are on the team", he remembered grumpily. Then, he shook his head and declared, "Forget them. I blow them out of the water. Harry, I'm going to tryout this year."

"You'll do great. Hey, can I see your wand for a bit?" He took the wand as Ron thrusted it forward. With a single glance, he could see the intricate weave of magic as its components magic bled into the wood. Frustration seemed to bob and weave from the core.

With his free hand, he pulled out his spell book. Harry chanted evenly, "With him, life was routine; without him, life was unbearable (Mandate of Normalcy)."

Slowly magic wrapped around the wand. A pleasing note played as the wood healed itself and almost seemed to coil soothingly. Almost in an instant the wand was as good as new. Ron looked on entranced at the healing.

All the while, Harry's eyes shined an unnerving green as his hair wavered just a bit. "Here you go."

"Thanks", Ron said a touch tightly. He tenderly took his wand back and waved it back and forth.

Not long after, Mrs. Weasley called them back and so they walked, each in their own silence. Ron was in awe, while Harry was in contemplation.

Magic had become so expansive. Using it made Harry feel so elevated and clear minded. Slowly rocks around him levitated towards his palm and swirled chaotically. Crushing the stones, he released them and it took the form of the Pale Lady.

Seeing the form, he found some comfort in it. Now that he thought of it, he didn't know the Pale Lady's true name. As a matter of fact, he hadn't felt the need to know. A name changed nothing, but now he felt that would like to know it.

The very thought of holding her name to her heart warmed it. Would it be too far to ask her? Directness always seemed to be in her favor. Lovers holding each other closely as they fondly whispered the other's name sounded wonderful.

Blowing the figure, it fell apart like dust.

Harry walked on.


	47. Chapter 47

47\. Moonlight

Harry jogged merrily as his arms were filled with all manner of international magical items.

"Harry slow down this instant. The stands aren't going anywhere", Hermione scolded as she attempted to catch her breathe.

Ron came to a stop just behind her. Unlike Hermione, he was preoccupied with stuffing his face.

Hermione huffed at how her male friends were hopelessly absorbed by the atmosphere of the Quidditch World Cup. If it wasn't Ron trying to eat his weight in food, Harry was snatching every magical trinket and souvenir or chatting with any magical race that would give him the time of day.

Harry was having quite a time. He made a note to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a gift for inviting him. Times like this made him wonder if this what a family outing was like.

"Harry, you seem to be having a bit of a situation", Hermione pointed out politely. Her attention was on Harry's hair. At the moment, it was wavering as though blown by the wind.

With an annoyed look, Harry willed his hair to cease its movements.

"You alright, buddy? You've been having bouts of accidental magic lately", Ron said as he put away his food.

Unlike their concern, the last Potter shrugged faintly. "It's nothing serious." Even as he said that, he found his senses flooded with all the magic of the area. It was like looking at fireflies bumbling together. Something inside of him told him that he could pluck any of them at any time. There were a fair bit of the light that seemed corroded and sickly.

Taking his eyes from the unpleasant sight, he continued, "I'm trying some new things."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "Does this have something to do with that spell book of yours?"

Her ire, and curiosity, only grew from the smile her friend gave. At times she worried if that book had some kind of lasting effects on Harry, at others she was too overwhelmed by the spells that he could use. The chants were unusual and varied.

"Does it make a difference? Not everything is about school", he said in boredom. This conversation was not a new thing. Good friends as they may be, Harry and Hermione's view on magic clashed like raging tides, usually leaving Ron to drown in the midst of it all.

"Knock it off you two. This is the World Cup not a ruddy debate." Ron narrowed his eyes, seemingly displeased with being the voice of reason in any topic or situation. To his delight, they let it go.

The merriment of the night came to a halt as panicked cries reached their ears. Turning around they gasped at the sight before them. Taking the moonlight as an invite, hooded wizards and witches marched across the field. As though their goal was to knit pain and fear into the hearts of the partiers.

Harry didn't so much see as he felt their delight in their actions. All the misery and panic was a meal to the robed one's egos. Trails of fires and explosions left the tips of their wands. Children cried in terror as parents picked them up and ran.

Even now, the monsters took this as invitation to incite further mayhem.

As the ground shook from further spells, the three raced to find the other Weasleys. "Down!" Harry roared as he leapt at his friends. As they crashed to the ground, they saw an arc of red burn tents ahead of them.

Seeing that they were now being targeted, he pulled out his spell book. Seeing this, Ron leapt to his feet and started using binding charms, Hermione provided defense with shielding charms. The masked and hooded figures became more fervent in their assault.

With glowing green eyes, Harry cut through the noise of the chaos to chant, "It is through reflection that we discover imperfection (Shield of Vengeance)." A green sphere surrounded the ill intent witches and wizards. Every dark curse that they blasted rebounded off the shields and struck their casters down. A number of them fell to the might of killing curses, some to fires and others suffered the force of explosions.

Reaching out with his senses, Harry could feel the magic that lingered upon the Weasleys. "Ron your family is that way", he cried as he pointed west. "For the one left behind, I must go forth (Terabithia's Bridge)." A golden bridge erupted from the ground and the new end submerged just before the rest of Ron's family, bypassing a lot of the stands and wreckage.

The trio ran upon the bridge. Just as they reached halfway, the green sphere dropped and the remaining enemies charged. Their wands were raised.

"Ron! Throw your food down!" Harry cried.

Without a second thought, Ron tossed every bit of food he had on his person.

Just as food hit the ground, Harry chanted once again, "Clear of bewildering dreams, I have become something monstrous (Metamorphosis)." Each of the morsels warped into giant grotesque roaches and beetles.

Startled the pursuers screamed as they came face to face with such creatures. Ron looked positively green from the display and Hermione looked like she was going to blow a blood vessel.

"Children!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried out. The three friends raced to the end just as the bridge fell causing the frightful attackers to fall with giants insects descending upon them.

A single man that had averted the collapse of the bridge lunged at them with his wand high. His eyes were alight with madness that was reserved for true fanatics. Pale and freckled was his skin and fair was his hair. His teeth were almost fangs as he cackled at his target, "For the Dark Lord! Die POTTER!"

"If I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear (Genesis of the Colossus)!" Heeding his chant, a large moss covered stone hand swatted the mad wizard away. Harry could hear the bones crack as the man tumbled.

His fellow conspirators held the fallen wizard as they disappeared in pops. Even as they fled, a magical stream originated from the nearby forest and reached the sky. Now illuminating the sky was the image of a smoky green skull with a snake in its mouth.

When the older generations saw it, a few people shook. A few people were silent. Most people were weeping. The mark heralded terrible things and bravery was dealt a mighty blow.

As the moonlight cast upon the faces of all there, Harry turned his back upon the mark. As his head dress swayed from an absent breeze, the mark was harshly washed away from the night sky by his very will.

The others soon left with him.


	48. Chapter 48

48\. Just a little slower

It was with heavy thoughts that Harry returned to Hogwarts. Harry supposed that a year without a direct assault by Voldemort had made him complacent. Voldemort was a very real issue that needed resolution. While official channels were treating the terror attack as remnants of the Dark Lord, he knew that the man was alive.

With that megalomaniacal wizard, very little was sacred.

Separating from the new students, Harry followed the crowd to the Thestral carriages. Typically, he would've rode with his two best friends, but they had been directed to different carriages. After convincing them that he was capable of taking care of himself, he went to his own seat.

As the well trained Thestral walked its route, he took a moment to appreciate how utterly lonesome he was. His only companion was the steady sound of hooves smashing against the ground.

Coming to an idea he found most pleasing, he waved a single finger in the air and chanted the spell, "I bear messages which will make both your ears tingle (Memorandum)." Magic flowed into his finger and took the shape of a sphere. Gentle words were whispered into it as its shape transitioned to that of a miniature owl. With flapping wings, it flew out of the sights of those unattuned.

Now Harry prepared. Focusing intently, his essence laced the confines of his mobile room until its very dimensions expanded. Harry daren't get too outrageous for such manipulation, especially without the guidance of a spell, was at best strenuous. Slowing his breathing the area held firm. Feeling a bit of daring, he took the surrounding magic and solidified it.

Between the cushioned seats was a table with a couple of teacups, the fragrance of pear tree billowing through the coach. In the matter of an eye blink, the Pale Lady had arrived, having accepted his invitation.

She looked upon the setting with an inspecting eye and hummed accordingly as she picked up her tea cup. "Your skills have advanced once again. You'll outstrip me at this pace."

Harry felt his heart warm at the statement. Kind as it was, he was hesitant to believe it. But, the honesty of the words meant little in the face of the sentiment nestled within.

"So did you require anything? Or is this simply pleasure?" She asked in him coyly.

Harry coughed to prevent himself from spilling his drink. Pleasure, a simple word that could be the pinnacle of obscene. Suddenly, the carriage didn't seem quite that large. "You're teasing", he stated, though it sounded weak.

"Yes, I am", she said with no guilt, a bit of her impish nature showing.

That was an interesting change he noted from the Pale Lady. This past year something had shifted. She was no doubt that wise being that he grew with, but now he could see just how… quirky she could be. Instead of detracting, Harry felt that it added further merit to her character. Perhaps she had always been that way and he simply been too awed and mesmerized to realize.

Past her bantering, he noticed that she looked frazzled. A fact that did little to diminish her grace. Though by now, Harry was assured that he was indeed emotionally compromised.

It did not mean he was wrong.

"I'm more interested in what has gotten you so worked up. Has things been going poorly on your end?" Harry questioned in concern, thoughts about Voldemort taking a reprieve. A moment to elevate the Pale Lady took precedence. It was such an unusual occurrence after all.

The Pale Lady didn't answer right away. Instead, she took a bit of a drink and said her thanks as Harry conjured a plate with honey cake on top. Steadily, her mood seemed to improve. "Recall my brother, Harry? It appears stubbornness runs in the family. A fickle bunch we are."

She didn't elaborate nor did he wish for her to. Welling up his courage, he reached out and placed his hand over hers in sympathy. Harry squeezed lightly.

And slowly did they ride, there was no need for haste. Their concern was put away. Within the carriage was a place of civility. He was with her and he was pleased, clearly so. Never turning away, her fingers intertwined with his and held tenderly.

"You really love your family, huh? I suppose that is the normal thing, but I wasn't ever very normal was I?" Harry questioned in a lull. Then his mind wandered to the Weasley family and what he had learned in the burrow, "Family is a very odd thing. I've seen it be a person's strength and struggle."

The Pale Lady made no sound as she leaned towards him and rested her head against his scar and whispered evenly as she stared into his eyes, "Don't dwell on things you can't have. But, thank you all the same."

Her smile was a delight that filled Harry more than any magical discovery. Perhaps it was his earliest discovery of such. The ride was sustained by the warm atmosphere between them. There was still an air of mystery that he wanted to solve. Her name was one such thing he wanted to clear. But times like this, caused him to push it aside. That could wait.

Harry was in bliss.

Where he could not stop, she kindly did. In the carriage was naught but themselves and a moment of eternity.

Too soon did Hogwarts come into view.


	49. Chapter 49

49\. Nightmares

His time with the Pale Lady had been but a reprieve, no matter how wonderful. Harry was haunted.

It was by no spirit either. In place of this, he would've welcomed such an occurrence. Uneasiness that had plagued him since the Quidditch attack made themselves known in greater effects. Like never before, his scar raged against him. As though a knife of molten metal was rammed and twisted in for good measure, his scar throbbed.

Visions, disjointed and unnerving, raced through his green eyes. On moment he was in the Hogwarts dining hall, the next he was in a dark secluded room with severe faces and dark chanting before he once again saw the hall for what it was.

"-arry", he finally heard Hermione call. Turning to face her, he saw her worry. Such a disgusting creature she was, filth that had no right being in his presence. It was so disgusting how she liked to follow him like a lost puppy.

"You don't look so good. Stomach not agreeing with you?" He realized Ron was speaking. Like some kind of diseased pig, the Weasley munched on his feed. It was a miracle that his lot was allowed into the school.

This time, he saw himself surrounded by empty cells and cheering criminals. The teen clutched his forehead as though to put a stop to his belittling and troubling thoughts. As soon as his favored gloves brushed against his scar, his anguish ceased. A feeling of relief washed over him like a cool breeze.

That was when Dumbledore began his speech, "Students this year Hogwarts has been bestowed the great honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament. During this time, we expect you, the students, to proudly represent your school as we invite Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Magical Schools into our halls. Due to the scale of the tournament, regular Quidditch activities shall be cancelled for the year."

Ron slammed his forehead against the table in frustration.

Dumbledore continued, "Potential contestants must be at least seventeen in age. I shall remind you that this tournament is not a game. These measures are for your security. Deaths are not a rarity in these trials."

Even as the Dumbledore gave his warning, the students began to whisper excitedly about the decidedly deadly affair. Harry for one had no such interest in the tournament. His life was a dangerous thing without him jumping into such things. The prizes weren't worth thinking of. He had fame, whether he liked it or not, and a thousand Galleons didn't hold a candle to the contents of his vaults.

The rest of the proceedings was lost to him as his mind wandered to the nature of his visions. Hedwig hooted in concern as she perched herself upon his shoulder. So riddled with worry, she barely ate more than half of Harry's food.

…

Dumbledore sat solemnly as he peered at Harry, not an insignificant amount concern in his aged eyes. The news of Harry's visions foreboding of terrible things. "How long have you been having these visions?"

"Not for very long, sir. It really started today. I didn't feel like myself", Harry admitted.

The headmaster of Hogwarts began to mutter to himself as he glanced upon the whirling magical devices on his desk. A full minute of silence passed between them before the man spoke again and gravely, "Beware of the sights you see. I fear that your link to Voldemort is greater than I ever expected. That hatred you felt towards Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were not your own, but those of Tom Riddle, Voldemort. It seems for now he is unaware, but do not hope for this to last. It's only a matter of time before your very mind is no longer secure."

The words hit Harry like a train. How much could Voldemort observe from his side? Had he seen his friends or even the Pale Lady? Though, if he was honest to himself, he didn't quite feel that Voldemort was a proper match against the woman. But it still quietly enraged him at the thought that his moments alone with her was invaded by something as minor as a mind link. Those moments where the world was built on a foundation of them alone wasn't somewhere that Voldemort was invited.

It wasn't somewhere anyone was invited.

"Harry, my boy, have you ever happened across the term Occlumency?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in conspiracy. "I'm quite sure that one as inquisitive as yourself have heard whispers of this art, correct?"

He had indeed brushed against the subject in his near constant indulgence in all things magical. Occlumency was the magical defense of the mind against intrusion. The teen nodded quickly.

Dumbledore appeared pleased, "This is good news. If not for the unfortunate timing, I would train you myself, alas we rarely get exactly what we desire in our lifetime. Nevertheless, I shall ensure that you receive tutelage, but until then brush up on your knowledge in this field."

"Thank you, sir", Harry said in honest appreciation.

"It's my pleasure. I dearly regret that I couldn't be of more direct help. But a word of warning Harry, dark times are coming. Tom has been silent for too long. After his rise to power, Tom forsook any pretense of patience. Stand by your friends and do not grow arrogant of your gifts."

Harry nodded as he left the office. He couldn't help but notice the elderly man's drifting focus, no doubt caught up in some personal memory. There was much he didn't know of the man. Sometimes Harry wondered who actually knew Dumbledore. Jovial as he acted, Dumbledore was very much alone.

As he walked back to Gryffindor chambers, he felt that he could have easily ended up having the same lifestyle as Dumbledore. That was no life. If not for the combination of the Pale Lady's friendship and his entry to Hogwarts, his life would hardly be as fulfilling as it was today.

Harry rose his gloves and caressed them. "Thank you for caring about me", he said tenderly to himself.


	50. Chapter 50

50\. Broken glass

It was evening and Harry found himself wandering. His feet took him to the great intersection of stairs. Ever since his first year, this place tickled his fancy. After finishing three years of attendance, he was very aware of the still hidden depths of the castle.

Taking a slow step, he showed no sign of panic as he plummeted from his current set of stairs. Within moments, his feet met the cool support of a purple padded stairway.

Stairs were capricious things, they led him into mischief when possible. Marching down his newly selected path, he swerved and twisted to his destination. On a few occasions, he found him going downward only to reach a higher destination.

At these moments, he would swear that amusement rang through the stone steps, each single slight shake a chuckle at his expense. Harry shared in the joke, seeing little harm in the castle's attempt in levity.

Maybe he appreciated the effort.

The stairway eventually led him to his unknown destination. It could not be called a room, rather it was an ever growing hallway. Upon the walls, separated between the other by several feet, were rich oil paintings. Within each frame, the image smoothly moved and carried on their actions. It reminded the teen of a combination of living portraits and magical photos.

He saw the four founders excitably chatting, papers tossed around them with sketches of the castles Hogwarts could've been at one time. He saw the first class graduating their seventh year. So it went on, he saw how each founder fell, either to madness, hatred, or death.

Lighter images came and went. Then, the ground latched around his feet and shot him forward, the sight of the hallways sped him by. The movement slowed a deal as he passed the image of a young Tom Riddle. A look of despair and hurt was evident on his features as he looked on to his destroyed property as other members of his house guffawed. Beneath the tears and humiliation were madness and hatred. It reminded him that Tom was human, at least once.

With somber acceptance, Harry was moved on. When the floor ceased movement this time, he was in more recent affairs. His pace stopped at an image of his in the Thestral carriage with the Pale Lady. Unknowingly, a smile formed. Although the figure and face of Pale Lady was shrouded in shadows, he drank up the image.

He thought it a shame that he could not see a representation of the one that he held dear. It would've been something to fondly remember her by. A display that would be forever beautiful, forever magical. But like in other aspects of his life, Harry had to make do. His own vivid memories dispersed the shadows within his mind and illustrated a woman that was so much more.

"After all the great things you've done for me, would it be too selfish to ask you to always be by my side? To share my misery and pain as I do the same, yes, I think I would love that. But, would you?" He whispered, but no one answered.

Staying a touch too long, he carried on with his journey. This time he was frowning a bit. The paintings now showed the entry of the visiting schools that had come recently. Beauxbaton students were shown in a grand carriage levitating upon the lake. Splashes of blue scattered about the page as the students emerged from the carriage. The following image was that of a mighty ghostly ship rupturing from underneath the surface of the very same lake holding students of Durmstrang.

Those entrances alone made dealing with this tournament almost bearable. At the very least, this would take attention away from Harry. The hallway's seemingly endless path shrank incredulously as he tried to go further. He just barely saw glimpses of a dragon painting before his sight was obscured. There was a wall in front of him now.

Behind him a new staircase appeared. Taking the hint, he took his premade path. No sooner had he walked downstairs did he hear a familiar cry. Immediately, he felt the weight of Hedwig perching upon his shoulder. Chest puffed, she delivered a letter. Opening it up, he smiled widely. It seemed that Sirius was doing well. It wouldn't be long until he could be removed from the Ys' hospital. Though it didn't appear he was in too much of a rush. Azkaban had weighed heavily on his body and spirit, the warm and welcoming atmosphere of Ys was doing him a lot of good.

Pleased with the letter, he gave Hedwig an owl treat he kept on his person. Putting away the letter, he realized that he back on the ground floor of the castle. Looking upwards, he saw a set of stairs dissipating. "Thank you", he said clearly as he walked away.

Harry picked up the pace as he noted that he was late for dinner. Reaching the door, he opened it slowly and prepared to go to his table. Then he noticed the looks all directed at him. There were some proud, but most were apprehensive. The chaperones for the visiting schools had scathing looks about them. Their intensity only dwarfed by that of Professor Snape.

The next sentence that came from Dumbledore's lips came crashing down. "It appears, Mr. Potter, that you are to be Hogwarts' second champion."

Those words entered like shards tearing apart his ears. Once again, he had been thrown in a deadly situation. He knew now that he despised this competition.


	51. Chapter 51

51\. Cheating

It was fortunate that Harry wasn't expecting any sympathy from the authority figures or else he would have been left clueless at the turn of events. Once the other students were guided away, there was fierce debate about his role in the tournament.

Debate would have been a strong word, instead it was more of a shouting match directed mainly at Dumbledore. Numerous accusations of manipulation and favoritism were thrown about. Eventually it got to the point that Dumbledore had to excuse Harry from the proceedings.

Holding unto a waspish expression, he nearly stormed out of the office. Walking was good, it gave him time to compose himself. Last thing he needed was to lash out against his only friends in the school.

Harry was all alone by choice. His feelings were becoming a sickly mix of anxiety and fear. Somehow he was sure that Voldemort had played a hand in this incident. With no clues as to what the events could be, he rested on a set of spiraling stairs.

Leaning back on the stairs, he contemplated his state of affairs. In the midst of his reflection, a shadow was cast over him. Looking up, he saw a figure shrouded in immaculate shadows not unlike a cloak.

The figure's speed was so rapid as to cause a whistling as it descended. Eyes going wide, he broke into a run. Unlike he, the figure seemed unbothered at its collision course to the ground. Just in the background he could just barely hear the sound of ravenous laughter.

The source was unknown.

Moments before the figure fell, the last Potter had been able to position himself properly and parted his arms. Catching the person in his arms, he supported the legs and back, not unlike a groom to a bride. The figure was light, too light, for the speed and height from which it fell.

Through her locks of black, he saw the nonplussed face of the Pale Lady. Upon recognizing his features, she smiled fondly, "Thank you my sweet hero. What a dependable one you are. Do you make it a habit to pick up women like this?"

He nearly dropped her from that alone. Fumbling with her form for a second, he readjusted her in his arms. Now his features were flushed from the insinuation. After hearing her laughter, he nearly preened.

"No and I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else." Although she said it in jest, he had no interest in other females. The Pale Lady was who he based his sense of beauty. Even if he grew attracted to another, it would merely be an insult to both the girl and the Pale Lady. No doubt he would be charmed with those with the Pale Lady's features and fail to see the girl herself.

"Why were you falling… did someone push you?" Harry asked gravely. It was odd, the feeling emanating from within. Life hadn't been the kindest towards him, and he doubted that she needed his assistance against her own foes, but he was loath to accept such happenings for her.

It came with great relief when she shook her head, "Nothing of the sort. My younger sister is simply having a bit of fun at my expense." As though to agree with the statement, the mysterious laughing returned, this time more childlike.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and asked, "This is her idea of fun?"

She in turn waved away his concerns, "She didn't mean any harm. My family is nothing if not durable. So you need not go on a crusade on account of little old me." Her arms gently wrapped around his neck.

Growing slightly tired, Harry found the most comfortable looking set of stairs and sat down, while he kept the Pale Lady on his lap. "What has you so bothered now?" She questioned lightly.

Sighing, he explained to one of the few people who would truly listen, "I'm being forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. The teachers think I cheated my way in and the students are resentful. I'm just at a loss. What should I do?"

Slowly she took hold of his hands. Her touch was gentle yet firm. "You must do the one thing all people do. Survive. If your life is threatened, preserve it at all costs. Pool your resources, your friends' resources, and everything at your disposal. Don't allow minor things like pride, honor, or even honesty to get in the way. I want you to promise me that." Concern poured from her voice.

Harry couldn't turn away from her imploring eyes. His heart was touched by her sincere wish for his return. Never had he truly felt like he belonged more than here, with her by his side. She yearned for him and he was honored by such feelings.

Although those feelings ached at times. This anxiety could firmly be blamed on his relatives. He grew up believing no one would come to truly care for him. That insecurity clashed often with the comfort and acceptance that the Pale Lady had always provided for him. "I promise", he swore solemnly. A goal to return to her side was burned into his very being. Against his will and pride, he felt his eyes sting from heavy emotions spurred by her wish.

She made no comment of his reaction as she brushed his cheek. Leaning in, she kissed his nose as though to banish the tears away. Her lips were welcomingly cool. "Thank you. I believe in you, Harry."

This time he tightly wrapped his arms around her even as more tears flowed. He did not let go. No matter what he would make it through this new hurdle. Sportsmanship was not his concern.


	52. Chapter 52

52\. Bouncing

The last few days had been busy ones. After leaving the security of the Pale Lady's embrace, he set out to fulfill his promise to the best of his abilities. Foremost, he gathered all of his friends in the castle: Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

Each one had shown their own form of worry. Ron had been the oddest, he looked pulled between what to do. Then he had really looked at Harry, maybe he saw the traces of tears or maybe his frustration was bleeding through, but the Weasley had looked grimly determined and equally ashamed.

He had explained his situation in greater depth and asked for their help. He had made it clear that victory wasn't the focus. If he wanted to survive, they needed to be crafty, they needed to help him cheat.

Luna nodded as though that was the only logical choice. Ron was thrilled. Neville was predictably nervous. It was Hermione that ended up being the issue. It took convincing on the others' part, but she reluctantly decided to help Harry on the grounds that his health was paramount.

Ron grouped with Luna to question people on their predictions on the events and listen to rumors. Hermione and Neville would attempt to see any suspicious changes to the school grounds. Harry would use his cloak to stalk the competitors and guest teachers. Their plans barred fruit when they learned that the challenge was going to involve dragons.

Harry had then invited himself into one of tournament staff meetings and found that he would have to steal an egg from a dragon. While it was breathtaking to see a live dragon, he was less than pleased to take the challenge. None of the dragon appeared to appreciate being in the cages.

Much time was spent devising a plan, thank goodness for Hermione's intelligence and the other's creativity. So, now he stood with the other champions. Harry paid little attention to the performance of the champions before him. It was risky to change his plans now and get confused.

Finally, it was his turn. As luck would have it, he was paired with a Hungarian Horntail, the one species he hoped not to get. This made things even more difficult. With black scales, the dragon narrowed its yellow eyes at him. He idly noticed that its bronze spikes covered tail swaying behind it.

Swallowing his fear, he gritted his teeth and ran straight at the dragon and towards the prized egg. Enraged at the wizard's bold actions, it roared furiously and released a mighty stream of fire. Harry in turn pulled out his wand. "Glacius!" A blue light radiated from the tip of his wand. Harry's eyes grew bright green as magic surged through his wand. The air around his wand grew frigid in seconds.

Scorching heat assaulted chilling cold as the two initiated their assault. An explosion of steam erupted with them in the epicenter. The dragon was pushed a few inches as Harry was sent tumbling backwards. Great chunks of ice laid scattered on the ground.

Shaking out of a light daze, the dragon spread its wings and prepared for flight. Enacting the next part of the plan, he chanted, "Immobulus!" A duo of blue lights shot out of the wand and hit the dragon on its two largest wing joints. Like a pile of bricks, the dragon fell to the ground, shaking Harry's footing. "It's not over. Wingardium Leviosa!"

All the rather sizable pieces of ice rose from the ground. They swirled around Harry as he launched them directly at the dragon, pelting it. Harry noticed that it was preparing another wave of flames and enacting the final phase of the plan, "Draconfiors!" A fiery red light came from his wand and engulfed all the ice.

Each piece of ice became moderate sizes dragon, and following Harry's command, they rushed at the true dragon. Due to the dragon's territorial nature, it could not resist the call to battle. As it had a great clash against Harry's legion, he controlled one of the dragons to snatch up the egg and drop it in his hands.

Harry could scarcely hear the sounds of the cheering crowds over his rapidly beating heart. With shaky legs, he barely walked away. He didn't bother to hear the judgement; they were trite silliness in his opinion.

Even as he walked, he could recall the harsh flames licking his skin. And his hair had been shaped into messy spikes from the steam explosions. Areas of his flesh had been thoroughly scorched. But, he felt little desire to walk to the medic area and deal with crowding.

Harry sat on the cool surface of the stone bench. Sweet tranquility, how he loved it, this wasn't a too popular spot so he wouldn't have to deal with dissenters for a bit.

"Would it be too bothersome to keep you company?" The Pale Lady questioned as she appeared before Harry.

Chuckling, "I'd be foolish to think that. Make yourself comfortable."

She put away her personal umbrella as she took a seat. "Looks like you've had a rough day. Why don't you take a load off?" She patted her lap. It looked so comfortable and enticing.

Taking the invite, he slowly laid on his back, his head resting on her lap. Already he felt himself cooling off from her presence. What a welcomed change it was.

The Pale Lady carefully removed his glasses as she placed them on the bench's armrest. Her slender fingers softly massaged the steam and heat damaged portions of the forced champion's face and neck. Although it ached for a moment, that faded to a pleasant tickle as they healed.

"How was it?"

Eyes closed shut, he sighed tiredly, "Terrible, foolish, and horrifying. This was too dangerous."

"Dangerous? I seem to recall a certain child fighting water demons and a basilisk. You give the dragon much credit."

Harry chuckled a little bit at that, "Those were different. I was always defending and protecting. This time I was the instigator and didn't have that spark of doing the right thing. I can't blame the dragon for following its nature. I was saved from everyone bouncing ideas for the plan. Having friends is wonderful." Years ago, this wouldn't have been feasible.

"I agree." Silence engulfed them as the wind blew delicately. "Harry", the Pale Lady called out.

"Yes?" He asked, his mind finally easing.

"Thank you for coming back", she said with a smile.

"Always", he stated with his own smile.

Under the shade and with the comfort of her slowly rising and falling lap, Harry drifted to sleep. There was still much to do, so he would treasure this small moment.


	53. Chapter 53

53\. It shouldn't hurt to love you

Lunch gave Harry a moment to ponder his situation. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how one looked at it, his troubles this time weren't of the life threatening variety. Today Professor McGonagall had announced the upcoming Yule Ball that champions, and their dates, had to open for.

Why, why, why? If given the choice, he wouldn't have paid any attention to the ball. There was only one person who he wanted to dance with him, but that was impossible.

The Pale Lady wasn't a student at any of the three schools. But the idea of taking another felt very uncomfortable. At best he would take Hermione or Luna, but they seemed to have gotten dates on their own.

Around him, the guys seemed to be more excited than he. At the moment, they were pointing towards Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy. From what he had heard, she was part Veela, though Harry didn't know for sure.

The boys around him seemed to be entranced by Fleur, some of them went as far as to drool while staring at the girl blankly. "She's a right amazing one, eh?" Questioned one of the guys.

Ron dumbly nodded as he sighed. Even Neville was peeking, although his face was flushed.

"What do you think, mate?" Ron finally directed towards him.

Swallowing some of the sandwich he was eating, he looked Fleur over. He knew virtually nothing of the girl. What little he did know wasn't flattering. On every interaction she had been borderline hostile. Her behavior was most likely caused by the competitive nature of the tournament. The poor attitude degraded what little attractiveness Harry believed she had.

"She's alright", he said with very little conviction. His tone made the others look at him oddly. "What?"

"Mate, are you daft? She looks amazing." Ron finished slowly as though speaking to a child.

At that he had to snort. Ron didn't understand the meaning of amazing or beauty. Glancing again at the girl in question, he saw the same as he did previously. Her visage didn't draw his attention to her. Even the way she walked left much wanting. The faint silvery aura that originated from her hair was interesting, from a magical prospective. Honestly, he could barely understand what they saw in her.

"What do we have here my brother George?"

"I think I have an idea brother Fred. Little Harry has his eyes on a particular girl."

The twins walked up to the gathering of boys during the conversation. There was a hint of mischief in their voices.

"Ignore them, Harry. What kind of girl do you want to ask to the dance?"

It didn't take long for Harry to answer Ron's question. "I want to ask a tall girl with dark black hair. It needs to glimmer in the sun, rather it's curly or straight. She needs to be mature but playful all at once. I want her caring and astute. But most of all, she need to be a friend. Someone you know really cares about you. She shouldn't be effected by my status as the Boy-Who-Lived. That's the kind of woman I would want to take with me to the Yule Ball."

The others looked at him strangely. Even the twins looked at a loss at what to say. Harry merely shook his head and made to leave.

As he walked away from the table, George spoke, "Well that was odd."

On his trek, he ignored a crowd of Hufflepuff students, typically the kindest of them all, jeering at him. None had the courage to look him in the eye when he passed and truly looked upon them. While he was used to it, pain always followed such heavy handed rejection. But he would work pass it and get over it.

He always did.

Instead he tried to figure out what to do with the dance. No matter how he thought about, he wanted only the Pale Lady. No one else was acceptable in his heart. Frustration grew as he clenched his fist, the chiming of his head dress only added to it.

There had been other girls that had asked him, but he turned them down quickly. He had internally thought of all sorts of excuses, they were shallow, it was dishonest, he didn't know the girl and etc. But the truest reason was that they weren't the Pale Lady. They wouldn't laugh with him or point out things he failed to notice.

He wanted so dearly to ask her to come. But he had no means to easily bring her into the ball. The teachers would see that she wasn't a student, and thus he would rely solely on her skills to be able to blend in.

In conclusion, she would be tasked with figuring most, if not everything, out and he was reluctant to do that. A major portion came from his ignorance of how busy she was and what it was she was doing. To spend as much time as she did already must been a task and a half.

As his head dress chimed, time itself seemed to stop, color fading from the world. He could just barely hear the sounds of time harshly stretching, independent to his actions. Ignoring the discomfort, he stopped in front of a plain door. Opening it, he found himself in an abyss. Across the void, sprinkled with stars, was another familiar door.

Stepping boldly, he walked across a bridge of dust trails and grabbed the doorknob. Before he opened the door, his face morphed between worry, fatigue, and self-deprecation. Calming himself down, he opened and smiled at what he saw.

The Pale Lady was merely sitting on her comfy couch, her hair tied in a casual ponytail. If they could see what he could see, others wouldn't dare humor the notion of him with another. And so he locked up his desires, he would not ask. He would not burden her. Caring for another meant that at times one would place themselves second. Harry closed the door behind him.

Surely, Harry wasn't a selfish person. This was obviously the right choice.

So, why did his heart ache so?


	54. Chapter 54

54\. A Lovely Surprise

It was Christmas night and the Yule Ball was at a start. Harry stood outside of room the ball was held. Nervously, he paced back and forth. Unsurprisingly, he hadn't been able to find a date to the ball. Ron had offered to help, but that had been adamantly opposed.

Despite his situation, he wouldn't have changed a thing. But that conviction unhelpful at the moment. In a few minutes the ball would begin and he would not have a date. "I wonder if I should beg Luna?" Harry was mumbling to himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the feminine figure approach him. When she spoke, her voice was steady and pleasant, "If it's alright with you, I don't mind being your partner for the opening dance. Who knows, you may enjoy yourself."

Before he could turn around, the girl took his hand, their fingers locked together, as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Harry dumbly followed. He couldn't see the girl's face from behind. But, she must have been a sight to behold because they caught quite a few eyes. Considering that they weren't gawking at him, the girl was clearly a head turner.

When they finally reached the dance floor, she spun around to face him with a kind smile. Harry's eyes could only helplessly widen. In front of him was the not so pale not so lady. While she appeared different, she couldn't be anyone else.

The Pale Lady was a fair bit younger. While still older, she now appeared to be a seventh year. Her skin was of a fairer complexion; he could see the pink in her cheeks. As he held her hands, he could feel natural warmth. A warmth that was too hot considering how warm the room was.

This night she was so different; she was so human. On every meeting, even the very first, he always knew that she different from anyone he knew. There was an otherness to her. Yes, that otherness was there, but it was so muted, buried deeply within.

Her dress was a sight to behold. It was a sleeveless ball gown of crimson red. From the chest to the abdomen, there were black embroidered snowflakes. The red of the dress ran to a diagonal cut on the upper thighs. Black folded fabric, almost feather like in appearance, flowed from there to the feet.

Before any questions were asked, soft, slow music began filling the ballroom. Harry smoothly placed his right hand upon her left hip. His left hand gently grasped her right as he positioned himself closely to her form. The Pale Lady's left arm rested at his shoulder. Something Harry was acutely aware of.

And so they danced. Confidently, Harry took the lead and obediently she followed. Their bodies naturally complimenting the other. In beautiful harmony, they moved in neat circles. Where he shifted, she followed. Unlike those around them, there was a lack of awkwardness and discomfort between them. Every movement of feet was in sync between the two. Rhythmic beats of the music controlled the arc of their rotations.

Harry's full attention was focused on his dancing partner. For how could he turn away from such beauty that had ensnared him so? In that daze of merriment, the pair continued to dance. Even as the song and tempo changed, their unity didn't. As the night wore on, their bodies shifted closer to each other. She could be seen almost resting her head in the nook of his shoulder. Harry's hand had traveled from her hip to her back, as though to support her.

As the moon shined its brightest, the music died out once more. Despite his dancing, Harry didn't feel the fatigue. With the simple sway of her head, she gestured for him to follow her. It was a simple task, for she firmly held his hand.

Outside, they arrived on a balcony that stood above the lake. The Pale Lady let go of Harry's hand as she leaned on the balcony's surface. Her voice coaxing, "Talk to me, Harry. You've been distracted of late."

Harry grimaced as he stood beside her. He should've predicted that she would realize. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you to the Yule Ball myself. But, I just didn't want to burden you. I'm always troubling you."

"Burden me? Did I have say that meeting you was a hassle? I'm capable of voicing my complaints to you. Do you feel troubled spending time with me?"

Quickly, Harry shook his head. "Of course not. I enjoy our time together."

The Pale Lady chuckled lightly at his honestly. "See? Spending time with you is an appreciated break from my duties. If it makes you feel better, I give you permission to 'burden' me with your presence. So feel free to come to me about things both big and small. But, is that all?"

Building up the nerves, he asked, "Could you tell me your name?"

The Pale Lady blinked at that, before she shook her head. "I had wondered how long it would take you to ask. If you had simply asked, I would've gladly told you."

Harry grew embarrassed by his hesitance, "I-I thought it was some grand thing for your culture or something. You just seem so grand that I thought I hadn't earned the right."

"What a great imagination you have. I'm curious, what have you labeled me in your mind? Am I simply that mad woman that pops up now and again." She seemed more amused than offended.

The same could not be said of Harry, "Of course not!" At this, he was surprisingly stern. Taking the Pale Lady's hand, he kissed it tenderly, lovingly, "You are the Pale Lady, my first and closest friend. The woman that bothered looking at me twice and found me worth knowing. You're someone that's so much more than I could describe. Will you honor me with a name?"

"I guess some would say that our names are a big deal. I, for one, have gained quite the repertoire of names through my lifetime. I'm rather partial to Teleute. What do you think?" Her expression was encouraging. Beneath that was a mischief of a sorts.

"Wonderful." What he said was true, even though he knew that the Pal- Teleute was playing one of her little games. But the name resonated strongly within him, a bit of universal knowledge clawing its way out. There was still something mysterious about her but he did not mind.

"Thank you." She closed the space between them and leaned in. Teleute softly kissed Harry.

Shocked as he was, Harry didn't pull away. Even as their lips parted, he found himself in bliss. His lips tasted of wonderful affection. It felt as warm as that first cup of hot chocolate that winter day. "There's something different about you today."

"Ah, you've noticed that? Pay it no mind. It's a tradition of mine every now and again. Consider it a personal lesson in empathy." She swayed lightly as she gave an impish smirk, no doubt thinking of things beyond his understanding.

"Come, the night has yet to end." Teleute guided Harry by the hand, since the teen was still too dazed to follow. Though, he wore a goofy pleased expression.

So as was the typical case, Teleute made this night one of the best in Harry's short life.


	55. Chapter 55

55\. Look After Them

Following the revelations of the Yule Ball, Harry and his friends went straight to figuring out the next competition. No doubt, his friends were curious about his date to the ball, but they understood that they had more pressing issues.

The next trial had something to do with the golden egg he had received from the tournament staff. Some of their efforts had been halted by an incessant reporter. A reporter Harry refused to interview with. He had better things to do and she gave off an air of a falsely polite Petunia.

None of the members had ever seen anything like an inorganic golden egg. Answers came when he tried gazing into it. Magic was lightly imbued into the egg. Slowly slipping his magic into its core added immense pressure to it. Typically, this would've been warning enough for him to desist, but he grew curious. Humming erupted from the egg as it exploded. Unseen to others, the essence of magic from the egg seemed to gravitate towards Harry. Thus, he knew. The next task was a retrieval within the water.

On the day of the second task, Ron and Hermione had been pulled away by the professors. So he had spent his time with Luna and Neville, while waiting for the pair to return.

They never did.

With great misgivings, he went to the lake near the castle.

"Good luck, Harry."

"I believe you will do just fine. Keep in mind that drinking the water will not absolve any breathing difficulty. I know from experience."

Neville and Luna respectfully gave their own form of cheering. Though, Luna's brought up a lot of questions that needed answering later.

In clothing suitable for swimming, he stood before the lake with the other champions. To his mild surprise, Cedric looked nervous for Harry's sake. It seemed there was still a Hufflepuff that didn't despise his very existence. But that was a concern for another time.

Now was the time for him to set up his preparations. In quick and subtle conjunction, he cast (Drowning Life) so he could breathe underwater, (Brother of the Sea) to create a squadron of swordfish water constructs in the lake, and (Irregular Displacement) to control his movements.

It was an effort to use all three at once, but he withstood the pressure. He awaited the signal to go. The task then officially started. A sheen of magic covering his frame, Harry leapt into the dark waters. Gliding deeper, he nearly choked at what he saw.

There was a population of mer-people. Unlike the residents of Ys, they were more aquatic in nature. But that was a minor, if not vastly fascinating, issue. Tied up were Ron and Hermione, sleeping easily. Considering that there were four hostages, Ron had to be his target, since the other champions had no relationship with him.

But, the mer-people weren't going to allow him to get to Ron so easily. Unfortunately for them, Harry was not going to allow himself to be attacked. As one, a mass of magical fish constructs attacked any of the water denizens. Harry attempted to limit the amount of injuries, until they made the first lethal move. There was still a chance that the hostages weren't in real danger yet. He daren't escalate the situation.

Commanding the swordfishes, they cut Ron from his bonds. Pulling back, he awaited to see the situation of the others, mostly Hermione to be honest. Krum and Cedric came and rescued Hermione and another female hostage. When Fleur failed to arrive, he took hold of the youngest girl and shot for the surface.

Apparently, he came in last place, not that he truly minded. Extra points were given to him for saving others, as though the points made this event worthwhile.

Harry darkly looked towards Dumbledore, attempting to express all of his reproach at the situation. Dumbledore took it with grace, while appearing genuinely apologetic. If anything had gone wrong, both of his best friends would have been gone.

He felt indignant at the cheering the crowds were doing. It was all a game to them, school kids were doing life threatening tasks and they drew entertainment from it. Grunting, Harry hefted a waking Ron and the blonde girl towards the medical area.

Once they were taken care of, Harry left with some skip to his step. Idly, he took a spin as though he was once again at the Yule Ball, Teleute resting easily in his embrace. Now that was something worth cheering for. Harry could almost hear the soft music playing in his ears.

Another sound reached his ears, a noise he had come to attribute as the sound of time being played by a novice. Shifting his eyes to the source, he swore he saw Hermione racing around. The very same Hermione that he saw moments ago still unconscious in the medical tent.

But, she would tell him of this when she felt comfortable. Friendships were built on trust, not always truth. Continuing on, he walked onto an unusual scene. Teleute was chatting amicably with a ghost. She was being as mysterious and polite as always, seemingly trying to nudge the ghost, Nearly Headless Nick he realized, towards some revelation.

"Sir Nicholas," she called gently, "if you are awaiting a chance to become a being of perfection, you are doomed to failure."

Nick fidgeted above the ground, "I just need more time."

Teleute smiled not unlike a mother to a child, "We all would like time, no matter how much we get. But, truly, would more time put you at ease?"

"No," the ghost admitted sorrowfully, "I have only grown more foolish with time. My aspirations, my dreams, all ruined."

"Were they, Nicholas? I happen to notice that many of your house look upon you with fondness. You owe Lady Grieve nothing. That event, and your supposed dishonor aren't even whispers among the ghosts. But I know that you do have plenty courage, no?"

Nick laughed, like Harry never heard him laugh before, "You are right. I am no coward. Thank you for giving me so much time."

"I gave you no extra time, there's a time for everyone, this so happens to be yours. It was a pleasure speaking with you again, friend." She waved kindly at the ghost.

"Of course, friend. But, I thank you all the same," with his words done, Harry could no longer see him. Hints of magic lingered around the area, but he could no longer see the ghost of Nick.

Seeing that the conversation was finished, Harry moved out of the corner, "Hey, Teleute."

"Hello, Harry. I hope I didn't have you waiting too long."

He shook his head, "I apologize for intruding. I didn't want to interrupt."

"I don't mind. Thank you for your thoughtfulness. It's almost lunch, do you have any plans? There's a restaurant I've wanted to try for quite a while," Teleute brought up.

"I would love to join you."

"I'm glad to hear it. It's a strange little shop, with just the cutest little bow tie wearing waiters."

"Sounds interesting. After you, madam."

She giggled lightly and in a flicker the two were gone.


	56. Chapter 56

56\. "That right there… That was messed up"

It was time. Harry was prepared to take the final challenge. Everything had been building up to this point. A certain type of relief befell him, if he could make it through this, another attempt at his life would be thwarted.

It was for that exact reason that he was so stressed out now. Cheers rang in his ears as he visually swept the area. Experience had thought him that Voldemort wouldn't leave him be. As dangerous as the tournament was, it didn't have that personal Voldemort touch that he was used to.

"Good luck to you, Harry," Cedric said as he stood beside his fellow Hogwarts champion. Smiling in that charming way of his. It was little wonder why he was so popular. A fact that almost made Harry understand the defensiveness in which Cedric's house had exercised.

Harry nodded and replied, "Same to you. The Hufflepuffs would never forgive me, if I won. Not that I want to. I just want these 'games' to end." Unintentional bitterness escaped his person.

Cedric seemed to cringe, "I apologize for them. They're normally the friendliest lot you'd ever meet. I'm sure when this tournament is over, they'll feel pretty silly for how they're acting," the other Hogwarts champion sounded sincerely embarrassed and disappointed.

"I know," Harry lied decidedly. Harry knew pride and malice; it was never truly satisfied.

Cedric appeared saddened by Harry's disbelief, but smiled encouragingly nonetheless.

"Brave champions, I welcome you to the final task," Dumbledore began, sweeping his wand towards the field. A maze of foliage appeared before the students. "Each champion must navigate through this maze and reach the cup at the center. Prepare yourselves."

Not a moment later, a signal rang and the champions, excluding Harry, raced in. Harry walked in at a rather sedate pace. What happened next nearly caused him to resort to foul language. Dark magic erupted from the center of the hedge maze, the location of the cup, and shook the whole area. Harry's stomach dropped as he felt a nausea from the magic in work.

The sounds and sights of the audience were torn from them as they appeared in front of a harsher audience. Death Eaters stood before the teens in a dark cemetery. Though none of their faces was visible, Harry was acutely aware that they were smirking in self-assurance.

At the forefront of all of them was the strangest. It was a slim man covered in book pages from head to toe. It could only be Voldemort. His eyes were so much duller and crueler than before. "Welcome Harry Potter. I do hope I have not… inconvenienced you. "

"What do you want, Voldemort?" Harry said with a sneer.

Harry felt a kick to the back of his legs as he stumbled. Beside Voldemort now stood the form of Professor Moody. "You will show the Dark Lord the proper respect. All of you on your knees!"

At the sound of his roar, the other champions shakily and reluctantly got on their own knees.

Unlike his fellow champions, Harry was unmoved. "I'm giving him far more respect than he rightly deserves. I knew that there was something strange about you, of course you're working for Voldemort."

"Foolish boy, Moody doesn't have the sense to follow the Dark Lord", at that proclamation, Moody's appearance melted away as a freckled man with a diabolic mania about him appeared. "He could never fathom the magnificence of our Lord ,Voldemort, neither can any of you pathetic little champions."

"Enough," Voldemort commanded easily. "Have you brought the blood of the old fool, Bartemius?"

"Yes my lord. I was able to nick some from Dumbledore before coming here," he brought a vial of blood to the forefront.

"Good my servant. Behold Potter, the instrument of my revival. With the blood of my greatest foe, Lord Voldemort shall rise again."

"Yes, until another toddler foils your delusions of grandeur," Harry said with a snide undercurrent.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed before turning around. The champions realized that there was a large cauldron of fiery sparks.

"Mocking the Dark One is a foolish endeavor," Viktor muttered by Harry's side, his voice thick.

"What's going on?" Cedric asked in fear.

Fleur merely shook in silence.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe", Voldemort finished.

Looking up, he saw that Bartemius was holding a bloody limb, his gleeful expression never fading. "Yes, my Lord, return to your greater form!"

White steam seemed to swallow Voldemort's body until a darkness shined. From its depths, a handsome dark haired man arose. Dark eyes scanned the kneeing champions, "I have returned at last. What say you, Potter?" Voldemort questioned in an oddly charismatic voice.

"I think you should've stuck to covering your face", Harry roared before chanting, "If I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear! (Genesis of the Colossus)!" A mighty stone arm rose from the ground in time to intercept a barrage of magical spells.

Throughout all this, Voldemort eyed Harry with growing vehemence, "You will learn your place boy! Sectumsempra!"

Harry felt, rather than saw, the flesh of his chest pierced. With a grunt of pain, he fell to the grass beneath him. Focusing on his golem, he willed for it to slam the ground, throwing the Death Eaters to the ground, all but Voldemort. Harry's mind raced as he tried to think of an appropriate spell.

Voldemort lifted his wand once again. A familiar chant leaving his lips: the killing curse.

Harry felt a sense of vertigo as he witnessed time hastily spring back.

"Move, mate!" Ron appeared from the warp in time, alongside Hermione. Seeing the situation, he had pushed Harry out of the way, narrowly avoid the sickly green curse.

All the while, Hermione had erected a magical barrier. One that was barely holding back the string of spells from the Death Eaters.

Hermione looked a mess as she brought a hat to the center. "Everyone hold on!"

None of the competitors questioned her. As magic burst from the hat, Harry stared in the eyes of his mortal enemy. Displeasure radiated in Voldemort's eyes as Harry's grew taunting. In a flash, they were gone.

Leaving Voldemort to curse his followers for their incompetence.


	57. Chapter 57

57\. Flying

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The train roared as it made its journey towards the train station. Outside of the window, they could see little due to the mist, giving the illusion that the train ran on air alone.

Barely seen through the fog was nothing but water and forest. That sight brought a measure of comfort to Harry. Pushing up his glasses, Harry took in the rhythmic sound of the train.

Hermione reached from across her seat and placed her hand on his knee comfortingly. "I know a lot has happened, but are you holding up alright?"

"Yeah, some crazy stuff has happened," Ron, added in hurriedly.

"I'm not fine," Harry admitted curtly. "The Minister of Magic is calling me and the other champions confused children. The other schools think we're cheaters. Voldemort is back and they're worried about a silly glory match. Now I'm ostracized in the school, again." Harry let a sigh escape his lips as he leaned back. "You know, Dumbledore says this happens because it's easier to blame me then face facts."

Hermione nodded emphatically, "While it is true, that doesn't mean it's acceptable. They all should know better. Ignore them, we know you're right and will support you."

Harry didn't respond immediately, but instead returned his sights to the window. As he visually swept the landscape, his eyes shined as bright as a star. Wisps of magic danced around, giving him a relaxing dance.

Feeling better, he finally responded, "I'm lucky to have you two. I know I can be difficult to know sometimes, especially with all the trouble that comes my way."

Hermione smiled, while Ron looked away with a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

Harry continued. "I don't have the easiest time making friends. I guess, I'm sometimes quick to judge. To be honest, I didn't have many friends before coming to Hogwarts. Actually, I only had one." A small, but sincere, smile parted his lips.

Ron rose an eyebrow, while Hermione gushed.

"For a long time, Teleute was my only and best friend. She was so warm and accepting. Nothing seemed to really put her down and she didn't listen to all the nasty rumors people spread about me. Now, I compare everyone to her. I never realized how special she was and wanted that same relationship with my other friends. You two aren't an exception. Ron, Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione had a complex expression as she seemed to fall silent. Moments passed where only the sound of the train broke the silence. "I forgive you, Harry. It's not like I'm the best friend ever either." She refused to meet their eyes. "You two know how I get sometimes. Things have to makes sense or I'll freak out. Books and knowledge have always been there for me, even when people failed. I know I shouldn't keep harassing you about your magic, but it just doesn't make sense. Everything needs to make sense to me. Your magic goes against my studies and it frustrates me to no end. Maybe… deep down… I want to enjoy magic like you, but that's just not me."

"Hermione's not the only one. It's just… you're bloody Harry Potter. I would love to have your fame," Ron admitted with a bitter expression. "You can't step out of dormitories without being the star of the show."

Harry looked unpleased but allowed Ron to continue.

"But can you blame me? I'm… just Ron Weasley. Just another in a long line of Weasleys. Everything worth doing has been done in my family and Ginny wins because she's the daughter Mum always wanted. What do I have?" A derisive snort escaped his lips. "Wizard Chess. My claim to fame is a board game."

"That's not true Ronald," Hermione began.

Ron solemnly shook his head, "When you were named champion, I don't think I ever felt to so angry before. A life-challenging tournament could've been my mark on Hogwarts and I thought you took that chance away from me. I know, it's stupid and you never asked for the life you lived."

"Then why did you help?" Harry finally asked.

Ron flashed a guilty smile, "It should've been because you're my mate and I'll always be there for you, but it wasn't. I realized that you wouldn't have put your name in the cup. You don't care about money, you barely like any of the other students, and there wasn't any magical reward. The Harry I knew would want nothing to do with it." He failed to look Harry in the eyes as his hands trembled, "I remember when we saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. I never felt so terrified. Ginny was dying, I was fighting You-Know-Who, and a basilisk was chasing you. Bragging about it didn't feel nearly as good as I thought it would. What I'm trying to say is I was being a right prat and I'm sorry."

Even though Ron and Hermione expected anger, or worst hurt, Harry merely shook his head wryly. "Teleute once said that pain and anxiety was a part of any relationship, romantic or otherwise. If there wasn't, the people weren't putting forth the effort to truly connect. We three are a thick lot, but I don't think it's all that bad, because in the end I think we're all trying." He paused as he looked outside of the window, all was obscured by the fog, but he smiled all the same, "Who knows, maybe it's all up from here."

The trio's laughter was tentative at first until it grew more sincere, each one feeling a weight easing off their chests.


	58. Chapter 58

58\. Shared Words

Harry coughed as more dirt scattered around him. Wiping beads of sweat of his face, he looked over the attic he was clearing out. It was part of Sirius' family mansion. To his annoyance, there were too many potential dark items for him to use magic to clean.

A shame really, he had hoped to use the house cleaning charms he practiced with Mrs. Weasley. Still, it wasn't too much of a hassle, he was used to this kind of work. At least this time it was for someone who actually needed the assistance.

"You don't have to do this. I'm plenty fine," Sirius attempted to persuade. Compared to his initial escape from Azkaban, he looked a lot healthier. Treatment in Ys had been kind to him. While his eyes still seemed hallow and tired, his skin had more color, and his body was fuller.

So far, he and Harry had an amiable relationship. This meant that Sirius was officially the closest family he had. "Don't push yourself too much. Someone has to clean this place up; it's where you'll live now."

"This old man will get you a drink," Sirius offered as he began his journey to the kitchen. "James and Lily would be so proud of you," he whispered to himself.

"You two make for an awkward pair," Teleute mentioned as she came through one of the many doors in attic. Today, she wore a rather traditional maid uniform. Her umbrella was now in the shape of a feather duster.

All in all, Harry thought she looked fantastic. Her hair was what truly caught his gaze. It was tied in a simple ribbon, yet the knots were so intricate.

Teleute proceeded to do an adorable curtsy, "You spoil me with your compliments." Taking a spin, she sat daintily on a pile of stacked boxes. The contents of the boxes acting rather timidly once she begun using it as a seat.

She giggled as Harry looked at her in awe. Teleute made for a picturesque contrast to the dusty attic. A playful air hovered around her, blowing the dust away, as though to leave nothing but a spotless image for Harry's eyes to drink up.

"You deserve every one of them and more," Harry responded at last, the words leaving easier than he would have thought. A warmness spread throughout him, yet the panic he usually felt was a touch bearable.

"Thank you," she returned sweetly, a soft smile adorning her features. "But we're moving off topic."

Harry pulled a rather old, but safe, chair and sat before her. "Sirius is a nice guy. I really think we can be a family. Still, he's so sad. He misses my parents, and I'm a poor replacement. He must feel lonely."

"Life has its hardships, but that's what makes it so sweet. And, I think you're forgetting something, he's not alone anymore." She tapped him lightly on the chest, "He has you and that makes a world of difference."

Harry seemed contemplative at her assertion. Personally, he never thought he could find a replacement for Ron and Hermione, let alone Teleute of all people.

Sounds of shuffling feet halted any further conversation. Sirius entered their sights with a tray of tea and sandwiches. "I'm not interrupting anything?" His tone was a valiant attempt of merriment and a touch of teasing.

"Allow me," Teleute suggested gently. Her hands took the tray and began walking to a little table with matching chairs that wasn't there before.

Sirius looked at her with distant eyes. Taking his sights away from her, his attention turned to his godson. "Harry? Are you… happy?" Somewhere in his words were a desperate hope.

Harry looked over his life. On one hand, he had Teleute, friends, magic, and a godfather. On the other hand, he had to deal with Hogwarts students, the Dursleys and Voldemort. "I'm living," he answered with clear and confident eyes.

"With a lovely girl like that, James would've been bragging. You aren't like either of your parents, not truly," he muttered with a distant look.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's just the ramblings of an old man unwilling to let go. I've never been good at that and look where that's brought me. The last few years of my life has been in prison and I wasn't there for you. So, I don't think I have the right to tell you how you should be." Sirius held Harry by both his shoulders and looked him firmly in the eyes, "Your parents would have loved you, don't let anyone tell you different. You understand?"

A brief smile graced Harry lips, "Yes, I do."

"Good lad," Sirius complimented proudly. He then began guiding Harry towards the patiently waiting Teleute, "I hear you and my godson have been dating, everything going well I hope."

Taking a sip of some hot black tea, she grinned, "Wonderfully."

"James made a right git of himself trying to get Lily's favor. Please tell me Harry wasn't as bad as James."

Teleute covered her mouth, though her mirth was clear in her eyes, "Hardly. Actually, he was quite the charmer. Let me tell you about our first outing."

Sirius rubbed his hands in anticipation.

Admittedly, this was nice. If this what a real family was like, he could really get used to it. For the moment, Harry was content amongst his family and lover.

Never mind the embarrassment of Teleute retelling his nerve-wracking first date.


	59. Chapter 59

59\. "I'm trying to cut down."

Harry walked in what he perceived as an endless hallway. Wisps of energy seemed to gather around a nearing light source. He smiled at the sight of the door. Coming to a stop, he rapped his knuckles against the plain oak door.

The sound echoed around him. It took only moments for the door to open and for him to the see the smiling face of Teleute. "You're just in time. Come in."

Harry happily nodded and followed her in. It was a cozy apartment with tasteful and practical furniture. The air here was cool, but not frigid. Cool air entered his nose causing him to smell the scent of delightful food. "Thank you for inviting me. I brought a gift."

She smiled in gratitude as she took hold of the gift. It was an ice sculpture of a bouquet of flowers inside of a vase. Tracing a finger along the cresses, she admired the artwork. "It's lovely. You seem to keep running into cute little trinkets. Take a seat at the table, I'm nearly done cooking."

She pressed her lips against his cheek. Pulling away, she winked at him and returned to the kitchen. Getting comfortable, he took in the sweet scent of her cooking. His nose was tickled and his appetite stirred.

Mere minutes later, she had carried over two plates of food. He removed his gloves as he said his thanks. Before him was a plate of chicken cakes with a side of salad and shortbread as a dessert. Beside each of them was a cup of hot chai tea.

"So how is Sirius doing?"

Harry took a moment to savor the flavor of her cooking before answering, "He's doing well. The medicine from Ys has been doing wonders. I think he appreciates all the company he can get. He really enjoyed you coming over to help with the cleaning."

"That's nice. Sirius is a very charming individual. I'm sure he will make a speedy recovery," she responded.

His ears detected an air of omission. A story that she deemed unneeded to share, but he brushed past it. It was no longer time for him to grow troubled over her mysterious nature. Those secrets were hers to keep and share at her leisure. Instead, Harry picked up the teacup and enjoyed the aroma of the tea. He slowly took small sips and washed his food down. "Speaking of family, I haven't heard much about your own."

She gave a nod in return, "True. Well, I am the second oldest of seven siblings. I love them all, but we have very diverse viewpoints and lifestyles. From the very beginning, we've only had each other as family.

My eldest brother is of the solemn sort, but he's the best at what he does. He's blind but don't let that fool you, he knows how to get things done. Cleverer than most, he's usually one step ahead of everybody.

You've met my brother Morpheus. He can be moody the best of times and maybe a little pigheaded, but I can't help but fret over him. Between you and me, I always get a bit of a chuckle over his dramatics.

After him is Olethros. He's sort of the black sheep of the family. He's on a path of self-discovery. Though, it wouldn't kill him to contact the rest of the family on occasion." Her voice wavered but for a moment, "I hope he continues to do well.

My next sibling is Epithumia. Let's just say that one knows what they want and leave it at that.

Their twin sister is Aponoia. She's a shy one, but she means well.

Finally, Mania is the baby of the family. She's a cheerful one and lives life at her own pace. Little sister can be a bit of a scatterbrain.

Odd family, no?" She finally questioned.

"But you love them all the same." Harry stated with a wide and bright smile. A small portion of him was a touch wistful.

Her smile was smaller, but no less bright, "That goes without saying. Speaking of loved ones, have you heard from Ron or Hermione?"

Her question wasn't without merit. Since summer had begun, Harry had failed to receive the customary letters from the two. It was unlikely that his letters were missing since he received letters from his other friends Neville and Luna. "I haven't."

She rose an eyebrow in the mildest of surprise, "You're taking this well."

"They're my friends. I don't think I need to know what's going on all the time. They have their own problems. Ron and Hermione's life don't revolve around me and I can't treat everything as a betrayal. If they don't owl me, I'll just question them on the train. Besides, with all the free time, I'm able to enjoy your company."

"You know how to make a girl feel special", she said with a laugh.

"I'm not flattering you. It's the truth. Instead of moping around my relative's house, I can sit down and enjoy a meal by your side." Harry reached his hand out and placed it softly over hers.

She returned the gesture and interlocked her fingers with his.

"Thank you, Teleute."

She looked at him questioningly, "For what?"

"Everything."

She chuckled playfully, "Well, you're very welcome."


	60. Chapter 60

60\. "No. No! You are not allowed to be that much of an idiot!"

Harry walked into the Dursley's household with an air of contentment. Pleased with the enjoyable evening he had spent with Teleute, he nearly skipped to the Dursleys' front door. His mood immediately clashed against that of the household.

To his befuddlement, Dudley was actually home at this hour. He typically hung out with his gang of schoolyard thugs. Not only that, but his other relatives weren't watching the telly or on the phone. Instead, Vernon and Petunia were marching around enraged and weeping in a handkerchief respectively.

Harry walked past them and began his ascension to his room. Whatever happened would be best kept between close loved ones. Intruders would only be an unnecessary concern and distraction.

"You aren't going anywhere boy" Vernon said with no little amount of venom. "T-This has to be the doing of your kind. My boy was as fit as a fiddle, now look at him! You better have not been a part of this business."

Harry shifted his focus to Dudley. The boy's skin was clammy and his eyes seemed to be lifeless. It was a darkly remarkable sight. "This is the first time I've seen him all day. Despite what you may believe, I haven't made it my life task to bring misery to your son. He stays away from me, and I do the same. Instead of pointing fingers at me, you should focus more on him, he looks sick. You should probably send him to the hospital." Harry turned to continue his journey to his room. As per usual, time spent at the Dursleys had a way of souring any good mood of his.

Petunia tightly gripped his wrist, her own hands shaking repeatedly. "His friends said he just dropped to the ground for no reason. It doesn't make sense, especially since my Dudley has been getting healthier." She looked prepared to break down at his feet.

Honestly, Harry wasn't quite sure why she was explaining any of this to him. Their familial bonds were, at best, strained. More than anything, he felt uncomfortable from her behavior. Her actions were something he would've have expected from Mrs. Weasley if one of her children were ill.

It was all very unusual and Harry didn't quite know what to make of it.

Besides, what could he do that wouldn't be freaky? Would freakishness that benefited them be accepted? It wouldn't be their first act of hypocrisy.

Pulling away from her grip, he examined Dudley closely.

Vernon and Petunia shuffled uneasily as his eyes glowed an unnatural green and stared intently at their son.

Harry grimaced at what he saw. Chain like remnants of magic draped Dudley's being. He could faintly make out flickers of smoke coming from Dudley's lips. Said smoke was slowly fading out. This condition was identical to his godfather's, only worse. Unlike Sirius, Dudley had no means in which to protect himself. In dark humor, he realized that by some technical standard that Dudley had a soul.

"Dudley has been kissed by a dark creature called a Dementor. Their kisses drain the soul of their victims" Harry spoke in an analytical nature, more preoccupied over the appearance of said creature than Dudley's condition. He barely registered the alarmed expression on the Dursley's faces.

"D-Do something!" Vernon voice demanded, nearly choking in desperation.

Harry wasn't sure what they expected of him, and if he even wanted to meet said expectations. This was an atypical situation. He and the members of the household liked to pretend the other didn't exist. If he was quite honest with himself, he found it hard to believe that they actually cared about their son outside of public appearances. It was a very Weasley like thing to care so deeply about family.

Dudley's breathing slowed further and his parents' panic increased.

A part of Harry was ashamed that he didn't jump to his cousin's rescue, with concern aching from his heart. Another berated him for giving them the time of day. "I could send a letter for help. Someone should know what to do."

"W-Well? What are you waiting for, go do it!" Petunia was nearly beside herself, nearly twisting her handkerchief into pieces.

Quite used to dismissals of this nature, he picked up the pace to his room.

Once in the comfort of his bedroom, he sat on his bed. He pulled out some parchment and ink to prepare writing a letter. Hedwig, who had been standing idly on his bedpost, fluttered to his shoulder.

"Hey, Hedwig. I need you to send this letter to Dumbledore. It's for the Dursleys." Harry began folding his letter.

Hedwig didn't seem enthusiastic about the venture. Nevertheless, she had her pride and took the letter. With some promises of food, she left out the window.

Should everything work out, Harry felt that the Dursleys weren't going to be grateful. Though, he would be a fool to expect anything else.


	61. Chapter 61

61\. Lights

Harry's letter was received with alarm. Medical witches were sent to the Dursleys within the hour. He didn't get a chance to learn of Dudley's condition before he was whisked away from the Dursley's home.

Since then, he had been in the ancestral Black home. The work he, Teleute, and Sirius had done on the house made it feel much more welcoming than originally. Rancid and decayed air was replaced with a more stale environment. Though Harry noticed that Sirius hadn't put any personal touches to the house. A shame, the house itself could've been quite lovely.

He and Sirius weren't alone. Several grown witches and wizards would enter and leave the premises. A number of the Weasleys had more extended presences within the house.

Currently, Harry was flicking his wand, mimicking the movements of Mrs. Weasley beside him. Aromas of cooked meats and vegetables permeated through the air. Harry marveled at her skill over household spells. With a simple whirl, she could summon piles of beef and chicken. Strangely, none of the Weasley children seemed interested in said spells.

"That's splendid, Harry dear. You've come quite the ways." Mrs. Weasley's statement was punctuated with a smile and a half hug.

Harry easily returned the smile. It was a pleasant moment. "Thank you for teaching me the spells. It has been enjoyable. Can I help with dinner later?" His voice was hopeful.

"Of course. Now off with you deary. You have a lot of catching up to do with your friends." Mrs. Weasley smiled widely and began placing the finishing touches on the meal.

Harry took his leave of the kitchen and went to the upper levels of the household. His feet brought him to the attic, where much of the dark items of the Blacks had been put away. Guilty as he was to ignore his friends, he couldn't help but wonder about all the magical items being locked away. Previously, he had been preoccupied with Teleute's attire during the clean up to really observe any of the items.

Thickening air alerted him of the concentration of the dark magical items. Harry failed to lower the excitement racing within him at the mere thought of the items. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Lumos." Five orbs of light were expelled from his wand and went to different corners of the room, thus illuminating major portions of the attic. Each orb pulsing pleasantly within his sight, dispelling the foreboding presence of the room.

A small figure shuddered before making an attempt in leaving.

"Wait." Harry was equal parts calm and curious. To his surprise, the figure actually stopped and slowly turned towards him. He recognized the being, it was the house elf of the Black household, Kreacher.

Kreacher was far older than Harry's friend Dobby. Wrinkles marked his face and his back was hunched from both age and weariness. His eyes were dark and joyless.

"You're hurt." Harry observed. Kreacher's hand had fresh welts. He was hesitant to reach out. House elves were ones to grow ever dramatic about their wounds, especially those self-inflicted. "Why were you punishing yourself?"

"Kreacher has nothing to say to a halfblood." Krecher's sneer was almost comically in his diminutive and aged face.

Harry felt little sting from Kreacher's barb. He was sure that the house elf cared little for him as Harry cared little for the house elf.

Leaning near one of his lumos orbs, he questioned, "It's frustrating, isn't it? Working for someone that clearly despises you, that is. Doing things for the benefit of those you don't care is aggravating. I... apologize for Sirius. But can't you try to work with him? You two are all that's left of the Black family."

Kreacher shook with rage, "NO! He is a traitor, a deserter." Ugly, angry tears ran down Kreacher's wrinkled cheeks, "Why does he survive when Master Regulus dies?"

Regulus, he was painful point for Sirius. Apparently, Regulus was the successor the Blacks always wanted. Sirius was merely the failure, the shame of the family, the brother that shouldn't have been.

"Is that why you are punishing yourself? Do you hate serving Sirius so much?" He sighed as Kreacher was silent. Harry pitied the grief filled Kreacher. "Did Regulus have any last words, or request?" The question was said with an ease he did not truly feel. If Regulus was as reproachable as Sirius would have him believe, then the request would be unsavory at best.

But he remembered how much his relatives despised him. For as good a man as Sirius was, he had admitted that he held unto grudges. Time with Dementors did little to alleviate this flaw.

Kreacher shook as if a great chill had overcome him. Hope, anger, fear, and uncertainty marred his expression. As the shaking increased, he pressed against the welts over his hands. Taking an unsteady breath, he spoke, "Master Regulus wished for this to be destroyed. Incompetent Kreacher has failed every attempt to destroy this wicked item."

Harry saw a heavy gold locket labeled with a snake styled S on the front. That was unimportant. What really surprised him was the dark essence clinging to the locket. It was easily the darkest magical item Harry had ever laid his eyes upon. Realization struck him that he wasn't nearly as repulsed by its existence as he should've been. The only thing he could think of was his own curiosity over the locket's creation.

Slowly, he reached for the locket and Kreacher allowed him to grab it. Once his gloved hand touched the locket, a deep crack formed on the its surface.

He pocketed the locket before kneeling down and awkwardly placing his hand over Kreacher's shoulder. "Kreacher, I promise you I will do everything I can to destroy this locket. For Regulus."

"For Master Regulus," Kreacher chocked out.


	62. Chapter 62

62\. Climbing

Harry jostled the locket in his hands. It was almost a shame that he had promised to rid the world of said item. Despite his personal feelings, it was still the appropriate decision. This was one of the single most foul magical objects he had ever glanced at, so very interestingly foul.

He rubbed his thumb over the cracks, mesmerized by the magic contained within. The locket was an anchor of some kind. Great amounts of magic pulsed through the locket, forcing something to cling onto the physical plane.

It would've been more expedient if he could figure out what was being contained. Still, the object was deplorable even as an anchor. While it was strong, unbelievably so, the locket would rip and damage whatever was being stored.

During his observations, Ron had walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's got your eye?" When he saw the locket, he smirked, "Got a gift for a certain someone?"

Harry chuckled, "No. I wouldn't give her something like this. Look, it's cracked and probably dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Ron stared at the locket with an intense gaze. "Why do you have it then?"

"I promised to destroy it. Dumbledore should be coming soon, if anyone knows esoteric magic, it's him."

Ron further questioned him on the matter of the locket, no doubt in the hopes of alerting the more intellectually minded Hermione. Harry answered as many questions as he could.

"Excuse my interruption boys, I require Mr. Potter's presence." Standing in front of the two was Headmaster Dumbledore. His robes flowing lightly and a amused chuckle on his lips.

Ron nodded firmly and said his goodbyes to the two and excused himself.

Dumbledore gestured Harry to follow him and strolled past the stairs. Harry was led to the kitchen where he and Dumbledore sat across from one another.

"Thanks for coming down here. I know you're busy."

Dumbledore laughed softly, "You'll find that with time you grow busy with the most menial of tasks. It does these old bones good to get off that comfortable chair of my mine."

Harry's tension eased. Dumbledore typically had that affect on him. He stood up straighter as he spoke, "Before we get to that, I want to thank you, for your advice that is. Moving forward with Teleute has been a good learning experience."

"Yes, Ms. Teleute seemed like a lovely lady. I would even dare say that she was the apple of the ball that day. She left a lot of the males in hot water with their own dates. Though, I should scold you for bringing an unknown into the castle." Dumbledore took a reprieve to give Harry a look.

There was the faintest feelings of guilt within his mind, but far too much pleasure interfered. Even now he could feel the tingle of her fingers tips brushing the sides of his face. A smile parted his lips.

Dumbledore saw all of this and seemed pleased by it. "Still I am joyous of your progression. I feel that your experiences will be far more pleasant than I. Even should this lead to heartache, take solace in the fact that for one moment the feelings were mutual." A brief grimace passed his features.

Harry took in the words as though they held some grand answer to some long lost secret. Grand as he was, Dumbledore was nearly ethereal to those around him, visible to all but intangible to most. "I will."

"I fear we've digressed quite enough. What prompted you to call for this meeting?" Dumbledore redirected the focus of the conversation as his chuckling died down. Hints of merriment lingered in his eyes even as his expression was schooled.

Harry dug into his pocket and presented the locket before the headmaster.

A look of alarm, surprise, and awe flashed through the man's face, his eyes wider. "Where did you come about this object? It is a terrible thing."

His reaction were partly expected and partly surprising. Dumbledore didn't seem nearly as astonished by the things existence as Harry expected, though this could simply be a tell of his elder's experience. Sitting straighter still, he clearly explained how he had gained the locket.

Dumbledore listened aptly with a tinge of sadness to his features. Who that sadness was directed at, Harry knew not. The man sat in silence, merely thinking.

Harry could no longer rein his curiosity and broke Dumbledore's thoughts, "What is the locket, sir? I never seen such a strong anchor. The magic is overly dense and a bit foreboding." There was clear excitement in his voice. If he hadn't been so unsure about the repercussions, he would have tinkered more with the mysterious anchor.

The unabashed excitement brought Dumbledore's lips down into a stern frown. His aged hands shook the contents held within in front of Harry, "This is not a toy, Harry. This is a vastly dark magical item forged from a terrible ritual. There is nothing good about this cursed item." There was no room for compromise in his tone.

This caused Harry to grimace and say his apologies. Even as horrible as locket sounded, he wished to find out what it actually was.

It was not lost to Dumbledore for he began to explain, "This locket is a Horcrux. You are correct in your claim of it being an anchor. It anchors half of the caster's soul into a particular item. This in turns prevents their death until such a time that the item in question is destroyed. Horcruxes are notorious for their durability. It would take the likes of high level spells such as Fiendfrye or poisons of incredible toxicity and power. This Horcrux, I believe, belonged to Tom. I tell you this in the expectation that you do not experiment in the creation of such an item. Do you understand me Mr. Potter?"

Harry couldn't say he was completely satisfied with the explanation, but he could tell this was a pressing concern for the headmaster. Besides, there was plenty of other things for him to experience and discover in his venture into magic. "I understand sir."

Pleased with his answer, Dumbledore then began discussing about the means of the item's destruction.


	63. Chapter 63

63\. Turning

The night was growing late as Harry found himself atop the Weasley's household. He was fully enraptured by his magical book. Even after all this time, it seemed like the pages were endless. Sometimes he wondered if he would every go through every page.

Lumos orbs circled around him, illuminating the words on the pages. Every now and then he would grow annoyed with his speed of comprehension and the orbs would radiate a touch brighter.

Said orbs also shined against some of the ornaments, artifacts, and trinkets attached to his headdress. The items sparkled not unlike the stars above him.

His concentration from the book was broken when he noticed a shadow that wasn't there a moment earlier.

A pair of cool arms wrapped around his upper body. Nuzzling against his cheek, a voice whispered owlishly, "Staying up late again?"

Harry shut his book and didn't fight the warm smile on his face. "Hello Teleute. It's great to see you. I'm just squeezing some reading in. All the magic in this book is just fantastic."

Teleute sat beside him, dangling her feet over the roof. She rested her signature umbrella to the side. One of the Lumos orbs fell into her outstretched hand. She began fiddling with it. When she noticed the wry expression on his face, she chuckled lightly.

Harry grabbed one of the orbs and lightly tossed it her way. It collided with the one in her hand and multiplied. The newly formed ones flew by her and tussled her hair.

Her eyes narrowed in playful challenge as she too began flinging some of the orbs his direction. Their orbs collided into each other and shot all around them, laughter breaking between them.

Silly as it may have been, Harry's behavior delighted Teleute to no end. It was a relief to her that Harry was accepting her presence so readily now.

Harry blinked at her confused, "You're mistaken, I always accepted your presence. I'd be a fool not to."

Harry never saw Teleute's face make a smile so wide, "The same is true for me, you know. It's silly to raise your partner to such a pedestal don't you think?" Her eyes were knowing, but nevertheless gentle.

She felt that this was all he needed to hear to understand. Teleute had no intention of being merely a fixture in his life, such as the Boy-Who-Lived was for the witches and wizards.

Harry looked on in self disappointment, words unspoken filtered through his ears. Her lips had closed, but her words continued. Releasing a sigh, he looked at her intensely, "I get it. That name has been nothing but trouble ever since I heard it. I didn't even realize that I was treating you the same. You shouldn't even had to have said as much as you did in the first place. I never wanted to make you feel like that. I guess I still have a lot to learn about... us. I'm sorry."

Teleute scooted closer to him and pulled him into a half hug, "All is forgiven. There isn't a simple guide for us or anyone, but that's half the fun." She rose from her comfortable perch and settled on her knees just behind him.

"How beautiful. You've been busy." She complimented as she ran her fingers through the contents of his headdress. Her eyes lingered in appreciation on every unique item.

Harry nearly preened underneath her attention. Each item had found a peculiar place in his heart. "Thanks. I can't wait to see all that magic has to offer. Being a wizard is one of the best things to happen to me. What are you doing back there?" He questioned as he felt and heard his headdress clanging rhythmically.

She kept her hands busy as she answered, "Just a little tidying up." Each of the objects were molded into decorative crystal beads. The crystals were engraved with the image of their previous forms.

Harry marveled at the process. Teleute wasn't quite using transfiguration. There was just a splash of magic, but there was a lot of something else that constituted the majority of the transformation. If he was to describe it, Teleute ended the existence of the artifact and then seemingly rebirth them into the crystals. Every second of it was fascinating.

Idly, he noted how cute her excitement over the rebirthing process made her. She seemed quite at home with the ending of the forms, but marveled at the creation of the crystals.

"Like it?" Following the question, she swung a chain of the crystal beads over his shoulder.

Under the light of the Lumos orbs circling around, the beads sparkled spectacularly. Their sparkle emphasized the beauty of Teleute's features to him. Answering the only way he could, he said, "I love it."

Harry turned towards Teleute and tenderly drew close to her. Their shadows, casted upon the ground, united. A kiss was softly shared between the two. Hidden within this kiss was Harry's secret hope that their paths would stay entwined.

Teleute shared that hope.


	64. Chapter 64

64\. Sneaking

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood outside of an empty cabin on the Hogwarts Express. Ron was looking particularly awkward, while Hermione seemed a touch worried. This was due to the fact that they had been selected as Prefects. With the title came a host of responsibilities and privileges.

Harry wore an easy smile to assure them, "It's fine. I get that you have to go to the Prefect cabin. I'll live. We don't have to do everything together. Besides, you two deserve the position. Hermione, you excel in everything Hogwarts related."

Hermione smiled in confidence.

Harry then turned towards Ron and squeezed him on the shoulder, "And Ron, this is a big deal. You earned this."

Ron was brimming with self-confidence.

At last, his friends took their leave for their duties. Duties that Harry felt were more trouble than they were worth. Shaking his head at their excitement over such a dubious position, he opened his cabin. He placed the cage holding Hedwig to the ground, opening the hatch he allowed her to spread her wings.

He smiled as she seemingly sighed and spread her wings wide. His attention was drawn to the door as it softly opened. A happy smile graced his features as he saw the visitors. It was Neville, Luna, and one other. Peering past the familiar faces, he was mildly surprised at who he saw.

It was Ron's little sister, Ginny.

Luna smiled that light smile of hers and said, "I see you are alone. Can we sit down?"

Harry welcomed them in and they took their seats. Neville was beside him and the girls sat across from him.

Luna's gaze ran over him before she smiled regretfully, "You've changed your headdress. I rather think I liked how it was before. It had more character."

The others marveled at his changed attire. Their eyes sparkled nearly as brightly as his beads.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know about that one. This looks prettier."

"It does look neater. Why did you change it?" Neville asked.

"I didn't." Harry smiled softly and said no more.

The others looked puzzled, except for Luna. She began to giggle merrily, despite the odd looks from Neville and Ginny.

"It's nice to love and be loved back."

Harry nodded, "Yes it is."

Harry was broken from the conversation as he saw a familiar red haired man. Opening up the window, he wiggled his way out onto the platform.

"Watch Hedwig for me," he cried out before brushing past the crowds moving around the station. He stood right by the Raggedy Man's side.

The man ceased his movements on his canvas. This new painting depicted a terrible scene of some creature consuming a whole star as everything decayed and collapsed around it.

Morose eyes peered behind dirty hair into Harry's own.

The Raggedy Man smiled faintly. His grip loosened on the brush. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Harry returned. He abruptly took a seat next to the Raggedy Man, dismissing the alarmed looks of wizards and witches around them. "This picture is turning out well."

"Really?" The man looked at his painting with a sense of abject failure.

"It's unusual. But isn't art all about expression or something?"

The man turned to face Harry directly, "Art is a form of creation. It's a means of making your own world and sharing it with others. That's one of the most difficult things to do. What is your art?"

"Magic," Harry responded without hesitation. "It's so beautiful, so amazing. I don't know if it's the same for an artist, but my life would be incomplete without it."

"Magic can be a terrible thing. It can and has hurt many people."

"Many people have been hurt by fists, but I have no intention of chopping mine off. Magic is an important part of me. And if there's one thing I've learned from my relatives, it's holding onto what makes me, well me."

A grunt was all Harry received for his clarification.

"Would you accept a commission for one of your paintings?"

The Raggedy Man's breath hitched a touch.

Harry attempted to convince him, "I'm in a relationship with someone and I feel she should really be introduced properly to your work. I thought a commissioned work as a gift would be good. Teleute should get a taste of the finer things."

"I will accept the commission."

"Really?" Harry blinked in surprise. He had been prepared for a more lengthy conversation.

"Yes. All I ask is that you give it to your special lady and tell me of her reaction."

"I promise."

"Good. It is best you begin leaving. Your train will depart soon. Thank you for talking to this fop."

Harry rose from his position and patted himself down. He took but a single step before he turned by around, "If it wasn't for magic, I may have never grown into my own. I don't think it's foolish to want your own art."

The Raggedy Man did not face Harry, but he did reply in a choked voice, "That is very kind."


	65. Chapter 65

65\. Spying

The woman sent from the Ministry, Umbridge, was a dreadful woman. She was an unwelcome intrusion to the school. It seemed to be her life goal to belittle every person she came across and push her ideological agenda, that being the superiority of witches and wizards.

Harry found her to be one of the ugliest people he had every meet. It was all in her magic. A saccharine presence loomed all over it.

Now she was actually teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was pleasant that she had a clear teaching plan, so he would know exactly what he should know and learn it on his own time. After a few minutes in her class, he was sure she wasn't going to be of any direct help. He couldn't bring himself to be justly outraged at the curriculum like Hermione.

Harry felt himself nodding off to her lesson.

With a snap, his eyes reopened. The sight before him wasn't a classroom but instead a tower of Hogwarts. Peering down, he caught sight of talons. Curious, he turned his neck to find a glass pane before him. The reflection before him was that of Hedwig.

Confusion ebbed away to excitement. One way or another, he was in control of Hedwig's body. After giving his new wings an experimental stretch, he leapt. Experience foreign to him guided his body through flight.

This was amazing. Harry flew several laps over the area.

Growing a bit tired, Harry chose to descend on a tower. Peering below, he saw Headmaster Dumbledore speaking to Professor Snape. Curiosity pushed him to strain his hearing.

"You have possession of the Gaunt Ring?" Professor Snape questioned sourly. "I see that things are turning in your favor, Headmaster. How very fortunate."

Dumbledore laughed a softly, "Yes, I daresay I've gotten a bit of luck on my side. I'll be sure to keep the ring quite hidden from dangerous eyes."

Professor and Headmaster stared at one another. Professor Snape did not snort, but it was a dangerously close thing, "I will sleep soundly in the knowledge that the ring is now securely in your possession."

"I am grateful for your belief in my character Severus."

Harry peered down lower in hopes of making out more of the conversation. The Gaunt Ring must have been an object of terrible magical power for the amiable Dumbledore to be so protective of it.

A voice came above him causing him to nearly lose his footing.

"Isn't that a bit rude?" Teleute questioned mildly, "I see you gotten into the age old habit of spying. How does it suit you?"

Harry did his best approximation of a shrug.

This got a small chuckle out of her. "I see your conscience is truly a burden. Hear about a magic item and you're lost to the world." Teleute rubbed his now feathered head. She took a step from the roof's edge and softly fell to the ground.

Harry hopped unto her shoulder, taking care to not injure her with his new talons.

His gentleness brought forth a mirthful smile upon Teleute lips.

Harry shook his head. Extending his wing, his feather tips brushed against her face. Gentleness didn't have to necessary to be used.

Those thoughts made Teleute blinked momentarily before chuckling, "Always a gentlemen, no matter the form, huh?"

Her smile ebbed away to a look of concern, "Don't lose yourself too much into magic. People matter too. I'm sure Sirius is pretty lonely at that stuffy manor. There's nothing there."

Harry paused and considered his behavior. He hadn't contacted Sirius as often as he could. The manor was to his godfather what the Dursley's home was to him. An unforgiving building that couldn't hope to replace a real home.

"There is only a finite amount time to all those you care for. But do take your time, these moments are worth their weight in gold."

Her words of wisdom were taken as truth from the moment they left her lips. There was no doubt that he was missing some vital piece, but the swore to obey nevertheless. Besides Sirius' company was a pleasure in itself.

"It's a relief that you're so amicable to the idea. Now Harry, it's time you return control to poor Hedwig," Teleute leaned in and planted a kiss on a feathered cheek.

Like a broken wire, he snapped to awareness within his own body. Panting lightly, he looked around to find his friends by his side.

"Finally, I didn't think you would ever wake up." Ron stepped back and gave Harry room.

"Harry," Hermione began worriedly, "you've got a stern warning from Umbridge. She didn't appreciate you falling asleep."

Harry frowned in resigned acceptance. Stretching, he got up, "I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"You're in a good mood for someone that'll be stuck with that woman on his case," Ron noted.

Harry smiled softly, "I had a sweet dream."


	66. Chapter 66

66\. Eavesdropping

Whispers echoed through the halls as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the common room.

The voices accused him of a number of things, a glory hound, liar, dangerous and the like. Harry's friends looked over to him nervously at each comment, while the boy himself felt quite removed from it all. After years of receiving this treatment, he had learned to tune it out.

Hermione nervously licked her lips before she began a conversation, "Have you heard that the Ministry has officially made Umbridge the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts? It's just frightful."

Harry and Ron merely grimaced at the notion. Hogwarts was becoming a progressively dreary place with all the restrictions and punishments that was going around. Inwardly, Harry had to admit that the position suited the woman well.

A justly monstrous woman for a barbaric role.

Even the Professors weren't immune to the woman. She was a busybody that got in the way of their lessons and condescendingly advised them on their teaching styles.

Harry broke from his thoughts as they reached the common room. The boys separated from Hermione and got ready for bed that night.

Saying his good nights, Harry rested his head unto his pillow. No sooner did he close his eyes he found himself not in Hogwarts.

Blinking slowly, he looked at his overly dull surroundings. The walls were almost grey and rows of beds with pale beddings filled his view. It was almost unnatural how mundane everything appeared.

A voice called out causing Harry to turn. His eyes widened when he saw a younger Headmaster Dumbledore sitting on a bed across from him. While he couldn't make out the words, the man's appearance was soothing.

Before he could begin questioning what he was seeing, he felt his stomach drop as though he was falling.

And he was.

No words came out as he, along with the bed, kept free falling into an ever expansive emptiness. With a great shock he came to a complete stop. Harry felt taller, fuller, and more powerful. Sweet words left his lips as he gazed upon a group of pure blood Hogwarts students. The students lapped up every single word escaping him. He was equal parts disgusted and thrilled at their obedience, an obedience tainted with fear.

Once again he found himself moving without any control. It felt like hundreds of hands gripping on his body and pulling all once. Harry stumbled into the next room. This time he peered down on a Death Eater in the throes of a spasm, hearing their voice grow sore.

Harry felt his head turning to another Death Eater and his lips moved, "Speak now."

The unknown wizard shook for a moment, "M-My lord our forces within the Ministry grows steadily. I assure you that your plans will come to fruition."

Harry lips twisted into a sneer, "Do not presume to understand the depths of my plans. The Ministry is but a footnote in the great scheme of things, not a lynchpin. Have you found the base of operations of that pathetic order of Dumbledore's?"

The wizard's face grew pale, "... No my lord. I fear progress has been slow on that front."

In the midst of this conversation, a snake slithered towards Harry and his hand lowered to caress it. "So little progress? How very... mudblood of you. Poor results like these are what pushed my hand in punishing the Malfoys. Do not make me partake in further dispatching of precious bloodlines."

It was then that Harry woke with a start. Sweat poured down his temple as his scare pounded in pain. Harry gritted his teeth through the pain as he attempted to calm his beating heart. This dream had been troubling. Never before had he been so closely connected to Volder- no Tom.

Getting up, he sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting a meeting. As interesting as the experience was, this had to be brought up to the headmaster.


End file.
